


Depirire

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Nothing dark, Æsir | Aesir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being horribly injured in battle during the war between Jotunheim and Asgard, Loki is taken by Odin as a ransom to Laufey. However, instead of being given back to Jotunheim as a symbol of peace, Loki must reside in Asgard for the rest of his life as a slave to Odin's son and heir Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the whole wartrophy/hostage Loki trope but with my own spin on it.

Loki woke up in a strange bed. Which was not normal considering he hadn’t had the luxury of sleeping in a bed for months. While Jotunheim and Asgard engaged in a bloody war Loki had learned to live without all the luxuries of a prince.

Months of trudging through the windy Jotunn plains for battle after battle with the Aesir had left Loki with several new aches and pains along with a good deal more paranoia. And never once did he wake up in a bed like this.

He sat up and saw that he wasn’t in Jotunheim anymore. He was in Asgard within its palace. Sleeping in a random bed.

Loki also noticed braces on his wrists that were nullifying his magic, along with bandages around his chest where blood was steadily collecting and he began faintly noticing pain. He must have been wounded in battle and taken back to Asgard as a hostage.

He sat up and immediately laid back down as a massive wave of nausea hit him. Having his magic blocked had been an uncomfortable experience in his youth, now it was definitely wreaking havoc on his body. Going without magic was comparable to being blind for Loki, and he hated it.

The door opened and a healer entered the room. It was an elderly woman who sneered when she saw that Loki was awake.

“Greetings Frost Giant.” She said as she began changing his bandages.

“Where am I?” Loki managed to rasp out.

“You’re in Odin’s palace in Asgard.” The healer said. “You were gravely wounded in battle and should have died. But Odin decided to allow you to live and ransom you to your father for peace.” The Healer said.

Loki couldn’t suppress the smirk he felt. No doubt Odin had experienced little luck with that. Laufey cared little for his youngest runt son, and would never give up the war to save Loki. Laufey was too proud for that, and held not enough love for Loki to do that.

“It was kind of the All Father to spare my life, but it will likely not yield the results he wants.” Loki said as he winced in pain. The healer’s fingers had ghosted over his wound.

Evidently Loki had been stabbed. Judging from the amount of purple blood oozing from the wound near his heart. He had no recollection of the battle or of being wounded.

“You are the Laufeyson. Asgard has faith that your father will end the conflict in exchange for your life.” The Healer said. “Now it is time for you to meet with the All Father.”

Loki sat up and winced. With his magic suppressed he couldn’t take away his pain. He doubted that he would be able to walk to wherever the All Father was without collapsing. He was not a warrior and a wound such as the one he now bore was something he had not experienced before.

However after a few minutes Loki was able to stand and he followed the Healer out of the room. Outside he was met with a lone guard and the three of them went to a private receiving room for Odin. Whatever Odin was going to say to Loki he didn’t want the court to hear it.

Loki grew dizzy as he was led down the hall. Black spotted his vision and he had to be dragged into the meeting room by the guard. Loki stood in the room, looking only at Odin as his vision blurred.

“Greetings All Father.” Loki said and noticed his own voice was slurred. “How goes your plans to broker surrender?”

“I am brokering for peace, Frost Giant. And it was I who saved your life. You would do well to remember your place.” Odin said.

“Indeed All Father.” Loki said. Loki tried to think of something snarky to say, because it isn’t everyday that a Jotunn had the opportunity to speak to the All Father. But Loki was struck with another wave of dizziness. While the Asgardians were able to save his life, they were doing him no benefit by marching him all over Asgard after being freshly wounded.

“I have spoken with your father Laufey, and he has decreed that he shall end the Jotunn aggression while you are in Asgard.” Odin said. “So you will remain here indefinitely.”

Loki frowned. He was confused, why would Laufey care enough to end the war for Loki’s sake? And how could Laufey leave Loki to the Asgardian brutality? There were few races who despised Frost Giants as much as the Aesir. Loki would surely be killed in a few hours.

“While you are here you will be a war slave to my son and heir Thor.” Odin said. “And in five years if Thor is satisfied with your service then the Casket of Ancient Winters will be returned to Jotunheim.”

Loki swayed a little on his feet. “How is my Father to know if I am even alive? You could easily kill me now and he would be unaware and wouldn’t strike up hostilities.” Loki tried to reason with the All Father.

“You shall see Frost Giant that the people of my realm have more honor than what you merit them. No one shall harm you while you are serving as a hostage.” Odin said.

“In five years will I return to Jotunheim with the Casket?” Loki asked as black spots returned to his vision.

“Nay. You are to remain on Asgard for the rest of your life.” Odin said.

That made Loki start. How could he stay here? He knew no one in Asgard, he didn’t look Asgardian, and he was built to survive in a realm of ice and cold. How could his father have forsaken him so? Months ago Loki had not been sure that he wanted to live, and now he was forced to live in a place other than his home.

Loki wanted to scream at the All Father, but instead his vision dimmed and he was faintly aware of the floor rushing closer to him and then there was nothing.

Loki woke up on a couch this time. It was a rather plush sofa, and such things did not exist in Jotunheim. He wondered if he was the first Frost Giant to sit on such a thing. Then he realized that there were more things to worry about.

Like his meeting with Odin, and the fact that he could never leave Asgard. For someone who had often traversed the realms learning that he was now forever stuck in Asgard was rather unsettling. And furthermore, if Loki’s memory served him right then he was also to be some sort of slave to the Crown Prince of Asgard.

Loki sat up hesitantly and noticed that his wound had been sewn shut in an attempt to keep him from bleeding any further. His purple blood still covered the bandage around his chest. If he had access to magic then he would easily be able to cast a healing spell and then the scarring would be minimal. But at this rate he was going to scar horrifically.

Loki placed a hand hesitantly on the wound and pain spiked through his chest. He then moved the hand away and decided to survey the room he was in. It was much larger than the one he had woken up in before. This one was twice the size of Loki’s chamber on Jotunheim. The couch he was on was big enough for him to sprawl out on, with extra space past his feet. There was a large chair opposite from him and several animal carcasses lined the walls of the room.

Then Loki saw the bed. It was a massive bed, big enough for five Loki’s to roll around in comfortably. However Loki wasn’t transfixed by the size of the bed. He was staring at the hammer laying casually in the center of the bed. Loki’s heart rate sped up.

The hammer was none other than Mjolnir, the legendary weapon of Thor. It had killed thousands of Frost Giants over the course of the war. That meant that Thor had to be nearby, and Loki was in danger. The Thunderer had killed many Frost Giants, Loki was probably next.

Loki stood up from the couch too fast and had to grab onto the arm of the couch to keep from falling. The magic nullifiers were still on his wrists and he was still bleeding but he continued to stumbled toward the door of the room. He didn’t know what he was doing, he only knew that he couldn’t stay in the same room as a weapon like Mjolnir. Especially with his magic nullified.

Loki held the wall for support and had just reached the door when the door burst open, and a large Aesir man stood in the doorway. Loki stumbled backward from the man, all his instincts screaming ‘Run!’

“Oh ho little Giant, it is too early for you to be about.” A booming voice said in amusement.

And then all Loki could see was the man’s chest as he was encircled by vast biceps and picked up. Loki was then carried across the room like a baby. And then he registered that he was laid down on a soft surface that was much larger than the couch and could only be the bed.

Loki looked to the side of him, and sure enough Mjolnir lay next to him. He tried to scramble away only for the strong arms to push him back into the bed well away from the side.

“Are you scared of Mjolnir? I promise that it won’t hurt you little Giant.” The same voice said softly.

Loki turned and faced the man to the side of the bed and almost squinted. The man was like the sun, all gold and strong. Loki had seen the sun a handful of times in all his life, but never had he seen someone with hair that glowed gold.

Loki reached out to touch the man’s hair. It was soft and shown even as his blue fingers threaded through it. Loki grinned as he slid his hand down the man’s face. He had nice features, for an Aesir. His eyes matched Loki’s skin. Loki frowned as his hand slid over hair again, only this was below the man’s mouth. How was this? What creature had hair on their chin?

The man laughed. “Do you fancy my beard little Giant?” He asked.

Loki tried to speak and only coughed. He withdrew his hand from the man’s face and instead held it over the wound upon his chest. He continued to cough, and looked back to the man. He motioned to his wrists where the nullifiers were and tried to remove them. Maybe the ethereal being could remove them from Loki, and could help ease his suffering.

The man had concern upon his face and took Loki’s wrist in his hand. His fingers were so much larger than Loki’s slender ones.

“Do you need these gone?” The man asked.

Loki coughed again and blood darkened the pillow next to his face. He looked up and nodded.

“Very well. I shall remove them.” The man said and then he pinched both of the braces and they fell off of Loki’s wrists.

The rush of magic to his system was overwhelming, the room burst into color and he fell into another coughing fit. He cast a quick spell of healing, and held his seidr over his wound. Blood soaked through the bandage and darkened his hand, but the blood slowed and eventually stopped.

Loki began to breathe easier and after many moments he touch the spot on his chest and the wound was much smaller and there was no more blood. He looked over at the man kneeling beside the bed.

He was light itself, Loki concluded. Loki smiled at the man and fell into a healing sleep.

When Loki woke much later, he was still in the large bed his chest had healed almost completely and the nullifying braces were still gone from his wrists. He sat up and felt no nausea. He just felt weak like he had been battling a grave illness. He hadn’t eaten anything in days he’d had to cut back so that others could be fed in the war effort.

He took a good look around the room, and was once more astounded by the size and luxury of it. Wherever he was, it was a rich place. His left hand brushed against something that sent spikes of pain up his arm, he looked and Mjolnir was still beside him. His eyes widened exponentially when he saw it. It was a horrible thing, a weapon to kill. And he had been sleeping next to it.

He remembered the man who had removed his shackles, and looked around for him. He wished to thank him, for if Loki had continued to wear those braces then he might have succumbed to the fever from his infected wound. He wondered who he was.

Then his stomach fell as he put two and two together. He was in a very luxurious room, next to Mjolnir. That man had to be Thor the god of Thunder, and the Jotunn slayer. And Loki had been stroking his face like a mother would her babe. How embarrassing.

Why would Thor remove his magic nullifying braces? Surely he must know that Loki was a talented sorcerer. Odin had not bound him without reason.

Loki also noticed that he was burning hot. Asgard was much hotter than Jotunheim. He cast a spell to keep himself cooler. He’d learned it on a whim one day during his travels and was thankful that he had. It was going to be one thing keeping him sane while he lived on Asgard.

He sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Mjolnir didn’t even jostle at Loki’s movements.

Other than Mjolnir, there was no one in the room. The blond man who had helped Loki was nowhere to be found. Loki wondered where he had gone, and why he would leave his precious hammer.

The door opened and the blond man stepped into the room. Loki’s mouth hung open slightly. The man was a giant in his own right, all gold and covered in muscles. He was much larger than Loki, and Loki was supposedly a giant.

“Are you awake little Giant?” The man asked as he strode into the room and to Loki’s side.

He stood beside the bed and towered over Loki’s form. He reached out a large hand and placed it on Loki’s forehead, his fingers brushing against the base of Loki’s horns. “Your fever has gone down.”

Loki frowned. Had this man cared for him while he was ill?

“Why am I still alive?” Loki asked. “I should have died days ago.”

“It was a very near thing. You’re quite anemic for a Frost Giant.” The man said. “Once I freed your magic you healed yourself.”

“Who are you?” Loki asked.

The man laughed. “I am Thor Odinson. The Prince of Asgard. And you are to remain in my care for the next five years.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “If I remember correctly, your father said that I am to be your slave.”

“You came to me wounded and instead of harming me when I released your magic you healed yourself. You have proven yourself honorable and I refuse to treat you like a slave.” Thor said.

“But you fought my people for years, how can you say such things?” Loki said.

“How could you smile upon me so when we first met?” Thor said. “While I am angry with your race for costing so many lives, I know that it is not you who started the war. I want you to see how my race is not what you think it is.”

“You mean you’re not a horde of barbarians waiting to tear me apart and eat me?” Loki asked.

Thor laughed. “No Little Giant. You would hardly feed one of us. It is much easier to keep you alive.” He jested.

Then a small brunette woman walked into the room. “Your Majesty, I have the tray of food that you requested.”

Thor turned and smiled at her. “Thank you.” He took the tray from her and went around to the other side of the bed. And to Loki’s surprise Thor got into the bed and sat beside him. He set the tray down between them.

“You’re feeding me?” Loki asked.

“Of course. And I was hoping to discuss other topics while doing so.” Thor said.

Loki turned his crimson eyes and looked at Thor. “Like what?”

“I want to know about you of course.” Thor said. “Why was a Giant so small fighting so close to the front lines? And what is your name?”

“Oh yes my name. How rude of me. I am Loki Laufeyson.” Loki said. He smirked and took a bit of meat in his hand. He frowned at his shaking fingers. Then he put the meat in his mouth and instantly grimaced.

“Is the meat not to your liking?” Thor asked as he laughed at Loki’s reaction.

“I’ve never eaten cooked meat.” Loki said. “Fire is rare in a world of ice, and I usually eat meat raw or frozen.”

“Do you like it?” Thor asked.

Loki chewed. It was not pleasing. It felt like the meat had its amino acids baked out of it, and was void of nutrition. But he swallowed and looked back to Thor his face telling.

Thor laughed again. “What a strange little Giant you are!” He roared. “I cannot imagine the cooks will enjoy serving raw meat, but it can be done.”

Loki looked back at the tray. There was little else that he could eat. So he pushed it back to Thor. “I thank you for bringing me this.” Loki said.

“You have hardly eaten any of it.” Thor said in question. “Won’t you eat more?”

Loki shook his head. He’d already eaten more today than he would on a typical day on Jotunheim.

Thor looked at him and then his horns. “You know, in all my travels in Jotunheim I never came across a Frost Giant with horns before.” He said.

Loki appreciated the fact that Thor called it ‘traveling’ and not ‘battling’. “Only a few Jotunn possess them every generation. There are plenty who wish they had them though.” Loki said. “In ages past Jotunn with horns were typically great warriors and used them to spur fear in other Frost Giants.”

Thor laughed. Loki wondered if the God of Thunder laughed this much, because he was turning out to be a real jolly murderer. “They do not scare me.” He declared. “But they do give you an air of grace.”

Loki laughed this time. The Crown Prince of Asgard was a jolly soul indeed if he could find grace in a Frost Giant. As Loki laughed though, he set to coughing viciously. His lungs had not healed completely from the stab wound and subsequent fever.

Thor’s mighty hand patted Loki’s back gently. “You are not healed completely. Stay here and rest, for tomorrow your duties as my slave begin.” Thor said.

Loki glared at the Asgardian, his walls closing in against Thor’s arrogance.

Thor only grinned. “I need someone to admire my hand to hand combat skills. Everyone in the Palace has already seen them and they aren’t impressed anymore.” He said.

“And you think that I’ll be impressed by your brutality?” Loki asked.

“Not brutality. My feats of strength. I’m going to show you that I am much stronger than those of your kind.” Thor said.

Loki was about to reply with a sarcastic remark but instead he yawned. Thor only laughed at him.

“You are still weak after your brush with death. Rest little Jotunn, tomorrow I’m going to show you my Golden Realm.” Thor said.

“Hopefully no one will skin me alive.” Loki murmured as he settled back against the pillows in Thor’s bed.

As Loki drifted to sleep he heard Thor murmur, “Good night Loki.” And it sounded strange hearing Thor say his name. Almost like it was familiar, and Loki felt an odd sensation of home. He dismissed it though because there was no way that he could ever feel at home among Aesir.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was not a morning person. Especially after fighting in a war for years. He’d grown accustomed to greeting each day with reluctance, as it might be his last. Or the last of someone dear to him.

So the next morning when he woke up to Thor opening the curtains in his room widely and saying, “Good morrow Loki!” In an almost shout and Loki was not pleased.

“If this is how all prisoners are treated I want to go back to being fatally injured.” Loki muttered as he tried to shield his eyes from the bright light of the Asgardian sun.

“Loki, morning is a sacred time.” Thor said in a chastising tone. “Each day should be greeted with enthusiasm.”

Loki lifted his arm and regarded the Prince in front of him. Thor was outlined in golden sun light, and Loki had to admit it was nice to be greeted with sun and an admittedly attractive Asgardian in the morning.

“Is that how all Asgardians meet the day?” Loki asked.

Thor looked down at Loki. His brows were furrowed. “No. My Mother has never cared for my early waking habits.”

Loki nodded. “I find I currently agree with the Queen. Maybe after I’m fully recovered I’ll like the mornings.”

“That’s the mindset!” Thor cheered. Then with no warning he lifted Loki from the bed and stood him up beside it. “You are rather light for a Frost Giant.”

“Well we can’t be all muscle bound like you.” Loki said as Thor set him down. “And I’m not a sack of icicles for you to carry around. I am perfectly capable of getting out of a bed.”

“You’re very feisty first thing in the morning.” Thor said in amusement. “I’ve called a maid and breakfast will be here shortly.”

“I’ll try to keep from eating my own offspring in that time.” Loki said as he pushed Thor’s arms away from him.

That earned a laugh from Thor. “You’re far too skinny for any offspring. Why, I bet if you lifted anything more than a goblet you would fall over. I can hardly imagine you cradling a Frost Giant infant.”

Loki scowled. “At least I wouldn’t crush my child the first time I lifted it.”

“I’ll have you know that Asgardians are extremely gentle when it comes to matters of children. Something I’m sure is foreign to you.” Thor winked as he said the last part.

Loki opened his mouth to say something in retaliation when he heard a timid voice saying, “Your Majesty.” in a questioning tone.

Loki and Thor turned to see a young servant girl standing in the doorway of Thor’s room. She seemed fearful of interrupting the banter between Loki and Thor, and she seemed especially wary of Loki.

“I have brought the food you requested.” She said keeping her eyes everywhere but Loki. As if his presence burned her.

Thor motioned for the servant to place the food on a small table and she made a quick exit. Loki wanted to remark on how fearful she was for an Asgardian but then his eyes widened and he almost drooled.

The tray she had brought was heaped with raw meat, as well as cooked meat and bread that Loki guessed Aesir ate for breakfast. There was enough food to feed Loki for a week on a single tray.

Thor was already sitting in one of the chairs by the table. He was eating some of the bread. He looked up to where Loki was standing frozen. “Is this meat to your liking?” He asked. “I informed the cooks of your meal preferences and I hope you can eat this.”

Loki sat down and lifted a piece of the pink meat. Blood still dripped from it. He released a blast of freezing air from his other hand and froze the meat. Then he took a bite of it and he closed his eyes as the flavor exploded in his mouth. Loki suppressed the urge to moan as he chewed.

When Loki opened his eyes he saw Thor giving him the oddest look. “Do you always enjoy your meals so?” Thor asked.

“I can wax poetically about it if you would like.” Loki said with a smirk.

Thor grinned. “I’ll tell the cooks that the meal was to your liking.”

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace. Loki was too busy enjoying his first complete meal in days to cast barbs at Thor.

Once the meal was over Thor stood up and went over to Mjolnir. He beckoned to Loki. “Come Loki, it is time for me to show you my feats of strength.” Thor said.

Loki smirked. “You were serious?” Incredulity colored Loki’s tone.

“Of course! It’s lonely when no one is there to share my victory in the training ring.” Thor said.

“I’m fairly certain all of Asgard cheers for their golden prince.” Loki said as he stood and walked toward the door.

“Aren’t you going to put more clothes on?” Thor asked as he regarded Loki’s almost nude form.

Loki was not wearing a shirt, and only had a pair of breeches on him. He looked down at his body. Most of his body was bare. But the heat of Asgard was oppressive and the thought of wearing more clothing irked Loki. “It’s already too hot for anything heavier than this.” Loki said.

“At least wear a shirt.” Thor argued.

“Why? Jotunn have no need for shirts. I don’t feel cold.”

“You can’t wander around my Father’s palace without a shirt on, it’s absurd!” Thor said. “In the privacy of my rooms sure, but not in the palace.”

Loki frowned. “Fine. I’ll wear a shirt. But it’s coming off the second we’re back here.” Loki said with a pout. “And I’ll want some ice water. Or normal water since I can make ice myself.”

Thor smiled and retrieved the most lightweight shirt he owned and gave it to Loki. Once Loki was wearing it Thor deemed him ready to leave.

Loki followed Thor down the halls of the palace. Everything was golden and embellished. Metallic surfaces were everywhere reflecting the ever present light that seemed to filter everywhere. Loki could not have stood out anymore. He looked like a spot of frost bite with his blue skin and horns.

Beside him Thor was watching him. And everyone they passed by. Every single person stared at Loki, which he didn’t understand; hadn’t they seen Frost Giants before? Loki was nothing special. There were several others that were taller and stronger than him.

But Loki had to guess that his horns and the swirling patterns across his skin must seem odd. Only Frost Giants of the royal bloodline had markings as intricate as his. The Frost Giants these people would have come in contact with would appear as massive blue monsters and Loki was quite the opposite of that.

Loki paid little attention to the looks he earned as he walked beside Thor. He was probably supposed to walk behind Thor as a sign of deference, but Thor hadn’t said anything about it. So Loki walked beside him as an equal.

They stepped outside of the palace and Loki had to close his eyes and shield his face from the sun. It was so bright in Asgard!

“Oh bloody hel!” Loki muttered as he tried to hide from the glare.

Thor laughed as he took Loki’s arm in hand and guided him toward the training ring. “Are you alright Loki?” He asked. “Are you feeling faint?”

“It’s so bright here! I’m going blind. You’ll have to lead me around like an old woman, I hope you’re happy.” Loki admonished.

“I hardly think some sunlight is going to make you go blind.” Thor said. “Here, stand in the shade.”

Loki opened his eyes and saw that Thor had led him to some shade under a tree. And also everyone around the ring was watching him and Thor intently. Loki recognized a couple from the many battles he had fought in. Loki wondered if the one who had wounded him so grievously was still alive.

“Are you better now?” Thor was asking. “Loki?”

“Yes I am.” Loki said after he had roused himself from his wondering. “Aren’t you supposed to be showing me how much stronger Frost Giants are than you?”

Thor laughed. “I’m going to enjoy having you in Asgard.” Thor said. “And making you eat your words.”

Loki smirked and watched Thor walk toward the ring. As Loki leaned against the tree he absently ran his fingers over the spot on his chest that was still healing. He looked out at the Asgardians that flocked around Thor in the ring. There were many men and a single woman.

Thor selected one of the larger men to face him in a hand to hand combat exercise. They got to tussling soon and Loki watched idly while his thoughts turned to Thor.

Loki had no idea what to think of this Thor character, how easily he had given Loki his magic back and how respectfully he had treated Loki made no sense. Asgardians were not known to harbor positive feelings for Frost Giants. Ever since Loki had collapsed into Thor’s arms Loki had been treated like an equal and it made no sense. Loki had no clue what to do in this situation.

He’d been called the Silvertongue back in Jotunheim, but that was mainly due to the fact that he could manipulate his Father into giving him whatever he desired. Or how he had manipulated Jotunn politics so that his older Brother Helbindi could become a religious leader when Laufey had wanted to do anything but that.

There was no reason to manipulate Thor. There were no political gains Loki could make, he was in Asgard. He had no love for anyone in this realm and no-one to protect or help. The only thing he could possibly take would be the Casket of Ancient Winters, but if he simply behaved then that would return to Jotunheim without him in five years. The only thing Loki could think of doing in this situation would be to make the Asgardians love him so they wouldn’t want to hurt him in five years when he was no longer Thor’s slave.

It would be beneficial for him to become a friend of Thor Odinson. Because he would soon be one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms. With his hammer and the throne of Asgard, it would be good for Loki to be friendly with him.

There was also the strange feeling Loki got whenever he was around Thor. It was not a feeling he’s ever had before, Loki felt a slight sense of familiarity. Like he knew Thor somehow. But that didn’t make sense. Loki had never met him before. Loki also didn’t feel a sense of reverence for Thor even though everyone near him should. Thor was soon to be the King of Asgard, and was a remarkable warrior who could easily kill Loki; yet Loki felt no fear around him.

Not that Loki trusted the Asgardian prince. That wasn’t the case. Loki was still waiting for the moment when Thor would turn to Loki and say something along the lines of, ‘You Jotunn bitch! Get out of my sight!’

Loki was awoken from his musings by someone clearing their throat next to him.

There was a woman with golden hair next to him. “Greetings Jotunn.” She said when she knew that she had Loki’s attention.

“Greetings Aesir.” Loki said and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Are you the one that Laufey gave to Thor in exchange for peace?” The woman asked.

“I am.” Loki said. “And I have a name, as I’m sure that you do.”

“I am Sif.” The lady said gruffly. “I have never seen a giant such as you. All small and frail, did Odin truly find you in a battle or did Laufey give you up?”

Loki laughed. “I am Loki. I fought with my Brothers for much of the war.” He said. “And I have never seen a woman like you, you are all gruff and strong. There is not an ounce of feminine grace about you, tell me, were you born this way?”

“I will not harm you. As you are acting as a hostage for peace.” Sif said as she glared at Loki. “But I will not tolerate being insulted by you. You will treat me and all warriors of Asgard with respect. And we will treat you the same way.”

Loki was actually surprised. He was expecting a lot more negativity directed at him. Maybe old man Odin was right about Asgardians being honorable.

Loki’s surprise must have shown on his face. Because Sif was laughing faintly. “Did you expect me to try and harm you right in the open? How funny. In all seriousness little Jotunn, I was expecting a monster to be Thor’s new slave. You are hardly that.” Sif reached her hand out and hovered it next to Loki’s head. “You’re shorter than me, and much more delicate. I could hardly harm you in good conscience. Even if you are a Frost Giant.”

“So you’re only going to be civil towards me because of my size?” Loki asked. “How is that honorable? Or wise? I don’t know whether to be insulted by that or relieved.”

Sif opened her mouth to say something when Thor trotted up and playfully yelled at Loki. “Loki! I was going to be angry with you for not paying attention when I bested four opponents but I see you are meeting Sif.” Thor patted Sif’s shoulder none too gently. “Sif, this is Loki. He is a Jotunn Prince, he’s quite a funny fellow and I think you two would get along marvelously.”

“He’s a Jotunn Thor. Only a week ago were his people at war with us.” Sif said.

“Which is why it’s important to treat him kindly. I want him to know that the war is over and I want Loki to feel comfortable in Asgard.” Thor turned to Loki. “Were you able to see my feats of strength? I bested four warriors, surely you saw one?”

Thor seemed like a puppy asking for approval, it hardly fitted his image as God of Thunder. “I have only been speaking to Sif for a few moments, how were you able to dispatch four warriors in that time?” Loki asked.

“I told you I was strong, were you not listening this morning?” Thor asked.

“I merely thought you to be exaggerating.” Loki answered. “Which would be rude. Telling lies to someone wounded.”

Thor laughed. “I would never lie to someone so close to death. I promise.” Thor said.

“When were you ever near death?” Sif asked eying Loki closely. “You seem more likely to be lounging about a palace instead of almost dying.”

“My Father brought him from battle still greatly wounded. He had been stabbed in his heart and nearly died several times after being brought to Asgard. He is still recovering.” Thor said. “Once you are better you’ll be facing me in the ring.”

“Oh yes, because being in a brawl with you is what I want to do.” Loki said.

Thor laughed. “He has made me laugh so much.” Thor directed to Sif. “Sif, it’s your turn to spar with me.”

“I’ve been looking forward to it.” Sif said as she went to the ring.

This time Loki watched Thor in the ring. How easily Thor dispatched Sif, although Sif was obviously a talented warrior. Thor was like an unstoppable force. It was quite remarkable to watch him beat up Asgardian warriors. In a primal satisfying way.

If this was how Loki was going to spend the rest of his days in Asgard this wasn’t the worst fate. It was fairly entertaining but he knew himself and he would grow bored of it soon enough.

No one else approached Loki as he stood under the tree. And after a few more matches Thor deemed himself done for the day and went to collect Loki.

Thor was drenched in sweat and Loki grimaced. “By the norns Thor, please tell me you plan on cleaning yourself off.” He said.

Thor laughed as he stepped under the shade of the tree to stand next to Loki.  “Did you see my feats of strength?”

“It was either that or two mud boars wrestling.” Loki said. “I couldn’t really tell.”

“It is hardly the time of year for mud wrestling. But I assure you, we will once it is.” Thor said. “I think you’ll find it liberating. Now, let’s go back inside so that I may wash the ‘foul’ sweat off of me.”

“Is that all you do?” Loki asked as they walked back to Thor’s rooms. “Spar with people and bathe? Because I think life on Asgard is going to be terribly dull if that is all that we do.”

“Oh don’t be so negative. Later I’m going to show you the richness of Asgard.” Thor said.

Loki eyed all of the gold around him. “Ah yes. Because I haven’t gotten a chance to see it.” He said sarcastically.

“You’ve spent most of your time here unconscious” Thor said as he held the door to his rooms open for Loki. Apparently Asgardians were honorable _and_ chivalrous.

Loki collapsed onto the couch and ripped off his shirt as Thor went into an adjoining room that Loki guessed was the bath chamber. “I’ll be just a second.” Thor said from inside. And then he said, “Blast! Gudrun broke the cold water pipes. I’ll have to summon the maid for ice.”

“No need for such drastic measures.” Loki said as he stood up and sauntered into the bathroom. “Your living with a Frost Giant. I can summon some ice.”

Thor was standing shirtless in the bath room. It was also quite spacious. Asgardians must be claustrophobic. Loki was trying to focus on anything other than Thor’s muscle definition.

“You can summon ice?” Thor asked as Loki took hold of a bucket of water.

“Of course I can.” Loki said. “Any Frost Giant with a half decent sense of seidr can.”

“And how many is that?” Thor asked.

“Not many.” Loki admitted. He then held up the bucket of ice to Thor. “Here, mighty warrior, I present your prize for defeating all your foes in the ring.”

That made Thor laugh so loud that Loki swore the walls shook.

“I’m going to like having you around.” Thor said.

Loki left the bathing room quickly and went to stand on Thor’s balcony. He looked out over the lush landscape of Asgard and its rich capitol. How different all of this was from his frozen wasteland home. He’d already eaten more today than he had in a week back during the war on Jotunheim.

His heart ached every time he reminded himself that he couldn’t go back to his icy home. He was going to be stuck in the sweltering heat of Asgard for the rest of his life.

He sighed and stepped away from the balcony and went back into the room. His first full day in Asgard was halfway over and it had been completely opposite from what he expected. How was he to know that Old Man Odin had been telling the truth about the nature of Asgardians?

And how lucky was he to have Thor as a ‘master’? This wasn’t like any slavery Loki had heard of. So far, he’d eaten nicely, slept in a nice bed, and had to watch Thor beat some people up willingly. If this was what slavery was to the house of Odin Loki could get used to this.

Loki was awakened from his musings by a large hand clapping his shoulder. Thor was done bathing, and he looked much better without sweat all over his body and clean hair.

“I want to show you some of Asgard now.” Thor said. “You’ll have to put your shirt back on.”

Loki grimaced but nevertheless put his shirt back on. “Where will we go first?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Thor said with a smirk and went to the door. “You’ll have to follow me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns about Asgard.

Asgard was blindingly beautiful. Never had Loki been surrounded by so much richness. As he walked beside Thor through the streets of the city his eyes were everywhere.

The dark marks of war had not affected the beauty of this realm like Jotunheim.

As Loki walked through the paved streets his mind turned back to his home. How he would never get to see Laufey’s palace of ice, or the jagged land where he had grown again. Instead he would be here in this admittedly beautiful realm for the rest of his life.

Thor was pointing out each building and its purpose to Loki. “And that’s a florist, if you fancy a lady you buy her flowers.”

“What are flowers?” Loki asked. “Are they edible?”

“You’ve never seen flowers?” Thor seemed appalled.

Thor went to the window of the florist shop. He pointed inside at all the flowers. “Have you never seen flowers? Truly?”

Loki looked through the glass at the colorful plants. “Oh, those. I’ve only seen them when I go to Vanaheim. They don’t seem to serve a purpose, they don’t provide food like other plants.”

“They represent love and other things. Women love them.” Thor said as he walked away.

“How many women have you given flowers to?” Loki asked. He couldn’t imagine giving such a useless thing to a Frost Giantess.

“Only my Mother. Sif never cared for them.”

“Maybe she and I will get along.” Loki said thoughtfully.

Loki followed Thor around for another hour before he started having a difficult time focusing on what Thor was saying. His thoughts turned back to how Asgardians had a bit of a thing for marching wounded Frost Giants around their realm. And his lungs began to ache as did the healing wound on his chest.

He leaned against one of the walls while Thor was explaining how people gather in the fountains when it gets hot. He tried to look like he was paying attention until he felt a small touch on his arm.

A young Aesir child was staring up at Loki in shock. He’d just poked Loki’s arm (none too gently!) and was amazed that his limb hadn’t frozen off. The child reached out and poked Loki’s arm again. And once again stared at Loki in shock. But this time the child was grinning wildly.

“You’re so cold.” The child said.

Loki nodded.

This time the child took Loki’s hand. “Why are you blue?” He asked.

“I’m a Frost Giant. Haven’t your parents told you about my people?”

“Mommy said that Frost Giants are really big and scary; if they touch us we freeze instantly. You’re not scary or big.” The child threaded his fingers through Loki’s. “And I’m not frozen.”

“I’m quite scary.” Loki said as he gently extricated his hand from the child’s.

“Are you already making friends?” Thor asked as he clapped his hand (none too gently!) on Loki’s shoulder. “It seems my fears about you being lonely were wrong.”

The child outright beamed when he saw Thor. “Prince Thor! You’re back from the war! Tell me, how many of the monsters did you kill?”

Loki puffed an air of distaste from his mouth.

Thor’s eyes went to Loki surreptitiously but he quickly focused back on the child. “The Frost Giants are our allies now. It matters not how many I killed, we only need to honor our dead and move forward in peace.” Thor said as he led Loki away.

Once they were well enough away from the child Loki turned to Thor and said, “I am impressed with your wording. That was quite graceful.”

“I am capable of speaking about your people with respect.” Thor said.

“I always thought you were better at hitting things than at speaking.” Loki admitted.

“I’ve been communicating with you just fine without hitting you.” Thor pointed out. “Not that I ever would. I would probably break one of your bones.”

“You think me that delicate?” Loki asked.

“Well, I am taller and wider than you. When you are the supposed giant.”

“I’m still a giant. To dwarves.” Loki said.

Thor laughed and patted Loki’s shoulder. “It’s almost time for the night feast, let’s go back to the palace.”

“We already ate today. Are we going to eat again?”

Thor stopped in his tracks and faced Loki directly. “Do you often eat once a day?” He asked straight to Loki’s face.

Loki nodded and noticed that people walking around them were staring. “Yes.”

“That is a worse fate than death! Now I understand how you became so anemic and weak. We must work to remedy your situation.” Thor said. “You are a prince, how is it that you were fed only once a day?”

“I often gave my extra portions to the other warriors. They were fighting harder than I was, and on fewer rations.”

“But you were battling! You were gravely wounded!” Thor said as his eyes went to the spot on Loki’s chest where he had been stabbed. “You were just as much a warrior as anyone else.”

“It’s in the past. You don’t need to worry about it.” Loki was eager to change the subject.

“As you say. I just find that it detestable to deny a Prince of regular meals.”

Loki didn’t want to continue the argument. It only reminded him that he wouldn’t be around fellow Frost Giants.  And Thor would hardly understand why Loki had given up meals so that others could eat. Not when Thor was a privileged son of Asgard who had been given everything he would ever need.

This time when they went back to the castle Thor led Loki in a different direction than his rooms. They ended up in the banquet hall of Asgard. There were already slabs of meat laid out on tables and people were gathering to feast.

“Here, sit next to me.” Thor said as he took a seat and gave Loki the one to his right.

“Do you always eat this lavishly?” Loki asked as he eyed the cooked ham in front of him.

“No. We are still celebrating the peace between our realm and yours.” Thor smiled at Loki. “So you could say this feast is in your honor.”

Loki suppressed a laugh. “You make it sound as if I died.”

“You nearly did.”

“It was a mere brush with death on my part, kidnapping and sleazy politics on the All Father’s part.” Loki said.

“And your Father.” Thor reminded Loki. “Your Father managed to get the one thing my Father didn’t want to give back to Jotunheim.”

A servant appeared behind Thor with a tray of raw meat. Thor took it out of her hands and placed it in front of Loki. “Enough talk of past things, we can’t have you hungry at your own feast.” Thor said.

“There is no worse fate.” Loki mocked Thor’s earlier statement.

“Indeed.” Thor said oblivious. “The All Father had toasted with the All Mother. We may eat now.”

Thor set about to eating like a barbarian. Loki frowned at him and began freezing chunks of his own meat.

All the Aesir seated by Thor and Loki were watching Loki intently. They had probably never seen a Frost Giant in such a domestic setting. They probably thought that Frost Giants eat anything in sight like barbarians. Or like Thor.

Thor conversed with several of the Aesir seated by them, and Loki recognized a few from the sparring earlier in the day. Thor introduced Loki to everyone, and Loki remembered each of the names for later usage.

One of Thor’s friends addressed Loki first. “So Loki, tell me is it true that your people eat their own offspring?”

Loki noticed in amusement that everyone was watching him in uncomfortable silence. They must be wondering if Loki was going to go ballistic.

“Truthfully?” Loki said and made sure that all eyes were on him. “We do. In fact, when my Father Laufey held me as a babe he looked down at me and said ‘this one’s too small for me to eat! I’ll have to try and have another.’ and that is the only reason that I still live.”

There was uncomfortable laughter all around. But Loki made sure to keep eye contact with Thor’s friend, this one’s name was Volstagg.

“In all honesty, my people bear children with as much fervor as any other race. And once children are born they are cherished and protected. A Frost Giant parent would rather eat themselves before eating their child.” Loki said. “I have not asked Thor if your people fornicate with horses, because I know it is a ridiculous claim made by my people and I would appreciate being treated in a similar manner.”

Thor’s large arm draped itself around Loki’s shoulders again. “Loki is right. Our people are at peace, we must treat each other with respect if we want a full reconciliation. If anyone says anything disrespectful to Loki they are to be punished.”

Loki did not expect Thor to side with him. He’d barely known Loki for a day, and he’d known Volstagg for over a century.

Loki looked to Volstagg and noticed the man nodding at Thor. He looked right at Loki and said, “My apologies Loki.”

Thor looked down at Loki and upon seeing the shocked look on his face brought Loki closer to his side. Never in all of Loki’s life did he think he would be on the receiving end of a side hug from Thor Odinson.

“Why do you look so surprised little Giant?” Thor whispered to Loki.

Loki didn’t know what to say. Everyone at the table was back to their conversations, but eyes were still on Loki and Thor and were watching their exchange.

“I am still waiting for you to tell me whether you fornicate with horses.” Loki whispered to Thor.

Thor laughed heartily. “I have never fornicated with a horse, much as you have never eaten a Frost Giant child.”

Thor released Loki’s shoulders and set back to his task of eating everything in front of him. He did not touch Loki’s raw and frozen meat, but everything else he would take from freely.

The rest of the feast passed without anyone else inciting Loki and he and Thor went back to Thor’s rooms.

Same as before Loki went to the couch and took his shirt off. This time he sprawled across the soft surface of the couch and almost fell asleep.

“Don’t tell me that you plan on sleeping there.” Thor said from the bed.

Loki sat up a little. “Of course. I’m not going to sleep in the bed with you.” He said.

“Nonsense, you’re under my care and you’ll be sleeping in a bed.” Thor sounded fairly resolute. “I said I won’t treat you like a slave and I intend to keep my promise.”

Loki stood up and went to the bed. It was large enough for the two of them to sleep in without bumping into each other. But it was still strange. Sleeping in the same bed as an Asgardian Prince. Loki wondered if he would spend the next five years sleeping in Thor’s bed.

“I promise I don’t bite.” Thor said as he slipped under the covers.

Loki was tired. He was swaying on his feet from wandering around all day and the bed looked comfortable. Thor looked nothing like a murderer with his blond hair spread across his pillow and snuggled into the sheets.

Loki sighed and slipped under the covers of the right side of the bed. Once he was in bed he snapped his fingers and all of the torches in Thor’s chambers went out and darkness covered everything except for the starlight filtering through the windows.

“I forgot you were a sorcerer.” Thor said.

“You should remember that.” Loki mumbled.

And the same as last time he fell asleep in Thor’s presence he heard Thor say, “Good night Loki.”

The next three days passed in the same way. Thor and Loki woke up, ate breakfast while having banter, Loki watched Thor beat people up and then Thor took Loki around Asgard. The dinners were still uncomfortable for Loki because the Asgardians had not warmed up to him very much.

But Thor. Thor still treated Loki like an equal. Thor was always laughing and smiling around Loki. And Loki surprisingly enough found himself laughing and smiling around Thor.

It was odd. Loki had never met anyone like Thor. Loki had never had the instant connection that he and Thor had with anyone. He was still learning how to read Thor, but for the most part Loki was figuring him out.

On the third day Loki and Thor were back in Thor’s rooms after Thor’s sparring sessions. Only this time Thor came out of the bathroom dressed in formal garb. Mjolnir even hung at his hip.

“Are you going out to expand the empire?” Loki asked from his perch on the couch.

“Very funny Loki.” Thor said. “In truth though, I have to attend several meetings today. I will be busy for the next few days.”

“Oh, how nice of you to tell me. Now what am I supposed to do all day?” Loki asked.

“You’re in Asgard, everything is at your fingertips. What would you like to do? What do you do in your free time?”

Loki had to ponder that. He hadn’t had ‘free time’ in years. He’d been fighting in the war, and before that he’d been on the outs with his father and he’d been traveling. Nothing came to mind when he thought of free time. For so long he had thought that he was simply going to die in the war and leisure activities were something he would never experience.

Loki looked up from his dark thoughts and saw that Thor was waiting for Loki to answer.

“I didn’t ever have ‘free time’.” Loki admitted. “But when I was a child I liked to read books that Helbindi gave me. But they were always so rare.”

“You like books?” Thor said happily. “I’m not surprised. You seem like someone who would enjoy reading. We have many books here in Asgard. Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“I haven’t read a bound book in many years.” Loki said. “Not since I was a child.”

“Well you can pick it back up here, follow me.” Thor said and he grabbed Loki’s wrist.

Loki allowed Thor to drag him away. He didn’t bother putting his shirt back on, and Thor hadn’t noticed.

The Aesir they passed in the hall stared. Because Thor was in finery with Mjolnir at his hip, and Loki was shirtless with his wrist held firmly in Thor’s grasp. It must look like Thor was going to smite Loki.

This time they went a direction that Loki hadn’t been and he swore that the palace was a maze. If anyone was wanting to attack Asgard they would get lost easily within the palace.

Finally Thor stopped in front of an open set of double doors. Inside Loki saw shelves upon shelves of bound books. Loki stepped inside the room. There were not many people here, which didn’t surprise Loki. This was a realm for warriors not scholars.

The shelves towered over Loki and Thor. And Loki recognized several in languages other than Asgardian.

“Is there enough here for you?” Thor’s voice was too loud for a room full of books.

“I’ve never seen this many books all in one place.” Loki answered Thor. “I never took the Aesir for a race of readers.”

“Not many of us are. I know that I don’t care for it.” Thor said.

“How surprising.” Loki said in mock. His attention was not on Thor though, he was looking at all the books and all the titles.

“Aren’t you going to examine the books yourself?” Thor said.

Loki didn’t say anything. He reached out and touched one of the spines of the books. It was made from leather, and it felt incredibly warm. All the books in Jotunheim had been slightly frozen due to the climate and Loki had had to handle them gently. Here he could probably throw the books across a room and they would be fine.

The book he was touching was in Elven, and while he could understand their language, he wasn’t as versed in it as he should be. It was likely that this book would have vocabulary outside of his range of Elven.

He continued perusing the books. There were many in the language of the Dwarves, and several in the tongue of the Titans. The majority were in Asgardian, which wasn’t too difficult for Loki to read. However in a secluded corner he found books in Jotunn. His native language, and there were hundreds to choose from.

“Why would the Asgardians have books in Jotunn?” Loki wondered aloud.

“Because my Grandmother was a Frost Giant.” Thor answered from behind Loki.

Loki startled a little bit. He had thought that Thor had left him. “What are you still doing here?” Loki asked. “I thought that you had meetings to get to.”

Thor smiled. “I wanted to be sure that you liked the books we have here. And the meetings are full of old men they can wait a few moments.”

Loki looked back at the Jotunn books. There were so many, he could hardly imagine not liking any of them. One stuck out to him. It was the story his Dam had told him as a child.

Farbauti had always favored one Jotunn story over all the others, and had told it to Loki every night when he was a child. It had been the story of a warrior who was smaller than all the other warriors defeating a monster and winning the heart of a Princess.

Loki had not idea that the story came in a print form. He picked the book out of the shelf and opened it hesitantly. After flipping through a few pages he noticed that it was the exact same story that his Dam had told him. It even had illustrations which were captivating.

“Do you like that one?” Thor asked from beside Loki.

Loki turned to Thor. “I do.” He said. “I heard this story often when I was a child.”

Thor smiled and looked at the title. He gave a garbled attempt of a pronunciation of the Jotunn title, which made Loki laugh.

“I’ll have to read it sometime, to see if it’s any good.” Thor said.

“It requires those with a particular taste in stories.” Loki said with a laugh. “I don’t think you’ll be able to wrap your large head around it.”

“Then I shall strive to prove you wrong.” Thor said his face resolute.

“If you can even read Jotunn.” Loki said.

“I learned Jotunn at my Grandmother’s insistence. And if there are any words I don’t understand I shall ask you. Now I’m afraid I must take me leave, can you find your way back to my rooms?”

“I can. I’m not some hopeless maiden.” Loki said.

“But you still get lost on your way to the training ring and it has been several days.” Thor reminded Loki.

“That is because they are constantly being moved.” Loki said.

Thor laughed and clapped his hand on Loki’s shoulder (more gently after Loki had complained about how it hurt) and left Loki in the library.

Once Loki was alone he looked down at the book in his hands. His mind was filled with the vivid memories of his Dam telling him the story, something that had been precious to him. Loki had loved his Dam Farbauti much more than his Father Laufey.

Painful emotions swirled in his heart as he thought of his Dam.

Instead of taking the book with him, he placed the book back on the shelf and instead took one about the history of Asgard and left the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets the Mother.

Thor spent the rest of the day in meetings. Loki didn’t venture out of Thor’s rooms, it didn’t feel safe without Thor there as a buffer.

Instead of leaving the rooms Loki simply laid on Thor’s bed and Thor’s couch reading on the history of Asgard, and especially the parts about Asgard and Jotunn relations. It was enlightening to see the Asgardian perspective on events compared to his own Jotunn perceptions.

At the time for the night meal Loki grew slightly concerned because of Thor’s lengthy absence. But when a servant appeared with a tray of food Thor ghosted in behind the servant and collapsed on the couch next to Loki.

The servant eyed Thor warily and seemed to be noticing how close the God of Thunder sat to Loki.

“Is this enough food your Majesty?” The servant asked as she gestured toward the tray of food.

Thor nodded. “Yes. That will be all Groa.” He said.

So the servant who was so afraid of Loki was named Groa. Loki would remember that.

“How were the meetings?” Loki asked once Groa had left them.

Thor was leaning back against the couch with his head in his hands. His body posture spoke volumes. “They were tedious and excruciating. But necessary.” Thor said.

“Anything I need to warn my Brothers about?” Loki asked.

“No. Nothing that exciting. It was all domestic Asgardian matters.” Thor said as he took a slab of meat from the tray and commenced eating.

Silence fell around them, but Loki hardly noticed it. His mind was whirling with thoughts. How was Thor going to rule Asgard if he hated council meetings? How could Jotunheim’s safety be guaranteed when Thor was already showing signs of boredom in regards to statecraft?

Loki almost didn’t hear Thor say, “Tell me of your day, what book did you decide on?”

Thor picked up the book Loki was reading and frowned. “A history of Asgard? Why would you read such a boring book?”

“I wanted to compare my realm’s view of historical events with that of yours.” Loki answered.

Thor’s brow furrowed. “Are they so different?”

“Truthfully, no they aren’t. Your historians only have a few facts about Jotunn history and culture wrong. And most are all Jotunn secrets, things few outsiders know.” Loki said.

“Would my Father know?” Thor asked. “Or my Grandfather?”

Loki almost spat frozen meat out of his mouth. One of the best kept secrets of Jotunn were their heats, something that occurred annually in only a select few Jotunn and occurred much less frequent in others. Heats were not something a parent would ever want a child to know. It was a time of desperation, a time of almost un-ending need to become pregnant and impregnate someone else. Only a few outsiders knew of it.

“No Thor. Your Father would not know of it.” Loki said resolute. “His Dam would not have told him.”

“Why must it remain a secret? Our realms are at peace. There is no reason for there to be secrets.” Thor said.

“Not even Jotunn allies know our secrets. It’s not just Asgardians who we wouldn’t tell.” Loki said.

“Is there anything we’re wrong about that you can tell me? Because if there is, history texts will have to be re-written.” Thor said.

That was not what Loki expected to hear. Thor changing history texts only because Loki told him to was almost insanity.

“I haven’t finished reading.” Loki said. “I’ll tell you first if there is anything.”

Thor smiled. He got up and stretched his arms and legs. “It is late Loki, I wish to sleep.” He said as he went over and collapsed on the bed with all his finery on.

“You look like you’re about to march off to battle.” Loki said from across the room. “Not like you’re going to sleep.”

“I don’t suppose you’d help me remove my armor….” Thor said with a sheepish grin as he looked at Loki.

“I won’t.” Loki answered. “Call Groa, she seems like she would want to help you. Or Sif, I’m sure she’d like to see you without all your armor.”

Thor groaned. “Neither of them would help me.” He said slightly despondently.

Loki turned to look at Thor. “I thought that you and Lady Sif were in a relationship. Is that not true?”

Thor laughed really loud and Loki was concerned of people in the other rooms hearing him and wondering what was happening. “Sif and I are like shield brothers. There is no romance to be had between us.”

Loki grinned a little. “I thought that Shield brothers were exceptionally good at undressing each other though…” He chided. It was a dig at Asgardian warriors being attracted to each other, an insult creatively directed at Thor and Sif.

Thor only laughed louder. “There is nothing wrong with two people expressing their love to each other.” He said as he smiled at Loki. “Now that is enough of your insults for one night. I shall undress myself and we will go to sleep.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I never thought that the Prince of Asgard would address me as if I were a child.” He said.

Thor merely raised his eyebrow in return. “I could address you as if you were an elder. But if I did that I’d have to help you navigate across the room because you were blind. I hardly think you would enjoy that.” Thor said.

Loki laughed. But he stood up and went to the bed obediently. He was tired as well. And Loki really liked Thor’s bed. It was large and soft, and the pillows were divine. It was one of Loki’s favorite places to be in Asgard.

As Loki sat on the bed he watched Thor removing his ceremonial armor. It looked like a complicated process and Loki was once again thankful to be Jotunn. Jotunn finery consisted of easy to put on and remove clothing. Thor caught Loki’s eyes on him as he undressed.

“Do you fancy the sight of me without clothing?” Thor asked wryly.

“Forgive my curiosity, you are the first Asgardian that I have seen this closely.” Loki said.

“Oh? And do you like what you see?” Thor asked as he slipped into the bed beside Loki. Thor was without a shirt as well, he matched Loki.

“I suppose that you could be fatter and uglier.” Loki said as he grinned at Thor.

“Is that a compliment from you? How odd it sounds.” Thor said as he slipped into the bed. “I like it.”

“I would think all you hear would be compliments.” Loki yawned and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was met with Thor’s face staring at him happily. “What?”

“I’ve never seen a Frost Giant yawn before.” He said.

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he snapped his fingers and once again he and Thor were surrounded by darkness.

As Loki drifted to sleep he heard “Good night Loki.” And he smiled to himself and snuggled into his pillow.

The next day was just as lonely as the last. Thor left in the morning to go to meetings, while Loki lounged in Thor’s rooms reading and when he was sure no one was around, he tested out his magic spells.

Hours later Loki was standing at one of Thor’s windows with his hand on the glass. From his hand frost danced across the pane of glass, and swirled before he let it melt. He was doing this when Groa appeared with a tray of raw meat.

She set it down on the table loudly and left quickly. Evidently she had seen Loki manipulating ice and had balked. Loki was going to enjoy teasing her in the future.

Thor didn’t appear with this tray of food, he was still in meetings evidently. Or he had grown tired of Loki and had needed some space.

Loki read more about the history of Asgard after he had eaten. But when it grew too dark and too late and it appeared that Thor wouldn’t be returning anytime soon Loki gave up waiting. He tucked himself into Thor’s bed and turned the torches off.

Loki fell into sleep uneasily, it felt strange to sleep alone after sleeping in the same bed as someone for so many days.

But he did eventually fall asleep, only to be grabbed by the shoulder some time later. He was shaken gently out of sleep and his instincts took over. Every part of him singing ‘Threat threat threat.’ And he had to neutralize the threat.

An ice dagger appeared in his hand and he tackled whoever was in the room with him. He and the person fell onto the floor in the dark and He held the ice dagger at their neck only to see that it was Thor. He was straddling Thor with a weapon in hand.

“Easy Loki, I’m not going to hurt you.” Thor said sheepishly from underneath Loki. “I just got out of the meetings and I needed to tell you something.” He said.

Thor didn’t appear too concerned about the fact that Loki had very nearly slit his throat. Or the fact that he was laying on the ground with Loki on top of him with a dangerous weapon in hand.

“What did you want to tell me?” Loki murmured. His voice was slurred from sleep.

Thor shifted underneath Loki. “Won’t you let me up first?” He asked. “You know that I won’t hurt you, this isn’t the war. It’s over. You’re safe.”

Loki felt his heart slow down, and realized that it had been pounding with adrenaline. He retracted the ice dagger and slowly got off of Thor. “You don’t seem too upset with me.” Loki said.

“Many of our warriors react the same way. It was rude of me to do that to you.” Thor said. He was picking himself up and dusting himself off. “You are much more adept at hand to hand combat than I thought. We’ll have to face each other in the ring.”

Loki sat down on the bed and watched at Thor lit a single torch and began helping himself to some food and drink. It appeared that Thor could eat at all times.

“What did you need to tell me?” Loki asked.

“I suppose that I should tell you after giving you such a fright.” Thor said with a grin. “I have to slay a bilgesnipe on Vanaheim, as well as attend several diplomatic meetings. I have to leave early in the morning, so I thought to tell you now instead of waking you early. I’ll be gone for several days, and I cannot take you with me.” Thor said. “By the decree of our fathers you must remain here.”

“So you have to leave to slay a monster and to make some diplomats swoon.” Loki said as he nodded his head slightly. “I shall expect you back in three days.”

Thor raised his eyebrow. “ _You_ shall expect me back?” He said with amusement. “How much faith you place in my diplomatic skills.”

Loki scoffed. “Diplomacy is easy, no I meant to slay the bilgesnipe.”

Thor laughed heartily and Loki hoped that no one around them was sleeping. “I shall have the beast slain in several hours. Maybe a single hour if the Warriors Three and Sif assist me.” He said. “I’ll bring you back the horns and raw meat straight from the carcass for your dinner. Think of it as a welcome to Asgard present.”

Loki’s gut felt like it had taken up residence on the floor. Thor had no idea, but on Jotunheim delivering meat to someone was a sign of courtship. No one had given Loki meat in years.

“I’ll only eat it if you return in three days.” Loki said as he crossed his arms. “And what am I to do with bilgesnipe horns? I already have two horns of my own.”

“The horns will adorn your wall.” Thor said. “They’re a decoration.”

Thor stood up after eating and undressed quickly and then blew out the single torch. As he got into the bed beside Loki and fell asleep, Loki lay awake. His heart was still racing. His thoughts wouldn’t slow down either.

Thor hadn’t been avoiding him. Thor had been in meetings all day, and Thor was going to slay a beast and bring back the meat and horns for Loki. In Jotunheim when a Frost Giant brings another Frost Giant food that is a very intimate and romantic thing. Not something for Thor to take so lightly.

But Thor didn’t know. Thor had no clue that what he was doing was so precious to a Jotunn.

Loki had no idea what Asgardian courting was like, but he guessed that it involved drinking a lot of alcohol and punching each other. Or some other barbaric customs.

As Loki looked at Thor he felt something akin to fear settle in his heart. He didn’t want Thor to face the bilgesnipe, they were fearsome creatures. Although there were many other fearsome creatures in Jotunheim, Loki worried for Thor. Because Thor wasn’t as tough as a Frost Giant, Thor was Aesir.

Loki scooted closer to Thor’s sleeping body and held his hands over Thor’s form. He began murmuring enchantments of protection and his hands glowed green with his seidr. The lines of seidr swirled around Thor and sank into his skin.

After a few moments Loki withdrew his hands and slipped under the covers beside Thor.

Thor would be safe during his battle with the bilgesnipe. And for a long time afterward, because Loki had used very powerful protection spells.

The next morning Loki woke up to an empty bed. Thor had already left for Vanaheim.

After eating breakfast Loki settled upon Thor’s couch and started reading about Asgard.

Loki became so engrossed in reading about ancient Asgardian politics that he didn’t hear the door open. So when a voice said, “What an odd creature.” He nearly jumped out of his skin and attacked the person.

It was quite fortuitous that he didn’t, because the person who had spoken was none other than Frigga, Thor’s mother and Queen of Asgard.

“Your Majesty!” Loki said in shock as he took in the sight of Frigga. She was blond like her son, and it was evident which parent Thor looked like. Loki also knew to be wary of her, she was a powerful sorceress according to several accounts.

Frigga stepped into the room. “There is no need for you to stand, Frost Giant. I merely wished to see the creature my son is so taken with.” She said.

“I do not think that is the proper wording.” Loki said. “It is more like Thor is stuck with me.”

Frigga raised her eyebrow as she continued to stare at Loki. “You really are a strange creature, Jotunn. You are so small and delicate, even by Asgardian standards, and you are without a shirt lounging in my son’s chambers like you own them.” Frigga said as she took the seat opposite from Loki. “Tell me, what is your name?”

“Loki Laufeyson.” Loki answered her immediately.

“Loki. I have been wondering who has been stealing away all my son’s days.” Frigga said to Loki. “Who had the gall to tell Thor to return home in three days, but did not see him off this morning.”

Loki gulped a little. He hadn’t thought that saying that Thor must return in three days would be a grand gesture or anything… It had been mostly teasing on his part. And he hadn’t wanted to be alone in Asgard without Thor around. He also didn’t know that it was a tradition to see Thor off when he left.

Frigga laughed when she saw the look on Loki’s face. “Oh dear, I didn’t mean that in a malicious way.” She said with a smile. “I was merely curious about you. And any chance Thor gets to leave the palace he takes and often spends weeks away attending taverns and parties. But this time he said that he would return in three days. It was odd to hear him say, and even stranger when he said that he didn’t want you to be lonely.”

“Of course, he has also been spending quite a lot of time with you for the last few days. And I wished to see you for myself.” Frigga said. “And I see that you are a strange little Giant.”

“So I have been told by many Asgardians.” Loki said dryly.

“Have you enjoyed Asgard thus far?”

Loki frowned at the Queen. What a strange question to ask. “I have found your realm to be quite pleasing to the eyes. And I have been fed very well, so yes.”

“You will see that Asgardians love to eat quite a bit. It was strange for me to adjust to as well.” Frigga said in a friendly tone. “What are you reading?”

“A history of Asgard.” Loki said. “If I’m to spend the rest of my life here I might as well know more about this realm.”

Frigga’s eyes grew soft. “My husband told me about the deal with Laufey. It is a preferable agreement for both of our realms. However, it must be heart breaking to be separated from your home realm.” She said. “I am grateful for your sacrifice. You have saved many lives on both worlds.”

Loki shrugged and looked out the window behind him absently. His heart ached with longing for Jotunheim. After a time Frigga spoke again.

“Has Thor taken you to the palace gardens?”

Loki shook his head. “He has only shown me a florist.”

“Well then I will show you.” Frigga said. “Come with me.”

Loki looked at the Queen. She smiled at Loki. “Come on, you can trust me.” She said.

Loki stood up and put a shirt on. Upon seeing the Queen’s relieved look he smiled.

“Do you always lounge about my son’s rooms so scantily clad?” Frigga asked in amusement as Loki followed her through the hallways of Asgard.

“Indeed. Your realm is much hotter than mine. I would prefer to wear no clothing, but I believe Thor would be very embarrassed by that.” Loki said conversationally.

Frigga laughed. “You are quite funny, I had no idea that Frost Giants had a sense of humor.”

Loki wondered how that was funny. But he didn’t dare cast any barbs at this woman, for Loki knew that the Queen of a realm often held the most power and sway over the King. The power of Queens was not absolute, but it was silent. And he didn’t want to be hated by this woman.

Eventually they arrived at a place that Loki hadn’t been to before. It was a walled area that was larger than a herders land, and it was exposed to the elements unlike the rest of the palace.

Loki was mesmerized by the plants all around him. Such things grew on Jotunheim, but not like this. The plant life of Jotunheim were all thorns and resistant to the ever present cold. Here on Asgard these plants thrived even though they were very vulnerable.

The colors entranced Loki. So many vivid greens, and reds and blues. Loki was reminded of Asgard’s rainbow bridge, the bifrost which had allowed them superiority over all other realms.

The Queen was watching Loki. “Have you seen such things before?” She asked as she tenderly touched a flower.

“Not like this.” Loki said. “Nothing this beautiful, nothing this delicate. How do such things survive? Doesn’t the frost kill them?”

“The plants die every winter, but in the spring time they are reborn.” The Queen said. “Such is life.”

“Except that I live through the winter.” Loki said absently.

Frigga chuckled delicately. “I know you do.” She said. “Your people are quite miraculous in my opinion.”

Loki faced the Queen in shock. “I thought Asgardians hated Jotunn.”

Frigga grinned right at Loki, looking into his crimson eyes. “Asgard and Jotunheim are at peace. Anyone who holds a grudge past that is beyond saving.” She said. “And I was not raised on Asgard, I am from Vanaheim. I grew up hearing stories about fearsome Frost Giants, but I knew not to fear them. For they rarely venture outside of their frozen land, and only the strongest creatures can survive there. I have always known to respect your people, and I hope that all of Asgard can soon do that.”

Loki turned back toward the plants. “I wish I had as much faith in your people.” Loki said. “But I know that I will never feel welcome in this realm, I’m paramount to some stolen artifact from Jotunheim. With my appearance alone I’ll always be alienated, I do not belong in this world of beauty and vulnerability.”

Frigga laughed. “In the past, war lords from almost all the realms used to travel to Jotunheim to take Frost Giants built like you as their wives. The smaller giants that were more delicate and more beautiful than the others were hailed as the most desirous creatures and some of the most beautiful creatures in the nine realms.” Frigga said.

“You are the first such giant that I have ever seen, and I have to admit you are very beautiful.” Frigga said as she stepped closer to Loki. “Where else would you belong, if not the most beautiful realm?”

Loki had to admit that the Queen had provided a new way of looking at his situation. And maybe she was right, maybe Loki did belong in this realm of beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes back and everyone gets drunk.

Loki spent the majority of the next day in the Queen’s presence. He had never expected it to happen, but he had grown somewhat fond of the Asgardian Queen. Time would only tell if he would continue to feel that way, but for now he found her almost as easy to converse with as Thor. And she was very intelligent, which was a change of pace from most Asgardians.

They spent some more time in the gardens, and Loki guessed that this was one of her favorite spots.

This time though, she took him to a fountain and they sat on the edge of it. Loki was watching the fish swim around in the water.

“In the summer times my ladies and I like to dip our feet in the water. It is very refreshing in this heat.” Frigga was saying. “Although after Thor cut the tree over there down, there is almost no shade upon the fountain and now the water is always warm like a bath.”

Loki scowled at the water. “Thor tried telling me to take a bath. But there is nothing I hate more than sitting in warm water.” Loki said.

Frigga smiled at him. “I wish the water were cooler. Then we could both enjoy it.”

This time it was Loki’s turn to laugh. “As I told Thor, you have a Frost Giant living on the premises. You of all people should reap the rewards.” And then he dipped his feet in the water.

Frigga’s face was furrowed in confusion.

“Feel the water your majesty.” Loki prompted her.

Frigga gracefully removed her foot from its slipper and then hesitantly dipped it into the water. Her face broke into shock when she felt the temperature of the water.

Loki had cooled the water several degrees, it was now quite refreshing. While it was still slightly warm to him, he knew that he couldn’t put the water anywhere near freezing level because Frigga was much more sensitive to cold than him.

“How did you accomplish this?” She asked as her second foot joined in the water.

“It is an easy task to chill some water.” Loki said.

“You are quite a miraculous being.” Frigga said.

Loki shrugged off her praise. It really was an easy task to chill some water. His brothers would have been loath to praise him for such simple magic. It was still nice to hear it though.

Frigga had to leave after that, Loki guessed that she was attending to Queenly matters.

He returned to Thor’s chambers and read about Asgard more. He was nearly finished with the book.

It was still unsettling to sleep alone in Thor’s great bed, but eventually Loki was able to drift off. But that night, the first time since coming to Asgard, Loki suffered nightmares.

The terrors struck with malice and his dreams were filled with horror, he saw Helbindi and Byleistr, his brothers be struck down in battle.

He dreamed of endless battles, and he remembered how hopeless he had felt. How he had despaired the war never ending, how he feared the deaths of those he loved. How much he had lost.

He watched Laufey die, and then felt the stinging pain of a knife in his heart, the wound that had nearly killed him, and he looked and Odin held the knife. His one eye was glazed over with bloodlust and he cackled as Loki fell to the ground. Thor and Frigga joined him and laughed, and Farbauti and Angerboda-

Loki woke instantly from the nightmare. He was alone in Thor’s bed, it was still dark and he did not want to sleep anymore.

He got out of the bed and went out on Thor’s balcony. He looked out at the dark landscape, how the sky was filled with a different set of stars. His heart was still racing, and he had no idea how to calm down. Normally he would pace the icy plains until he had collected himself, but here he definitely had to remain in Thor’s rooms.

He focused on his breathing and wondered why the terrors were attacking. They had remained silent for all the other days he had been here, why were they voicing themselves now? Was it because he was sleeping alone? Did Thor keep the terrors away?

While in Jotunheim Loki had suffered night terrors for many years. Death and war often had negative impacts on one’s soul. Loki hadn’t ever thought that he would live past the war, so he had paid no mind to night terrors.

Loki leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked up at the foreign sky. It was quite mesmerizing, and he felt his heart rate slow. He took deep breaths and focused on spotting Asgardian constellations.

His thoughts turned to the family that he might never see again. No doubt they were all very busy with reconstruction and rebuilding after the war. Were they thinking of him though? Of Loki in a far-away realm, never to return?

He wondered if the Asgardians had nightmares. They hadn’t won, but they hadn’t lost as much as Jotunheim. Asgard still had its King and Queen, and its golden Prince still lived. Asgard was still golden and beautiful and unmarred.

Loki felt water streak down his face. He grinned sadly as he wiped the tears away. In Jotunheim he had cried tears of ice, here they were just water.

He turned around and lit several torches to be lonely with him for the rest of the night.

The next day he lounged on Thor’s couch and read, and because of his lack of sleep the night before he fell asleep while reading.

He woke up to a large weight settling itself over his body and hair brushing itself over his face. He opened his eyes and was met with Thor’s face.

“Good morning Loki.” Thor said from atop Loki.

Thor was lying on the couch, his body completely covering Loki’s own. Although he was being considerate and not putting his full weight on Loki. “Thor.” Loki said in greeting. “I didn’t know we were tackling each other.”

Thor laughed. “We are not, I just merely missed you enough to do so.” He smiled a vast row of teeth at Loki. “It is odd for you to be sleeping at this time, did you do too much yesterday?”

Loki raised his eyebrow. “I wouldn’t say so. I have barely had to do anything for the past few days.” He said. “Did you slay the beast and outsmart the diplomats?”

Thor nodded. “I slew the bilgesnipe without any assistance, here are its horns.” Thor raised the horns from beside the couch and held them up for Loki to see. “You’ll get its meat for your dinner.”

Loki freed one of his hands from under Thor and reached out to touch a horn. “They are much larger than mine. I think I might actually scare someone if I had these horns.”

Thor’s laughter echoed throughout the room. “You could never scare me little Giant.” He said. “Did you miss me while I was gone? Or did you like having my bed all to yourself?”

“I counted the hours in despair until you returned to me.” Loki said as he set his hand atop Thor’s hair. He carded his fingers through Thor’s hair marveling silently at its softness. “In truth though, I found it to be unsettling to stay in your rooms without you.”

Loki looked at Thor’s face and saw the God of Thunder looking more content than Loki had ever seen him. His eyes were almost closed and his face was contorted in a happy grin. Loki remembered that it did feel nice when other people ran their fingers through his hair. Once again, due to the war it hadn’t happened in a long time.

“So you did miss me.” Thor purred with his eyes still closed.

Loki frowned. “You missed me more.” Loki said. “I was surprised that you made it back in three days, your Mother said that you’re usually one for reveling when you travel.”

Thor’s eyes were instantly wide open and his head shot up from where it was starting to nestle in Loki’s shoulder. “You spoke to my Mother.” He said in a tone without inflection.

Loki smiled. “I did. We spent a lot of time together while you were gone. I think that you inherited a lot of positive qualities from her.”

Thor smiled and looked away from Loki. “She did mention wanting to meet you. I just wanted to wait longer before.” He said. “But I guess she didn’t heed my requests.”

Loki laughed as he caught sight of Thor pouting. “There is no reason to feel ashamed. She didn’t try to undermine you or anything; she merely asked me about Jotunheim and told me about Asgard.”

Loki shifted to try and get more comfortable which was a little difficult considering the hulking Thunder God lying on him. “But that’s enough about my time while you were gone. Tell me of the diplomats, I wish to know how it went.”

Disgust went across Thor’s face. “They acted superior to the Warriors Three and Sif. But they treated me with false respect. When in reality they were not grateful for the beast’s removal.” Thor said. “I dislike diplomats, they all seem to act like they are better than everyone else.”

Loki tried to make sense of what Thor had said. “So the diplomats had ulterior motives when interacting with you.” He said.

Thor nodded. “Indeed, I think that they wished to receive royal favor. But in order to do so, they should have treated my valued friends with respect.”

Loki laughed. “If only everyone were righteous.” He agreed. “But that is sadly not how life is outside of Asgard.”

Thor opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a feminine voice boomed “Thor!”

Both Thor and Loki turned their heads to see Sif standing in the doorway. The Warriors Three also stood behind her and all of them were staring at Thor and Loki. Loki’s hand was still in Thor’s hair, and Thor was still lying atop Loki.

“Greetings friends! Did you require my attention?” Thor asked sheepishly.

Loki couldn’t contain his smile. They were in such a suggestive position, it must be embarrassing for Thor’s friends to see.

“We were all restless after dealing with the diplomats, and thought that you’d want to spar with us.” Fandral said as he looked at Thor and not Loki.

“Do your friend’s often barge into your room unannounced?” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear.

Thor grinned at the sensation. “They usually do in the past, but there are now two occupants of the room so I can ask them to knock.” He whispered back.

“Well? Will you join us?” Sif asked. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked between Loki and Thor.

“Of course.” Thor said as he turned his head to smile at his friends. “We’ll both go.”

Thor lifted himself off of Loki and allowed the Jotunn to stand on his own. Loki was actually excited to leave the confines of Thor’s rooms; he’d only been to the gardens during Thor’s absence. It would be nice to breathe some fresh air.

Apparently a lot of other people had missed Thor as well, because almost every Asgardian they passed in the halls welcomed Thor back excitedly.

“Wow your Majesty, you returned from Vanaheim in record time!” Groa said as she carried a bucket of dirty linens through the halls. Her eyes once again, stayed completely away from Loki.

“Indeed Groa! I had much to return to.” Thor’s voice boomed in the large hall and his hand settled gently on Loki’s shoulder.

They continued through the halls, Thor’s hand never leaving Loki’s shoulder. Loki began to wonder how long Thor usually spent away, because everyone they passed was absolutely overjoyed to see the Golden Prince.

Loki had never received a joyous reunion like this when he came back from valiant quests on Jotunheim. Usually Helbindi was the only one that was glad to have him back. And his Dam, but Loki didn’t want to think about her.

Loki also wondered if Thor had returned only because he had asked. It made no sense, Loki was legally Thor’s slave. A Jotunn runt prince, and a sorcerer not a warrior. Why did Thor seem to care for him so much? And why would Thor listen to his whims?

But Loki could ask the same of himself. Thor was a brutish Aesir Prince, a warrior who often used his fists instead of his brain. Why did Loki like him so much?

Loki couldn’t explain it. He felt drawn towards Thor in a way that he had never felt before. And now that Thor had returned from Vanaheim Loki felt it. How he wanted to be near Thor, even though Thor was responsible for so many deaths.

But Thor hadn’t treated Loki like a slave, and he had brought Loki the meat and horns of a beast, which whenever Loki thought about he felt reluctant butterflies in his stomach. Everyone in this realm seemed to be swayed by Thor’s greatness, and Loki was not immune to it.

This time as Thor stepped into the sparring ring his blue eyes found Loki’s crimson ones and he winked before he bested a dozen contenders. After each victory Thor looked to make sure that Loki had seen and he smiled a great smile. Loki couldn’t help grinning back.

Loki noticed several confused looks directed his way, and he wondered why the Asgardians around were watching him. He had been on Asgard for a long enough time to not be greeted with surprise.

But before Loki could think further on the subject Thor had reappeared beside him and was very sweaty. “Let’s go back, there’s going to be a feast soon.” Thor said.

“Is it a welcome back feast?” Loki asked as they wandered back toward the palace.

“Yes it is. Father is celebrating my return, as well as renewed peace with Vanaheim.” Thor said. “We have not feasted in a long time.”

“I thought that we feasted a few days ago.” Loki said.

“We did, but that wasn’t a true feast. We were still grieving our losses then, now we will have a proper celebration. We haven’t had one in years.” Thor said.

“Are they different from your already rowdy dinners?” Loki asked. By this time they were within the palace and heading through the winding corridors to Thor’s rooms.

“They are! Entertainers will be brought, and there will be much food and drink. It is a time of joy and happiness.” Thor said.

“It sounds like a drunken parade.” Loki said. “Does one truly enjoy such things?”

Thor laughed. They were back in the privacy of Thor’s rooms. “I enjoy them. And I know that you will too. I’ll see to it.”

Thor stepped into the bathing room and Loki took his seat on the couch. His favorite place to sit in all of Asgard. Loki waited patiently for Thor to get ready for the feast.

He wondered if Thor would bed any women. Because that was one thing Thor had not been doing in all the time that Loki had been in Asgard. Surely tonight was a time in which Thor would.

Once Thor was ready, Loki could hear roaring voices outside Thor’s door and he guessed that the festivities had begun. They walked together toward Odin’s great banquet hall, and once they were in the room Loki was astounded by the sheer amount of food present, the meat from Thor’s bilgesnipe was present at the royal dais, but throughout the rest of the hall there were heaps of meat and vegetables. And wine and ale were flowing freely throughout the room. Lots of people were already seated and eating, but once they caught sight of Thor striding into the room they cheered.

Every single eye in the room seemed to focus on Thor, and then slide surreptitiously over to Loki beside him. It was unnerving to have this many people staring at him, and Loki was glad that Thor was beside him receiving just as much attention.

Thor raised his hand and waved to the room. And Loki felt Thor’s other hand slide around to rest on his lower back. He turned his head and raised his eyebrow at Thor. Thor only grinned back at him and began leading him to the royal table. The All Father and All Mother sat above the rest of the court, with other nobility and friends of Odin, and Loki saw two empty seats. He presumed for him and Thor.

During all Loki’s time in Asgard he and Thor had not sat near Odin and Frigga, and Loki wondered if he had been the reason for that. In reality, Loki should be allowed at the table. He was royalty from Jotunheim and on equal footing with the royalty here. But he wouldn’t push the issue.

Once they were at the table Thor took a seat and motioned for Loki to take the one to his right. Loki took it and noticed that throughout the hall there was poorly hidden disapproval evident about him sitting above the rest of the court.

“Greetings son.” Frigga said from her seat. “And greetings Loki.”

“Greetings Mother!” Thor said happily. Then he started helping himself to the copious food all around him.

Loki nodded to the Queen and she smiled at him. A servant brought a tray and set it in front of Loki. Upon lifting the lid Loki saw that it was indeed, raw meat from bilgesnipe all for his consumption, just as Thor had promised.

Loki set about freezing it, and as he took his first bite he noticed that Thor was watching him intently, and Odin and Frigga were watching in confusion. Loki chewed and smiled as the taste exploded on his tongue.

“Is it to your liking?” Thor asked his face expectant.

“It is. I like it very much.” Loki said.

Thor’s smile was infectious as he started eating his own food. Loki sat silently next to Thor for the next several minutes, conversations roared around them and Loki didn’t feel like taking part in them.

Thor joined a few, and he regaled the people sitting by them with tales of how he defeated the beast. They all listened intently, as did Loki.

After acrobats and tumblers had arrived to entertain the crowds Thor leaned over to Loki and whispered into his ear, “Have you tried the wine?”

Loki turned his head toward Thor, and their faces were so close it was as if they breathed the same air. “No. I don’t like being drunk.”

Thor laughed and reached for his own wine glass. “You can try a little without becoming too drunk, I’d like to see you loosen up.”

Thor held his wine glass out to Loki and Loki took it reluctantly and had a few sips. It was a bitter liquid, nothing like his-own wine on Jotunheim. But Loki had to admit that it was very rich and decadent.

Thor laughed. “Try some more, there is plenty.” He said when he saw Loki’s face.

Loki took another sip and it warmed him as it slid down his esophagus. “I don’t think drinking more is going to make me like it.” He said. “But I can tell it is a very high quality wine.”

“We only serve the best wine in Asgard.” Thor said.

Their heads were still very close, and Loki was sure that people were watching them intently. But he did not care. He liked being this close to Thor.

“Here,” Thor was saying as he presented Loki with a new cup. “This is ale, you might like this more.”

“I have had ale before, and whose cup is this? I’ll not drink a random person’s ale.” Loki said as he glared at the cup.

Thor laughed. “It is my own, I always have several drinks on hand.” He said pushing the cup into Loki’s hand.

Loki rolled his eyes but made sure that Thor saw his grin. He took a sip from the ale, and almost choked. It was so much better than anything he had had on Jotunheim. It was very sweet on Loki’s tongue, and he savored it.

“You like it!” Thor said happily.

“I do.” Loki said. “But I stand by what I said, I don’t like being drunk.”

Thor took the ale from Loki’s hand. “As you say then, you don’t have to try anymore.” He wrapped a large arm around Loki’s back and whispered into his ear, “I find these jesters incredibly boring.”

Loki looked out at the jesters that were performing. They were doing something incredibly complicated, which one had to pay attention to in order to understand and it wasn’t going over well with the hordes of intoxicated Asgardians.

“Would they be more exciting if they started hitting each other?” Loki asked Thor quietly.

“Not everything has to revolve around violence.” Thor pouted slightly. “What ways do you entertain in Jotunheim?”

Loki grinned. “We have traditional dances that we do during the seasonal change, but during the war I often cast illusions to entertain the soldiers.” Loki said. “Would you like to see one?”

Thor nodded his head and Loki felt his beard brush the side of his face. It was still strange to live with a creature that grew hair there.

Loki held his left hand up, and green seidr bloomed out of his fingertips and gathered into the image of a butterfly on his index finger. It was the exact replica of one he had seen in the gardens with Frigga. Thor’s head moved closer so that he could see it better. It took off of Loki’s finger and landed on the rim of Thor’s ale glass. There it sat and fluttered its wings.

“That’s amazing.” Thor said. “I’ve never seen such a detailed illusion.”

“You’ll get only the best magic from me.” Loki said smugly.

Thor reached a hand out and Loki had the butterfly land on Thor’s outstretched fingers. Thor laughed heartily. “I feel it!” He said as the butterfly walked across his index finger.

Thor turned to beam at Loki as he held the illusory bug, “This is truly marvelous. You must show me more of your magic once we are alone.” He said.

Seeing Thor look so happy caused something in Loki to warm, and he felt happiness settle in him. He smiled back at Thor with the same intensity.

“I know that it was not your choice,” Thor whispered. “But I am so happy that you are here.”

Loki didn’t know what to say, because he was happy to be here. He felt whole here, something that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. But he missed his family and his home dearly.

So he settled on saying, “I am happy.” As he ran his fingers through Thor’s hair and the butterfly in Thor’s hand turned to smoke and drifted away.

And in that moment, Loki knew he wasn’t lying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki's chemistry grows.

Loki woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and a head ache. All of his limbs were also tangled about Thor’s in the bed. Thor had an arm around Loki’s waist, and Loki had an arm around Thor’s neck and his head was burrowed into Thor’s shoulder and neck.

Their legs were shamelessly tangled together too. When Loki woke he noticed that Thor was asleep still, and he tried to remember what had happened during the feast.

He remembered that he and Thor had spent the entire night in each other’s company. Thor had never left his side, and if Loki could remember correctly, Thor hadn’t wanted to. A smug smile danced across Loki’s face when he remembered how others had vied for Thor’s attention, and it had instead been on him.

At one point the All Father and All Mother and the Warriors Three and Sif as well as Thor were all gathered around him as he was telling a tale of how he had slain an ice boar in Jotunheim. They had cheered and laughed during the tale. And seemed genuinely interested in how he had bested the beast using magic and his keen mind instead of brute strength. Thor in particular had listened very intently.

After that the All Father and All Mother had left the feast, and Loki and Thor had taken seats at a table with a stein of ale between them. By that time the alcohol had begun affecting Loki’s system, and he remembered that he had started laughing at everything. Even terrible jokes from random Aesir had caused Loki to collapse into fits of giggles. Thor had been incredibly amused and had pushed more ale onto Loki.

Looking back, Loki was reminded why he didn’t like being drunk. Some people turned overly dramatic, some people slept instantly, but Loki had always turned into a giggling mess whenever he was drunk. He didn’t do anything stupid or ridiculous, but he did remember telling some inappropriate jokes and Thor’s roaring laughter.

Later in the night, Loki had been unable to keep his eyes open and to keep from yawning and Thor had declared that they were going to bed. They had left the feast together and once they were in Thor’s rooms Loki had collapsed into Thor’s bed in a fit of giggles and Thor had joined him. They had wrapped themselves around each other and fallen asleep in seconds.

Loki looked at himself and noticed that he was without his shirt. So he had remembered to do that before going to sleep. Thor was still in full clothing, and was snoring lightly next to Loki’s face.

 Loki attempted to untangle himself from Thor and exit the bed only for Thor’s arms to tighten around him and Thor to curl around him. Loki sighed and looked at the sleeping Asgardian. Thor hadn’t acted drastically different after having alcohol. If anything Thor had only grown louder and laughed more. Not like Loki’s incessant giggling though, Thor’s laugh had been more of a hearty chuckle.  

Helbindid and Byleistr had grown so annoyed at Loki’s drunk giggling that any time that Loki became drunk they would leave him in the care of others. Unlike them Thor had appeared to find it quite amusing.

Loki looked down and noticed how much of his skin was touching Thor’s, and he wondered how Thor could sleep through it. Because Loki’s skin was a great deal colder than Thor’s; it could not be comfortable for the Asgardian.

Thor began to stir and his eyes opened and looked at Loki. “Good morning Loki.” Thor said as he tried to stretch only to find himself wrapped around Loki. Instead of looking annoyed like Loki had expected he merely smiled lazily and said, “I enjoyed that feast immensely. You are quite entertaining while drunk.”

“My bothers hate me when I get drunk. They think I’m annoying.” Loki said with a shrug. “So I don’t do it often.”

Thor frowned. “How could you ever be annoying? I think you are hilarious, and I enjoy your laughter. It is not something you often do.” Thor said.

Loki couldn’t contain his grin. “I am still not fond of being drunk. It makes me seem like an idiot.”

Thor laughed and looked at Loki. “You were regaling us with a tale of how you defeated a monster. That hardly made you sound like an idiot.”

Loki shook his head signaling the end of the subject and he and Thor untangled themselves from each other. As they got out of bed Groa appeared with a tray of food. Loki didn’t feel like eating a lot, he never did after a hang-over inducing night, but Thor helped himself to a generous portion.

Loki scoffed as he sat next to Thor. “How can you bear to eat after last night?”

Thor’s mouth was full of food when he responded, “I am always hungry!”

Loki tried not to laugh and instead helped himself to a small piece of meat.

“So did you enjoy yourself at the feast?” Thor asked a few minutes later.

“Surprisingly, I did.” Loki admitted. “I thought that there would be a lot more drunken foolery, I’m quite impressed so far.”

Thor smiled at him, and Loki felt his insides warm.

They didn’t go to the sparring ring that day. Thor was too hung over for that, instead they went to the library. Loki had finished his tome on Asgardian history, and was getting a new book. Thor seemed content to merely follow Loki and distract him from his task.

“What was the book you told me about when I first brought you here?” Thor asked as Loki perused the elven selections.

“Hmm?” Loki hummed while not paying attention to Thor.

Thor pouted at Loki. “The book in Jotunn, what was it called?”

“Spes Fides. Why?” Loki asked.

“I’m going to read it.” Thor said proudly.

Loki frowned. “Why would you do that? Your Jotunn is terrible.”

“My spoken Jotunn is impeccable!” Thor said in mock defense.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Using the Allspeak doesn’t count, it only applies to spoken languages. Reading is an entirely different matter.”

Thor strode toward the section with Jotunn books. “I swear on this day, that I will finish that book.”

Loki followed Thor. “What will be your punishment if you don’t read the book?” He asked.

Thor was standing in front of the shelf and was searching for the book. “I’ll read the book. There will be no nonsense about me not reading it.” Thor was resolute, and Loki was reminded that Thor would be a King soon. “And when I read it, I shall hear you praise my intelligence for a day.”

Upon seeing Loki’s confused expression Thor laughed. “I know how you think us; you think that all Aesir are violent barbarians without any intelligence. And I want to prove you wrong.” Thor said. “I want to show you that I can read a book and understand it.”

Loki was silent. His mind whirled and he wondered if anyone had ever told Thor that he was smart. Thor heard praises every day sung about his strength and cunning in battle, but had anyone _ever_ praised Thor’s intelligence?

Thor pulled the book out. His blue eyes glanced over at Loki, and Loki remembered that he had to respond.

“Should I sing your praises like a bard? Or should I wax them lyrically like a poet?” Loki asked with a sly grin.

“You can cast them like you do insults and barbs.” Thor said. “And you should drink some ale as you tell them. I’d quite like that.”

“Then I shall do so. But only once you have finished the book.” Loki said.

Thor smiled. “Let us get to work then, I’ve got a book to read. The first one in centuries.”

Loki rolled his eyes but he reached for a book in Jotunn as well, it was one of fables written a thousand years ago. He followed Thor to a couch in the back of the library, and they spent the afternoon reading next to each other. Occasionally Thor would ask Loki what a word meant in Jotunn and Loki would tell him, but other than that silence reigned in the library.

Loki did not see Frigga step into the library and watch them. Her face unreadable.

After a few hours it was time for the night meal, and Loki followed Thor to the banquet hall. He was amused whenever he saw clearly hung over Asgardians, how bloated and tired they looked. Loki’s own slim form hardly showed how much he had been consuming as of late.

Loki was going to sit at one of the lower tables, he had figured that sitting with the King and Queen was a one-time deal. When he felt Thor’s hand on his elbow. “We shall sit on the upper table.” Thor said.

Loki looked and saw that there were indeed two chairs open for them. This time as he took his seat at Thor’s side he noticed several looks directed at him. He knew to spot jealousy and anger, but there was also a lot of confused looks.

“When was the last time a Jotunn sat at this table?” Loki asked Thor as plates of food were brought forth.

“Whenever my Grandmother last feasted here.” Thor said. “You are the first in many years.”

“That might explain why so many appear to not want me here.” Loki said as he directed a subtle glance at the crowd below them.

Thor looked at the tables lined up below them and frowned. Once everyone saw Thor looking they looked away suspiciously fast.

Loki shook his head in exasperation at the Asgardians. “How are you finding your book?” Loki asked after a time.

Thor smiled and turned himself to fully face Loki. Loki did the same, and the people on their other sides were resolutely ignored in favor of conversing with each other.

“The hero of the story is nothing like a hero, he is small and weak and he uses trickery to defeat his enemies. How can such a hero be so celebrated? Especially by your race, who prize giants above others?” Thor asked.

“The hero represents how one should never give up, no matter if they are small and insignificant. If they fight for what they believe in, and never give up then they will eventually get what they want; be it love or recognition.” Loki said. “On Jotunheim such a story is celebrated because we are not like your golden Asgardians, we are Frost Giants. No one really wants to ally with us, or to stand with us when they can have Asgard or Vanaheim as an ally.”

Thor stroked his chin. “I didn’t think such things would matter to the Frost Giants. You are so much stronger than us, in both will and might. Your people are the only ones who have stayed at war with Asgard for as long as you did.”

“It is mostly about reputation, and how no matter how you begin you can still do great things.” Loki said. Then he eyed Thor slightly. “Is the book too much for your feeble mind to accept?” He asked with a smirk.

“Of course not. I can appreciate Jotunn literature as much as you can.” Thor defended himself. “And once I finish the book you’ll be telling all of Asgard how intelligent I am.”

“Of course. I see no reason why not, it will be the first time you have conquered a book will it not?” Loki said.

“It will.” Thor said. “If I am to fight in a new way then you should too. Tomorrow you should face me in the ring.”

“If you mean to insinuate that I don’t know how to fight I am going to be angry with you.” Loki said. “Did I not appear in your life with a near fatal battle wound?”

“Aye you did. But have you ever fought for practice, and not a war?” Thor asked.

“I haven’t.” Loki admitted. “So I shouldn’t practice, I only know how to kill.”

“When I practice I don’t use Mjolnir. Can’t you just not use a weapon?”

“My hands are my weapons.” Loki said. “It is almost impossible to not use them.”

“What if you don’t use magic?” Thor asked.

 Loki raised an eyebrow. “It’s still highly likely that I would harm you. And I’d rather not; because I don’t think anyone else would forgive me.”

“Are magic nullifiers out of question?” Thor asked.

“Yes!” Loki said in shock. “I hate them.”

“Well I’m sure we can figure out a way. It’s only fair, if I do something you enjoy then you should do something I enjoy.” Thor said and then he pressed his hand into the base of Loki’s right horn.

Loki suppressed the urge to moan, his horns were incredibly sensitive to touch. Most Frost Giants knew that, but an Asgardian wouldn’t. Instead Loki backed away slightly from the touch.

They spent the rest of the night speaking to each other and ignoring everyone else near them. And after that they retired to Thor’s rooms. As Loki drifted to sleep next to Thor he realized that he was enjoying his time in Asgard.

He was happier here, with this Golden Aesir prince than he had been in his last few decades on Jotunheim.

The next day as Loki watched Thor dispatch a sparring partner in the ring, he was absentmindedly thinking of things, when Thor faced him fully and gestured for him to come. Loki frowned but nonetheless stepped into the ring opposite from Thor.

“Let’s spar Loki.” Thor said. Thor was already covered in sweat, and Loki felt a little disgusted.

However, Loki heeded Thor and he removed his shirt. It was rather nice, and Loki didn’t want it to get tarnished with dirt.

“Very well.” Loki said. “Although without my seidr you’ll win very quickly.”

“I know you’re better at combat than that.” Thor said and the match began.

For all of Thor’s strength, Loki was quicker and so much more agile than any Asgardian. He dodged Thor’s blows seemingly before Thor made them, and he countered each one easily.

Loki had trained all his life to face off with monsters twice his size, slow and strong creatures that he could always outmaneuver. Thor was much easier to face than a fellow Frost Giant, because Thor didn’t have the stamina of a Frost Giant.

Each time Loki laid a small blow on Thor’s skin, Thor jumped at the chill of Loki’s skin. So much unlike any Asgardian foe.

Eventually Thor bested Loki and tackled him onto the ground. Loki lay underneath Thor panting, but still just as cold as he had begun.

“You are much better than I thought.” Thor said in awe.

Loki looked up at Thor. He opened his mouth to offer a retort and instead gave a slight moan as he felt Thor’s fingers run over the patterns on Loki’s sides.

The raised skin was much more sensitive than Loki’s other skin, and it was a knee-jerk reaction Loki couldn’t avoid. And Thor’s warm skin upon the lines was such a foreign feeling.

Thor looked down at Loki in shock. His fingers ran over the lines there once more and Loki shivered but managed to hold back his moan.

“That is quite enough.” Loki said after a moment. He grabbed Thor’s hand. “No need for any of _that._ ”

Thor only grinned and helped Loki stand. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” He said looking quite devious.

Loki glared at him. But when he turned to retrieve his shirt he saw that all Asgardians in the vicinity were watching him intently. He chalked it up to him not wearing a shirt, because of his lithe form and his faint scar over his heart.

“Are you pleased now?” Loki asked as he and Thor returned to the palace.

“I am very pleased. I had no inkling that you were so adept in the sparring ring. We must do that again.” Thor said. “No warrior has lasted as long with me.”

Loki laughed. “I find that hard to believe.” He said.

Loki followed Thor through the halls of Asgard, back to Thor’s rooms. After bathing Thor stopped him from grabbing the book he was reading. “I want to show you something.” Thor said.

Loki raised an eyebrow in question. But he followed Thor to the balcony. Thor held Mjolnir, something Loki was anxious about.

“Do you trust me?” Thor asked as he looked right into Loki’s eyes.

Loki took a breath. Did he trust Thor? Yes he did. Thor was the only person in this realm who he felt safe with, so he did trust him.

Loki nodded.

Thor put one of his large arms around Loki’s waist. “Hold on.” He said, and then he raised Mjolnir and suddenly they were in the air.

Loki sucked in a breath of air and held on to Thor as much as he could. His heart raced and his eyes looked all around them as the Palace became smaller and smaller. Thor seemed amused at Loki’s fear and Loki heard him laughing over the rush of the wind.

Loki had never flown before. It was exhilarating, but also frightening because he was completely at Thor’s mercy. Loki had heard that Thor could fly, but he’d never really taken a minute to think about what that meant, and now he was in the air with the man and his heart felt like exploding.

They landed in a forest, Loki had no idea where they were but he was glad to be on the ground but also sad that it was over. He looked around him and noticed that they were in a wooded glen.

Thor held onto Loki’s waist for a moment more, but then released him and took a step away. “Did you enjoy that?” He asked as he placed Mjolnir at his hip.

Loki was glad that he had forgone a shirt, because it would have surely blown away. He found himself grinning like an idiot at Thor.

“Where have you taken me?” Loki asked after a few moments of looking around at the forest around them.

“I wanted to show you this place.” Thor said as he smiled at the trees around them. “It was one of my favorite places to be as a child.”

Loki looked at the trees. So this was Thor’s childhood sanctuary. A wooded glen, hidden from the nearby villages and full of filtering green light. It was very fitting for the Asgardian prince. Loki heard the gurgle of a stream and he looked and sure enough across the glen there was a bank before a stream. This place was very beautiful like the rest of Asgard.

Loki’s sanctuary as a child had been a cave that was so small that only he could enter it. It was dark and dank and nothing like this sunny place. But Loki still missed it desperately.

Thor walked over to the bank and stood looking at the water. The light reflected easily off of it, and illuminated the trees all around them.

“When I was little, I tried to swim across the stream.” Thor said sadly. “But I didn’t make it, halfway across I was unable to touch the bottom and I sank. I would have drowned if Heimdall had not been watching. He was able to alert my Father and he saved me in time.”

Loki looked to the stream. It didn’t look dangerous, but maybe it could have been to a child.

“I never managed to cross it.” Thor said as he sat down by the stream.

“Is that why you love this place so much?” Loki asked. “Because it was the one thing you failed at?”

Thor chuckled. “Nay, I liked this place because I was truly alone here.” He said. “I often felt alone at the castle, but I was surrounded by others. Here it wasn’t an illusion.”

Loki looked at Thor’s bowed golden head. He wondered if Thor had told anyone other than him about this place. It didn’t feel like it. He took a seat next to Thor in respectful silence. What Thor was saying meant a lot to him, and Loki wasn’t going to interrupt. Not when Thor was revealing things no one else knew.

“All my life I’ve always been praised for my strength. For everything that I can do.” Thor said. “And it is truly wonderful to hear such things, but at the same time no one really knew me. No one knew my mind, or my weaknesses. And it always felt like I was missing something.” Thor said as he looked at the water. “Everyone on Asgard loved me, but no one wanted to know me. Women wanted to be in my bed, and men wanted to be on my hunts. But no one ever wanted to know my thoughts. Or anything that made me myself.”

Loki imagined a young Thor desperately wanting someone’s attention. Wanting to know that he was truly loved, and not just because he was Odin’s golden sun. Loki’s heart ached when he thought of it. While his own childhood had been much harder, he had known that Helbindi and his Dam had loved him unconditionally. Thor evidently hadn’t had that.

“I’m sure your youth was much more challenging, and you think me a spoiled Asgardian.” Thor said as he looked away from Loki.

Loki placed a hand gently on the back of Thor’s neck. His chilly fingers brushing against Thor’s hair and skin there. He turned Thor’s face to look at him.

“I don’t think that.” He said quietly. “I think it was easier for Asgard to see you as the Golden Prince, and nothing more. I can easily understand no one wanting to truly know you, because you are almost a legend yourself.” Loki smiled at Thor. “I don’t agree with it though. You are the kindest, smartest and best Asgardian that I have ever met and I consider it an honor to know you.”

Thor’s smile is different from all the other times that he has smiled in Loki’s presence. It is impossibly fond, and as if Loki is the only thing in the world that can make Thor happy.

“I have not felt alone in all the time that you have been here.” Thor murmured. His voice low, and only for Loki to hear.

Loki smiled back at Thor. “You are nothing like I thought.” He whispered. His hand on Thor’s neck brushed through the golden strands of Thor’s hair.

Thor leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Loki’s, and Loki closed his eyes at the sensation of Thor’s hair brushing against his horns. After a moment Loki leaned back and then he stood up and held his hand out to Thor.

“Come. We’re going to cross the little river together.” Loki said with a smirk.

Thor looked up from where he sat on the ground. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I can swim now, and I can fly with Mjolnir now. There is no reason to.”

“I think you should cross it.” Loki said and watched as Thor took his hand and let Loki help him up. “Everyone deserves to have some help.”

With that Loki stepped onto the water, and ice bloomed underneath him strong enough to hold him and Thor. “Do you trust me?” Loki asked Thor from where he stood on the water.

Thor was still holding Loki’s hand. He seemed to think for a moment, and then he nodded and followed Loki onto the water. Just as it had with Loki, ice appeared underneath him and supported him.

Thor looked up with a wild grin from where he stood. “How are you able to do this?” He asked incredulously. “I thought that I would fall through for sure.”

Loki smirked. “I wouldn’t let you fall.” He said. His hand was still clasped in Thor’s.

They walked together across the frozen surface of the water hand in hand until they reached the other side. Once they had done so Thor released Loki’s hand and pulled Loki into an embrace strong enough to crush him. Loki laughed and gently returned the embrace.

They held each other in Thor’s secret place hidden among green trees for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learned about Thor. Now it's time for Thor to learn more about Loki.

Loki and Thor made it to the banquet hall a little later than usual. They had arrived from the forest glen with only a few moments to spare, and Loki had hastily put on a shirt and then walked with Thor to eat.

Loki noticed that Thor was making as much eye contact with him as possible. Like Thor was trying to affirm that Loki was real, and not tricking him. Loki wanted to take Thor’s big hand in his like he had at the river. But this was Asgard and Loki could hardly get away with doing that in public.

Loki also noticed how he and Thor were acting. It was as if they were always aware of the other, and seemed only concerned with each other. Thor kept smiling when he knew that Loki was looking, and Loki couldn’t help returning with a catlike grin.

No one seemed to notice the way that Thor and Loki were acting and Loki was glad that the Asgardians were proving to be so unobservant. Loki hoped that they would continue to be. For not many of them would be comfortable with the closeness of Loki and Thor. Loki wasn’t even sure how he felt about it.

“So tell me of your favorite place to hide as a child.” Thor said after he had taken a long sip of ale. “Since I have already told you about mine.”

Loki smiled. “There was a cave beneath my Father’s fortress.” He said. “The entrance was so small that my brothers couldn’t fit in it. Only I could. It was incredibly dark, and very cold. Even for a Frost Giant. I had to learn a special spell to keep it lit. I loved it there.”

“What was the spell like?” Thor asked. “I can’t imagine you started a fire.”

Loki shook his head. “It was much more complicated than a mere fire spell. I can show you once we return to your rooms if you’d like. It’s one of my favorites to cast.”

After a few moments of silence between them Thor spoke again. This time it was quietly in Loki’s ear, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“In two days I shall be going on a hunt with the Warriors Three and Sif. And their entourage. I want you to come with us. Since we won’t be leaving Asgard you can accompany us.” Thor’s whispered breath warmed the skin of Loki’s ear.

Loki turned his face toward Thor’s. “Do you need me to protect you in the wilderness?” Loki asked.

Thor smiled and slid his arm around Loki’s shoulders. “No Little Giant, I just prefer your company.” Thor said heartily apparently not caring if anyone around them heard. “And I think you would enjoy the hunt. Especially fresh raw meat straight from an animal carcass.”

Loki hummed in agreement. “That is the best way to eat.”

“I will have to sadly disagree with you on that one.” Thor said. Then he leaned close enough to Loki to share air and whispered. “Look, everyone is watching Fandral make a spectacle of himself. Let’s sneak away so you can show me your spell.”

“How strange, I thought that Asgardians looked down upon mages.” Loki said as Thor led him out of the banquet hall.

“No one on Asgard can do spells like yours.” Thor said.

“Doesn’t that scare you?” Loki asked.

“Just because I don’t understand something doesn’t mean that I should fear it. We should celebrate your abilities instead of speaking ill of them.” Thor said.

Loki felt a tightening in his chest, and felt like he might cry in that moment. How could Thor’s heart be so golden? So pure and trusting? Loki was reminded of his Dam, and how accepting she had been. And for a fleeting moment Loki thought of Angerboda, but he instantly crushed that thought as an intense pain spread through his heart.

There was no need to dwell on the past. Loki was here in Asgard with Thor now, and nothing Loki did would bring back those that he loved.

Thor looked over at Loki’s face, and Loki didn’t know what Thor saw because instantly Thor’s arm was wound around his shoulders and he pressed Loki against his side. They walked that way until they reached Thor’s rooms.

Once they were in the room Thor moved to light some of the torches, because it was quite dark. But Loki stopped him.

Thor watched him closely as he took a seat on the couch. Loki moved his hands out away from his body, and held them palms up.

Loki whispered one of his most favorite spells, and green seidr curled out of his hands. Thor watched the glow with fascination evident in his face. The seidr curled around Loki’s fingers and glowed brighter and brighter until it exploded and the room was flooded with light.

The room was then full of a thousand tiny lights. Each one was like a star that floated on its axis, independent from the others. Thor stood where he was but he turned his head to regard the entire room.

Loki smirked as he looked at Thor’s face. But then Loki focused on the lights, they were truly magnificent. Loki hadn’t cast this spell in years; he’d needed to use all of his magic for combat purposes. This particular spell was all about aesthetics.

Thor stood among the lights and laughed. “This is remarkable.” He said in reverence. “Is each one a light?”

Loki nodded and then he too laughed as Thor reached out to touch one only for it to float away from his fingers. The lights swirled around Thor and illuminated him in their silver light. In fact, all of the room was washed in silver.

Thor looked right at Loki from where he stood. His face was impossibly kind, his smile completely content. He didn’t say anything, but Loki didn’t think he needed to.

“I can see how a dark cold cave could appear welcoming.” Thor murmured as he grinned at Loki.

Loki merely shrugged. “I combated loneliness by learning spells. This is one of my favorites.”

“It is beautiful.”

Loki watched the lights dazzle around Thor in their silver light for another moment before he snapped his fingers and all the lights exploded into different colors. Reds, blues, greens and white lights filled the room. Thor laughed and spun around to see the new development.

That night after Loki had darkened his colored lights and Thor had whispered his good nights, peace settled in Loki’s soul for the first time in ages. He slept soundly, and bloody war torn battlefields didn’t mar his dreams.

Thor had to leave early the next morning, he’d gently woken Loki to tell him that he would be spending most of the day in meetings with Odin and some Elves they were going to do business with.

Loki had blinked at Thor, nodded and then curled back around his pillow and gone to sleep.

So when Groa appeared with breakfast later it startled Loki awake and he almost decapitated her. Luckily the ice barrage Loki had launched at her missed her completely and had flown out of Thor’s balcony. No doubt soaking any passersby below in an icy waterfall.

Groa had screamed, and Loki jumped out of the bed. “I’m so sorry!” He was instantly apologizing. “You just startled me, and I was in a war and every time I get started I attack, are you hurt?”

Groa was panting, “No!” She said. “You missed me.”

After a few moments of silence between them Loki asked “Are you going to tell the All Father about this?” Because that would surely get Loki in serious trouble.

“Of course not. My Brother is much the same way. He still suffers from terrors of the war haunting him. I’ll knock louder next time.” Groa said. She looked at Loki closely, and said “You need to take deep breaths. You’re breathing too fast.”

Loki realized that once again his heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. He was panicking, like he would have in the war. But the war was over, no one was going to hurt him.

“There, that’s better.” Groa said once Loki’s breathing had slowed. “My brother often gets like this. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of soldiers suffer from atrocities in the war. It must be harder for you because when you wake up you are surrounded by Asgardians.”

“It’s certainly not easy.” Loki muttered as he sat down.

Groa sensed that Loki wanted to be alone and she left him. Loki was so shaken that he didn’t touch his food, and instead went to stand on Thor’s balcony. As he stood on the side trying to regulate his breathing he heard a woman call up to him.

Frigga stood on the ground below him. She was smiling. “Loki! There’s a lot of ice down here, is everything okay?”

Loki found himself grinning sheepishly. “Groa gave me a little fright. It’s fine now.”

“Would you like to come down from there? Thor and Odin are in meetings all day and I’m terribly lonely.” Frigga said. “We can have tea.”

Loki jumped off the side of the balcony and slid down the ice he had cast, landing next to Frigga gracefully. “Of course my Queen.” Loki said as he skidded to her side.

Frigga smiled and looped her arm around Loki’s. She led him much the same as Thor liked to. If she found Loki’s skin to be shockingly cold she didn’t voice it. Instead she held him tighter until they arrived at a secluded alcove in the palace.

There was a table set with a tea pot and several cookies. Loki had read and heard about tea pots and tea but he had never seen or tasted it. After a little research on it in his youth he had discovered that it was safe for a Frost Giant to consume.

Frigga took a seat at the table and Loki sat opposite from her. “Can you drink this?” Frigga asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

“I can. I learned about tea when I was a child. Although I’ve never been able to try it myself. Such things are wholly unnecessary in Jotunheim.” Loki said as he took the teapot. “It is completely safe for me to drink.”

As Loki took his first sip, Frigga said, “So you seem to be enjoying Asgard more than the last time we spoke.”

“I have gotten more used to it.” Loki said with a light shrug.

“I noticed that you and Thor were both in the library the day after the great feast. And I have to ask, how did you manage that? My son has not read a book in centuries and yet he sat with you peacefully and immersed himself in a book. How did you accomplish such a thing?” Frigga asked as her eyes bored into Loki’s as if searching for secrets.

“Thor wanted to read the book. I merely made a promise to him. If he finishes it then I shall ring praises of his intelligence all through Asgard.” Loki answered the Queen.

“You really are remarkable. Ending a war and getting my son to read a book are two extraordinary feats.” Frigga said. “He seems happier with you. And since I do not know you as well as I know my son I have to ask; are you happy here with us?”

“Who wouldn’t be happy here? I am well fed, I have a nice bed to sleep in, I’m protected and I’m held tightly in the lap of luxury. Only a fool wouldn’t be happy here.” Loki said but he could hear the slight hollowness to his words.

“But do you still miss your home?”

“More than anything. I left many people that I love behind. I think of them daily. But the pain is slowly starting to fade.” Loki said as he sipped his tea. “I just wish there were some way that I could check on them.”

Frigga seemed to be thinking. “I wish I could offer advice. But I was allowed to return to my sisters every change of the season. My husband won’t be so lenient with you, because far more is at stake.” Frigga ran her hands over her golden curls, so much like Thor’s. “But as a Mother I am quite unhappy with the situation. You are little more than a child compared to me, and I do not like you being unhappy.”

Loki smiled at her. “Your Highness, I am quite happy here. There is no reason for you to fret over me. I am a strong Frost Giant, I can handle the separation.”

Frigga smiled softly at him. “Of course you can.” Then she cleared her throat and changed the subject, “So tell me about the new book that you’re reading.”

And then Loki launched into a discussion of his book of Jotunn fables and he and Frigga compared Asgardian and Jotunn fables for a few hours. It was only afterward, on his way back to Thor’s rooms that Loki realized that that was the first time that he had ever compared Jotunn culture and Aesir culture with an Asgardian. And it hadn’t escalating to yelling or violence, they had simply discussed them calmly, and Frigga had seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

Loki got back to Thor’s rooms and he guessed that Thor would be out at meetings for the rest of the day, so he made himself comfortable with his book and started reading.

After a few hours Groa came into room, she knocked louder this time alerting Loki of her presence.

“Thor is going to be eating in the banquet hall with the foreign diplomats and the All Father, and he wants you there.” Groa said from where she stood safely away from the door.

“How exciting.” Loki said sarcastically.

“You know Thor doesn’t summon anyone else to join him at the high table. It’s an honor many Asgardians would like and you should be grateful for it.” Groa said without malice.

“Oh I’m not mad about that. It’s the elves that annoy me. They’re vegetarians and shame me for eating meat at every chance.” Loki said.

Groa frowned. “How did you know what elves eat?”

“I’ve traveled quite a bit Groa. I’ve dined with elves before, and they do not care for Frost Giants. Then again neither do Asgardians. When does the meal start?” Loki rambled, his mind still half focused on the ancient fable he had been reading.

“In a few minutes. You should hurry.”

Loki set his book down and stretched himself out before standing. He picked up the shirt that he had been wearing the most in Asgard, it was green and had a lot of embroidery on it. Thor had ordered a maid to make it for Loki since Loki had looked quite sloppy in Thor’s shirts.

Loki left the safety of the room and prayed to the Norns that he could find the banquet hall without Thor’s help. He eventually managed it and stepped inside.

It was quite intimidating to face a room full of Asgardians without Thor next to him, but he looked up the high table and saw Thor looking really bored with an empty seat next to him. Loki smirked and started walking that way.

He made it halfway there when he heard a familiar voice.

“Loki Laufeyson! What a surprise.” A smooth voice said from the side of Loki.

He stopped in his tracks and faced the voice completely. It was an elf, and someone that Loki knew.

“Thrivald, always a pleasure to see you.” Loki said with a smile.

Thrivald was an Elven lord on the edge of the Elven forest, he had the most land in all of their enchanted wood, but he was farthest away from the capitol and not very centrally powerful. Loki had learned this because of an expedition he’d gone on.

“Greetings.” Thrivald said once he had reached Loki. He reached out his hand and clasped it around Loki’s forearm, which was a customary greeting for Elves. Loki repeated the action and they stood for a moment holding each-other’s forearms.

“I never thought that I would see you again.” Thrivald said once he had released Loki’s arm. He absent mindedly rubbed at his palm in order to warm it from the chill of Loki’s skin. His green eyes were looking at all of Loki, most likely comparing it to the much thinner and weaker Loki he had seen several years ago.

“I feel the same way. I was so worried that I would die in the war and I wouldn’t be able to taste your brother’s cooking again.” Loki said with a smirk.

Thrivald laughed. “I have never seen so much Frost Giant vomit.”

Loki found himself laughing, Thrivald had unintentionally poisoned Byleistr and Loki one their first visit to the Elven woods. It had been a night of torture then, but it was nice to remember it and laugh.

Loki felt a small touch on his arm. He looked and it was a server. “The All Father would like you two to take your seats.” She said.

Loki looked up at the high table and noticed that Odin, Frigga and Thor were all watching him and Thrivald closely.

Loki merely turned to Thrivald and said, “Shall we?”

As Loki took his seat next to Thor Thrivald took one opposite from them, and he continued to speak to Loki.

“You know Loki, when I heard that one of Laufey’s sons had taken up residence on Asgard as a sign of good will, I assumed that it would be a son Laufey actually cared about.” Thrivald winked as he said it, showing Loki that he was not serious.

Loki countered an instant later with, “When Thor told me that Odin was doing business with Elves I assumed that he would choose a smart one.”

Thrivald laughed as he helped himself to salad and wine. He looked like he wanted to say something else to Loki when Thor interrupted.

“How do you two know each other?” Thor asked, and Loki noticed a different tone to Thor’s voice. It seemed almost like anger, but Loki could think of no reason for Thor to be angry. Unless the diplomatic meetings had worn him thin.

“This tricky bastard of a Frost Giant stole enough of my lands to build his own city.” Thrivald said to Thor as he pointed at Loki.

“How did you manage that?” Thor asked in shock, and Loki noticed that Odin and Frigga were watching him closely. They looked very curious.

“I stole his lands without my magic.” Loki said with a smirk directed toward Thrivald. “Thanks to his own stupidity.”

Thrivald looked mock upset. “I’ve gotten over it.” He said with a pout.

“I must hear this tale.” Thor said to Loki.

Loki smiled at Thor. “It’s not that exciting. But I’ll tell you.”

Loki took a sip of his water before beginning. “As you know, Jotunheim was fighting a really expensive war with Asgard, and as the war waged on our economy began to collapse.” Loki explained. “Our main exports were unable to provide for the strain of the war and I knew that we needed a new industry in order to help pay for the war. Not to mention we needed food for the mercenaries that couldn’t eat raw and frozen meat.”

“So I decided that if we took some Elven lands and farmed them then we could sell the agricultural products and timber and also grow food for the mercenaries.” Loki continued and he looked to make sure that everyone was listening. “So my brother Byleistr and I went to Thrivald’s lands, and we asked him for some land.”

“And I told them that they could have as much land as three boars pelts could cover.” Thrivald said. “After they killed the Frost Dragon that had snuck in from Jotunheim.”

“So we slew the dragon, and when Byleistr took Thrivald to negotiate with, I cut the boar pelts into extremely thin strips and I laid them in a massive circle on the ground. It was enough room to build my own citadel on. And then I quickly cast a cultivation spell, and trees and other plants were instantly there.” Loki said. “And as I did that, my other brother Helbindi arrived with enough soldiers to protect the land. And after that it was ours.”

“I’d made him promise not to magically alter the pelts. I had no idea that he would outsmart me.” Thrivald said miserably.

“That’s ingenious.” Frigga said her eyes were wide. She was looking at Loki with awe and admiration.

Thrivald nodded. “That’s why everyone in our forest is afraid of making negotiations with Loki. He’s easily the most brilliant Frost Giant that has ever lived.” He winked at Loki.

“I always wondered why you simply didn’t murder us then.” Loki said. “You had all of Laufey’s heirs in your grasp, why didn’t you kidnap us and ransom us as Odin did with me?”

Thrivald laughed. “I was already the laughingstock of the forest. I wasn’t about to attempt to steal you and your brothers. I especially didn’t want to contend with the wrath of Farbauti for stealing her children.”

A spike of pain laced through Loki’s heart at the mention of his Dam’s name. But his face remained unchanged for which he was grateful.”

“You seem really friendly towards Loki. I would think that you would be vengeful.” Thor said. “After all he stole from you.”

Thrivald shrugged. “It is too difficult to remain angry with Loki. And they started paying taxes a few months ago, which made me happy.”

Thrivald smiled at Loki. “Now whenever Byleistr visits we are on much friendlier terms. In fact I saw him last week and we had lunch together. I didn’t poison him this time.”

Loki leaned forward instantly. “Tell me of Byleistr.” He said quickly. “I have not seen him in many months. Is he well?”

Thrivald smiled sadly. “He is well.” Thrivald said. “He bears many more scars, but he does not look as haggard as he did several weeks ago. He seems as if a great burden has been lifted from him, which has. He looks nothing like he did in the past.”

Loki smiled and wiped away the few tears that were trying to gather at his eyes. He was glad that his sacrifice was for something good.

Thrivald looked at Loki. “But neither do you. Why the last time I saw you I thought that a strong gust of wind might knock you down, you were so thin and weary. You look much stronger now, and your skin is a healthy shade of blue now.” He plucked a flower from a vase behind him and presented it to Loki. “You are still just as beautiful as the rumors say you are though.”

Loki’s bark of laughter was cut short as Thor reached out and crushed the flower in his hand.

“I believe you are here for diplomatic purposes only, Thrivald.” Thor said with warning evident in his voice.

Loki frowned at Thor, and noticed several confused looks from all around them. Loki could sense that Thor was angry, but he had no idea why Thor would be. Loki placed one of his hands on Thor’s bare upper arm and hoped that the coolness of his touch would calm Thor.

Thor turned to look at Loki. His eyes were dark and unreadable, and Loki wished that he had known Thor longer. If Thor were one of Loki’s brothers, or one of his dear friends then he could read him easily.

Loki simply raises his hand and palms the back of Thor’s neck, as he had done in the glen several days before. Their eyes never left each other, and Loki leans forward to whisper into Thor’s ear.

“You are much smarter than Thrivald.” Loki whispered.

When he leaned away from Thor he saw that Thor was visibly calmer, and he noticed that Thor had put his arm around Loki’s shoulders like he was wont to do. Thor was ignoring Thrivald and everyone else and focusing an intense gaze on Loki.

“I don’t know much about your life.” Thor said very quietly. “And I want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about Loki stealing Thrivald's land is ripped off from Vergil's Aeneid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's various interactions on Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, because I will be moving and without internet for quite a while after this.   
> So I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

After the feast Loki followed a grumpy looking Thor back to their shared residence. They had left early after Thor’s outburst.

Once they were alone in the room Loki had wanted to ask Thor what was wrong with him, but Thor had pleaded fatigue and fallen into the bed to sleep. Loki didn’t press the issue. This was the first time he had seen Thor be anything but happy, and Loki had no idea what to do.

So Loki sighed and crawled under the covers next to Thor. As Loki curled around his pillow and made himself comfortable he whispered, “Goodnight Thor.”

And Loki heard the surprised intake of air on the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled.

The next morning Loki and Thor ate breakfast together, and Loki found that he had missed sharing the meal with Thor.

Thor seemed to be in better spirits today. “Do you have meetings today?” Loki asked.

“I do. There are still many things to discuss with the elves. But we are still leaving for the hunt tomorrow morning.” Thor said.

“Are we going to feast with them again tonight?” Loki asked. He wanted to see Thrivald again.

“No.” Thor said tersely. “They will stay in meetings late into the night.”

“What is Odin trying to get from them?” Loki asked. “They don’t have much the All Father would want, in their enchanted forest. I’ve been there; it’s fairly bleak for a supposed paradise.”

Thor shrugged. “Their King has grown weak. The earls are trying to make peace with both of our realms in his place. They want protection. I have no doubt that many are in Jotunheim asking your father for protection.”

Loki laughed bitterly. “My Father doesn’t even protect his own. It is a foolish attempt. They are much better off waiting for Byleistr to become King before asking anything of Jotunheim. At least he can see sense and isn’t cruelty embodied.”

“I wondered why you never spoke of your Father.” Thor said. “Do you not get on with him?”

“My Father and I are not the norm of Jotunn parent-child relationships. Normal parents accept their children even if they are a runt with horns and seidr.” Loki said angrily. “But I digress, that is all in the past. We were talking about elves and hunting.”

Thor looked like he’d rather talk about Laufey, but he sensed Loki’s unease with the subject and dropped it.

They ate silently for a few more moments before Thor excused himself and left for the meetings. Loki sat on the couch and picked up his book about Jotunn Fables. His blood red eyes drifted over to Thor’s copy of Spes Fides. Thor had not read much of it, but he was making a little progress each day.

Loki remembered his gentle Dam reading him the book and a tear fell out of his eye. He turned his back on the book and immersed himself in his own reading. The Queen didn’t seek him out today, and Loki wondered if she was spending the day doing Queenly things. He had no idea what Asgardian Queens do, other than treat alienated Frost Giants to tea.

Loki finished his book by midday, and left for the library on his own. He made it there without incident, and was browsing the selections when he heard a throat clear behind him.

He turned and smiled at Thrivald. “Aren’t you supposed to be dealing with the All Father?” Loki asked.

“Indeed I am. But the other earls have it handled. I really wanted the chance to speak with you alone, before I left.” Thrivald said.

Loki noticed a serious tone to Thrivald’s voice. “Is everything okay?” Loki asked his eyes glued to Thrivald’s.

“Everything is fine with me. It is you I am concerned with.” Thrivald said in a hushed tone. He stepped closer to Loki. “I know that we didn’t have the best start, but I honestly like you. And I am worried about you.”

“You don’t need to be.”

“Yes I do. You don’t have anyone else to worry about you.” Thrivald said. “I’m also much older than you and know how the world works. And I know that Asgardians do not love Frost Giants. Are you being treated harshly here?”

Loki frowned. “Thrivald, this is unnecessary. The Aesir have been nothing but kind since I arrived.”

“Your Brothers are going to pick my brain clean once they find out that I have seen you. I only want to tell them the truth. Has Thor violated or harmed you?”

Loki reached up and laid his hand on Thrivald’s upper arm. “No. Thor has treated me with respect and honor. He is everything the Aesir aren’t.” Loki whispered.

“I saw the way he acted last night, he is an over spoiled prince. Hardly someone that you would want to be around. If you want I can negotiate with the All Father on your behalf, you can come live with me in my fortress.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “I could never explain to you all the ways that I would hate that.”

“You would be safe. And out of Asgardian hands. Do they even know about all the things you’ve done?” Thrivald said. “I hardly think they would be forgiving if they knew that you killed Balder.”

“It was not I that killed Balder.” Loki said.

“You authorized the surprise attack. How much honor and respect will Thor have for you when he finds out that you killed his cousin?” Thrivald said. “Come with me, where you’ll be safe.”

“You forget Thrivald. It was Asgardian attacks that took the lives of my Dam and my Mate. We all do things we don’t like during war. But we have to forgive. Or else we’ll just be in an endless cycle of violence and nothing will change.” Loki said sadly. “While I am here on Asgard, I am changing the future King’s opinion of my people for the better, and I can keep war from happening. I can make sure that no one suffers the losses that I did.”

Thrivald chuckled. “You’re not the Trickster child that first stole my lands.” He said. “They would be proud of you.”

Thrivald knew not to say the names of those that Loki had lost.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thrivald’s neck. “This hug is for my Brothers. Tell them that I am well and that they needn’t worry.” Loki said.

Once they separated Thrivald took his leave from the library and Loki resumed his search for a book to read. But as his eyes glanced over the titles he found his thoughts turning back to his past. Talking about it had made Loki remember things that he didn’t want to. He found tears running down his face, and haunting screams in his mind.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them his hand had become encased in ice. He retracted the ice and cast a quick teleportation spell. He had mastered this particular spell after so many narrow escapes during the war.

He landed on Thor’s bed with an oomph. He looked up from the center of the bed and saw that Groa was in the room. She was cleaning the tray from breakfast.

Groa screamed hysterically when she saw Loki.

“When did you get here!” Groa shrieked.

Loki started laughing, all dark thoughts of his past fled his mind. “I’m sorry Groa, I should warn you about that particular skill of mine.”

“You could barge into women’s room while we change!” Groa shrieked.

“I could.” Loki laughed as he bounced over to the edge of the bed. “But I wouldn’t. Women of all species frighten me.”

Groa looked at Loki. “Do you sleep in that bed?” She asked hesitantly.

By then Loki was perched on the side of the bed. “Of course. Where else would I sleep? The floor? I’m a prince not a dog.” Loki said without venom.

“I would never call you a dog. It’s just that many of the palace servants wonder about the sleeping situation between you and Thor.” Groa said. “Some people say that you sleep on the couch, or that you sleep on a rug.”

“You Aesir are quite lucky indeed. I wish the servants in my Father’s fortress only had the sleeping situations of foreign princes to talk about.” Loki said as he looked at Groa. “Do you know how fortunate you are?”

Groa’s face colored and she looked away. “I could not imagine a life in Jotunheim.”

Loki smiled as he thought of his home. “In the past many died unnecessarily. But I think that with all that my brothers and I are doing that life in Jotunheim is going to improve.” Loki said in a wistful tone. “But to answer your question, Thor sleeps in the bath tub and I sleep in the bed. He likes to keep as much distance between us as possible.”

Groa raised an eyebrow at Loki. “I think you’re lying.”

Loki raised his hands in defense. “I cannot confirm or deny. I think a little mystery is good for everyone. You and everyone else will just have to keep wondering where we sleep.”

Groa smiled at Loki. “You know, for a Frost Giant you are not so bad.”

“Is that a compliment?” Loki asked as he stretched out along the bed.

Groa turned her back on Loki. “It is whatever you make it.” She said.

Loki watched her go and when she left he stretched out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

After a few moments Loki slipped into slumber.

Loki woke up to a great weight settling on him and when he opened his eyes he saw Thor’s golden hair. “Thor.” Loki said. “Why are you trying to crush me again?”

“You were asking to be tackled.” Thor said. “And I was quite jealous, I would have loved to lay in bed instead of dealing with the elves.”

“No, you would have wanted to go beat people up in the spar ring.” Loki said. He shifted to get more comfortable. “You wouldn’t be one for laying around.”

“But you are?” Thor asked as he tightened his arms around Loki in a semblance of an embrace.

“Not particularly. I’d love to run through some snow covered fields but those are not as plentiful as they used to be.” Loki was trying to get out of Thor’s embrace. It was like being wrapped in heat.

“We do have winter in Asgard. I could take you into the mountains, the winter is much harsher there.” Thor said. “We can throw snow balls at each other.”

Loki found himself chuckling. “I can make a snow ball right now Thor. We don’t need winter for that.”

And then Loki twisted himself viciously, knocking himself and Thor onto the floor and Loki promptly summoned a snow ball and crushed it into Thor’s hair. Loki was laughing hysterically as the snow dripped into Thor’s hair.

Thor laughed too, surprisingly. “You sneaky little devil.” Thor said with a grin. He scooped up some of the snow from his hair and rubbed it into Loki’s stomach.

Loki laughed and tried to stand up. “I don’t get cold.” He said smugly. “Do you?”

“Yes!” Thor said as he shook his head in an attempt to dry his hair. “It is not pleasant.”

“I disagree.” Loki said as Thor pulled him back to the ground. He giggled and tried squirming out of Thor’s grasp.

Thor and Loki wrestled on the ground next to Thor’s bed for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. Thor reluctantly let Loki go. They both stood and as Loki took his customary seat on the couch Frigga stepped into the room.

“Thor, are you fooling around? There are still lots of preparations to make before you leave for the hunt tomorrow.” Frigga said in a disciplinarian tone. “Hello Loki, how is your day going?”

“It has been just as wonderful as the others my Queen.” Loki said from where he was sprawled out on the couch. “Although your presence has improved it immeasurably.”

Frigga looked pleased. “You are such a charmer Loki. Thor, you should strive to be more like Loki.”

Loki smirked evilly at Thor.

“You mean you want me to be more like the ice demon?” Thor asked.

“Loki is nothing like a demon. I quite enjoy his company.” Frigga said as she pressed her hand to the top of Loki’s head. Her fingers brushing Loki’s silky hair.

“He has just summoned a snow ball and thrown it at me!” Thor said.

“I’m sure that you deserved it.” Frigga smiled at her son. “And I know that you enjoy Loki’s presence too much to let a single snow ball anger you. But you must leave him for now, there are many preparations to do before a hunt.”

Thor sighed like a child. “Must I? It’s so boring.” He said.

“If you want to be comfortable and safe you must.” Frigga said. “If you’ll excuse us Loki, I have to teach my son how to plan properly.”

Loki smiled. “Have fun.” He said.

Thor gave Loki a childish look before he left with his Mother.

Once he was alone Loki stood and went out on the balcony. His eyes went to the bright Asgardian sky. Soon it would be time for the sunset, which was always unbearable beautiful. Usually Loki would sit and be captivated by it, much to Thor’s amusement.

But today Loki found his eyes wanting to see the dark sky of his realm. He wanted more than anything to be home and helping his Brothers with all that they would be dealing with.

Loki stood there, not looking at anything until he heard a knocking at the door. When he opened it he was greeted by the Warriors Three and Sif.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked.

“We are going to dine with you.” Sif said. And then they all piled into the room. Luckily they had brought their own chairs, so in the end Loki was sharing the couch with Sif while everyone else sat in their own chair.

“Why are you doing this?” Loki asked as servers brought them troughs of food.

“Because we know Thor is in a meeting. And we thought that you might be lonely.” Fandal said. “You see, Asgardians other than Thor _are_ kind.”

“Very.” Loki said as he helped himself to his meal. “Do you know that I am going on the hunt with you?”

Sif nodded beside Loki. “We do. Thor told us today. That is partly why we’re here. We wanted to tell you of the dangers, and warn you about the wildlife in Asgard.”

Loki almost dropped his plate. “Are you serious?” He asked incredulously. “That is so kind. Why are you doing that for me? Wouldn’t you want me to get eaten by a prehistoric beast?”

“You are important to Thor.” Hogun spoke up for the first time. “So you are by extension important to us.”

Loki frowned. How in the Norns did that make sense?

“If you were to be harmed Thor would be upset. So we’re going to protect you to our best ability.” Sif said. “Now pay attention, because we’re hunting boars which are very dangerous in their own right. But they attract hordes of horned wolves. Which are a frightening foe.”

“I’ve fought boars and wolves before. They are not so frightening.” Loki said.

“But you haven’t fought them on Asgard. I can assure you that they are different here than on Jotunheim.” Fandral said.

Loki raised hand defensively. “Very well. Teach me about them.”

They did. They told him all about how they had fought ferocious boars for years and they regaled Loki with stories about their past hunts. Loki listened, but they never mentioned Thor bringing anyone else. Loki had assumed that Thor brought whoever he was befriending at the moment. But never in all their stories did Thor have anyone of his own to celebrate with.

Loki was reminded of what Thor had told him in the forest glen. Of how alone Thor had felt, and Loki felt the gravity of Thor’s words. If Loki was closer than anyone else had ever been in Thor’s life, and these imbeciles had recognized it that meant that Loki meant much more to Thor than just a simple companion.

The knowledge of it warmed Loki’s heart once again, as Thor had been doing constantly since Loki had arrived. It was wonderful knowing that his feelings for the Asgardian weren’t one-sided. Because Thor was very important to Loki as well.

“Are you paying attention?” Sif asked as she poked Loki in the arm. Strangely she didn’t recoil from the chill of Loki’s skin like he had expected.

“I was merely cataloging information. Feel free to continue telling me your tales.” Loki said as politely as he could. If these people were immensely important in Thor’s life, then Loki would try to get along with them. No matter how brutish they acted.

“We want to hear about you.” Volstagg said. “We want to know why Thor is so taken with you.”

Loki gulped. “What do you want to know?”

“Let’s not talk about the war.” Sif suggested. “I think we would all rest easily if we didn’t relive the memories.”

All the Aesir present looked as stricken as Loki felt whenever the war was mentioned. “I am haunted by the war as well.” He said quietly to them. “Its horrors stalk my dreams and steal my sleep.”

Sif placed her hand atop his. “I grieve with you.” She said. “Tell us of your childhood. What is it like to grow on Jotunheim?”

Loki allowed a devilish smile to creep onto his face. “Nothing grows on Jotunheim.” He said. “Beings have to fight for their life from birth. There are no cocoons of warmth and Mother’s breast where I am from. One is born, and has to adapt to the harsh environment or die. I survived, as you can probably tell.”

“How horrible.” Fandral said. “Even from infancy you are alone?”

“Oh no.” Loki said in amusement. “Giving birth is difficult to survive, even for a Frost Giant. After giving birth to me, my Dam had to seek shelter immediately or die. It was my Brothers who cared for me in my first few hours of life. Without them I would have perished. After my Dam healed she was able to care for me, and I had a childhood similar to most others.” Loki shrugged.

Loki told them select stories about him. He told them about his adventures with his brother Byleistr. And of his magic mishaps he had because of his bother Helbindi’s terrible advice.

At one point he had all of them roaring with laughter, and the door opened and Thor entered.

“What do we have here? Loki, I didn’t know that you took company while I was away. Especially so late at night.” Thor said as he took a place on the couch between Loki and Sif.

“Loki was just telling us a tale about how he fought with an ice lion witch that cursed his brother with impotence for a month.” Fandal said as he continued to laugh. “And how all the healers tried to fix his ailment.”

Thor’s face broke into a smile as one of his hands reached around to wrap around Loki’s shoulders and his other hand took a piece of Sif’s mutton that he began to eat.

“You have not told me this tale.” Thor said as he leaned his head against Loki’s.

“You have never asked.” Loki said as he smiled at Thor. “All you needed to say was, ‘Loki tell me of ice lion witches’ and I would have happily complied.” Loki’s tone was teasing.

Thor laughed “We do not have lion frost witches in Asgard.” Thor said.

“Then you are safe from impotence.” Loki said and the Warriors Three and Sif all burst into belly laughs.

Thor turned to face Loki and smiled. Loki did the same. “Your friends came to keep me company while you were away.” Loki said quietly.

“They are very kind.” Thor said.

“They were trying to scare me off the hunt by telling me scary stories of mayhem and chaos.” Loki said. “But we got a little derailed and started talking about impotence…”

Thor laughed. “I know you fear nothing.” He said.

Loki realized a little too late that he and Thor were pressed entirely to each-others sides and whispering. Because he heard a grumble from Fandral.

He and Thor pulled away from each other and faced the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor’s arm still remained around Loki’s shoulders.

They all talked for a little more before Sif and the Warriors Three left for their beds. Once they were alone Loki stood up and stretched. “I quite like your friends. They are much more interesting when they aren’t beating each other up.”

Thor was getting into the bed, but his face was very happy looking. “I feel very pleased that you get along.” He said.

“They were here to warn me of the dangers of the hunt, and to be sure that I was prepared for all threats.” Loki said as he crawled into bed beside Thor. “That is very kind of them, and I am baffled by it.”

Thor smiled and set one of his hands on Loki’s horn. “They like you.” He said.

They both slept fitfully that night. Before they went on their hunt.

Early the next morning Thor and Loki were in the stables with all the other parts of the entourage. Loki noticed how much more the Asgardians were wearing to ward off the chill of early morning.

Loki stood in a pair of pants and nothing else. He wore no shirt, and felt no chill. He did notice a few eyes lingering on his exposed torso, but he ignored them.

Loki was waiting by Thor’s horse while Thor spoke with his parents. When they parted Thor strode up to Loki. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“Of course. Let’s go kill some things.” Loki said with a smirk.

Loki rode behind Thor on the saddle of the horse. Because his horns were blocking Thor’s vision. So Loki simply clung to Thor’s back and tried not to fall asleep while riding on the Asgardian beast with Thor.

They traveled for a day, and eventually entered a wood that Loki wasn’t familiar with. Thor told him the name, but it meant nothing to Loki. He was mostly just excited to get out of Odin’s palace.

They stopped in an area of the wood, and all the servants with them went to set up tents. Loki merely dismounted and looked around at the Asgardian forest. It was still mind boggling for Loki to see such weak life thriving, but then he remembered that he was on Asgard and not Jotunheim.

That night he and Thor slept on a mountain of pillows in Thor’s tent. It was soft and wonderful. They were laying barely a hands width apart from each other.

Loki woke up snuggled into Thor’s side, and quickly extricated himself. “Do you know that you wrap yourself around the nearest object whenever you sleep?” Thor asked sleepily as he shifted awake to look at Loki. “I always wake to you sleeping curled all the way around a pillow.”

“It is an unseemly habit.” Loki said with a frown.

“I like it.” Thor was all smiles as he stood to dress for the hunt.

“Do you always travel in such extravagance?” Loki asked as he stretched out over the mound of pillows.

“No, only during hunts. Usually we ask the local lord of an area to take us in for the night. When we hunt that proves to be too much to ask for.”

Loki nodded. “Not that I am complaining about it. It would just be hard to defend in a hostile situation. I worry for the lives that could be lost.” Loki said.

“There is no need for that. The war is over and no one would dare harm those who travel with me. Especially in my own realm.” Thor said.

“It’s good to know that I’m safe, only because of an association.” Loki said. “Now tell me, where will we find the boars? I want to sink my teeth into some flesh.”

“We? Oh ho Little Giant. You will not be hunting anything today. It is too dangerous. You’re to stay here in the camp where you’ll be safe.” Thor said.

“You have got to be jesting.” Loki said. “You brought me out here to hunt, and now you tell me I’m not hunting. Because it is too dangerous? Thor, I’ve faced down armies and sorcerers. I think I can handle an Asgardian boar.”

“They travel in packs, and it is very dangerous sport.” Thor said. “You will stay here where you won’t be harmed.”

Loki glared at Thor. “Then why am I here? Am I supposed to cheer you on like some maiden? Or swoon at your feet when you drop a carcass in front of me?”

“You are here because I thought that you might enjoy some time away from my Father’s palace.” Thor said. “Have I upset you in doing so?”

Loki tried giving Thor a dirty look but he couldn’t summon one. Thor’s face was too hard to be angry with. “I dislike being treated like I am useless.” Loki said. “I was a very capable warrior before I was brought here.”

Thor stepped over to Loki and laid his hand upon the spot of Loki’s chest where the wound that almost killed him had been. “I do not doubt it. But I do not want to see you in so much pain again.”

Loki covered Thor’s hand with his own. “Very well. I’ll stay here. But I expect you to return soon.”

Thor smiled at Loki tenderly. “I will bring you back a great feast.”

The tent flap opened and Fandral and Hogun stood looking at Thor and Loki. Once they saw how close they were, and Thor’s hand upon Loki’s chest their faces heated and Loki watched them sputter for words in amusement.

“Thor are you uh- ready?” Fandral asked.

“I am!” Thor said as he clapped a hand around the back of Loki’s neck before turning to leave with the two.

Loki watched him go and felt the familiar heating sensation in his heart. Even though he hated being treated like a useless damsel –-it reminded him all too much of his Father’s treatment of him-- He was immensely pleased that Thor cared so much for Loki’s safety. That was something Laufey had never done for Loki.

So Loki sat in Thor’s tent, contemplating the complexities of life and gold Asgardians when he heard a scream from outside the tent. He was instantly outside and was met with complete chaos.

The servants were running around and shrieking and the camp was being ravaged by white horned wolves. Loki saw one attempt to maul Groa, but he summoned an ice spear and threw it at the beast. It punctured its skin and drove all the way through it. Groa looked up at Loki in gratitude.

Thor had taken most of the warriors with him, so that left the camp undefended while he was away. Loki summoned ice shards and spears and attacked the wolves with ferocity.

He heard a bellowing and noticed that Thor and his warriors had returned, and they were helping Loki drive out the beasts. Loki nodded to Thor before casting illusions of himself to fool the wolf in front of him.

Loki saw out of the corner of his eye, a wolf going to attack Thor. Thor’s back was turned so that he could defend a few women servants.

Protective instincts Loki hadn’t felt in a decade sprung to life and Loki raced toward Thor. The wolf leapt to attack Thor’s back, to sink its teeth into Thor’s flesh and taste the royal blood of Asgard.

But Loki tackled the creature while it was in the air, and he forced it to the ground.

Loki laid his hands on the flesh of the creature and summoned something he hadn’t had use for in all his time in Asgard.

The freezing death.

It was something all Asgardians feared in the Frost Giants, a single touch from the hand of a Frost Giant and the affected would be cursed with the fastest growing frost bite. It would consume all their skin and freeze all their blood.

The wolf howled and thrashed under Loki as he forced his hands into the wolf. As it was meeting its own death faster and faster. One of its paws lunged out and the claw bit into Loki’s arm, and Loki saw his purple blood splatter onto the wolf and the surrounding ground.

Eventually the wolf froze and died in Loki’s grasp. He stood and turned around to meet his next foe and he saw that all the other wolves were fleeing, and everyone in the camp was staring at him.

He wondered why, when he realized that his blood dripped from his wound and icicles were dripping from his hands where the air was hitting the freezing death. He shook it out of his hands, and summoned silver healing seidr and held it to his arm.

When he was done he saw that Thor had strode over to him and when Loki raised his eyebrows at him Thor merely picked him up like a baby and carried Loki back to the tent they shared.

When they were inside and alone Thor set Loki down and examined Loki’s arm before taking Loki’s face in hand and holding Loki like something precious.

“Loki, that was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Thor said in a whisper.

“All I did was defend you.” Loki said as he reached up to cradle Thor’s own face. “I could not allow the wolf to harm you.”

“No one has protected me like you have. No one has known me as you do. No one has listened to me, or felt my heart as you have.” Thor said. “Loki, I love you.”

Loki’s mouth opened in a wordless gasp.

Thor continued. “Ever since I saw you, wandering helplessly about my room, wounded and small I have loved you Loki. And whenever we speak I feel like I know exactly what you’re going to say, but I don’t and it’s exciting and there’s no one like you in all the realms.” Thor said reverence coloring his tone. “I feel as if my soul knows yours, and we were supposed to be brought together much earlier than this. I feel like I do not know anything about you, but at the same time like we have spent life-times together.”

Loki smiled at Thor. “I knew about you Thunderer.” He said in a whisper. “But everything I knew you proved wrong. You are the kindest person that I have ever met in all my years, you are noble and strong and you inspire me. You are beautiful, but you are also intelligent. I have loved you ever since you released me from those magic nullifiers and you defended me from your fellow countrymen. No one has ever tried to defend and protect me as you have. I am annoyed by you, grateful toward you, and irrevocably in love with you.”

Loki was going to say more, but Thor’s lips were covering his and their faces were pressing together in a heated kiss.

It was the most emotional kiss Loki had ever experienced, like Thor was trying to meld himself to Loki. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and brought Loki as close to him as he could, his lips never leaving Loki’s. And Loki twined his arms around Thor’s neck and moaned into Thor’s mouth.

They fell onto the mountain of pillows, all smiles and laughs. As they shared breathless kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki make love. And then Thor has a surprise for Loki.

Loki never thought his life would turn out like this. He thought as he clung to Thor’s back as they rode their beasts back to Odin’s palace. After he and Thor had started kissing, Loki had told Thor to wait.

Loki hadn’t wanted to do anything else in their not so private tent. And Thor had listened… He’d managed to keep his hands from wandering all over Loki for the next day and a half. Although Thor had ended their hunt rather quickly… And seemed really impatient to get back to the Palace.

Loki couldn’t help smirking. He’d wanted to run his own hands over Thor’s golden skin and feel the luxury of it. But he could resist. Loki hadn’t had a sexual experience in years, and he wanted to be in a place where he and Thor could communicate properly during their coupling.

One of Thor’s fingers brushed over Loki’s arm where it was looped around Thor’s neck.

Loki laughed silently next to Thor’s ear and reached up to tug lightly on Thor’s beard. “Focus on directing the animal.” Loki said in a mock serious tone.

“Maybe if your wore more clothing I could.” Thor teased quietly.

“Would you like that?” Loki asked. “Because I would hate that.”

“If you would dislike it so much then no.” Thor said. “I only want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Loki said as he twined his arms tighter around Thor’s neck. “I have everything I could ever want or need in this realm.”

“But you still miss your home.”

“I will always miss my home. But that is not something that can be remedied.” Loki said. “I just have to be strong enough to stand alone.”

“That won’t be necessary. I’m here.” Thor said.

Loki felt compelled to blush at that, but he also felt a little irritated. He wasn’t some maiden that needed Thor, he was fully capable of caring for himself. He wasn’t a spoiled Prince like some Aesir thought when they looked at him.

But a part of Loki really liked being treated like this. He hadn’t ever had anyone try to care for him like Thor was. Or love and protect him.

They arrived back at the palace late into the night. Loki jumped off the horse and waited in the shadows for Thor to finish directing the servants and everyone else to their spots. Once Thor was done he turned and faced Loki and his eyes made shivers run down Loki’s back and his stomach flip.

Thor walked right to Loki and slipped one of his broad arms around Loki’s waist. “Let’s go to bed.” He said in a deep tone.

“You must be tired after the long journey.” Loki said in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

Thor grinned hungrily at him. “Riding across Asgard is not enough to tire me. I have several other activities in mind for us.”

Loki laughed and allowed Thor to lead him down the hall. When he was sure that no one else was in the corridor with them he pressed a kiss into the side of Thor’s neck. Loki could visibly see the Thor react to the touch. Based on the smiled Thor directed at him, Thor liked the kiss.

They eventually made it into Thor’s room, and Loki went to sit upon the bed. Thor seemed frozen at the foot of the bed where he stood. His eyes were looking at Loki, feasting on all of the exposed skin, and no doubt wondering what the rest would look like.

“Are you sure that you want to lay with me?” Thor asked. “I’ll not force myself on you.”

Loki leaned back against the headboard and regarded Thor. Then he held his arms out and said, “Come here. I’ve never wanted to lie with anyone more. I want this and I want you.”

And then in less than half a second Thor was in Loki’s arms, his lips pressing insistently on Loki’s and his hands searching Loki’s body. His fingers found the raised lines that made Loki moan and squirm and Thor’s grin was infectious, and his kisses were everywhere.

Thor seemed set upon raining kisses upon every surface of Loki’s skin that he could. He left wet kisses along the column of Loki’s throat, and rained pecks on Loki’s shoulders. Loki’s arms encircled Thor’s neck, before one hand ran down Thor’s back and the other hand found Thor’s hair.

Loki’s sharp fingers prodded into Thor’s side, and Thor erupted into a fit of giggles and tried to jerk away. “Not there Loki, I’m ticklish.” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear.

“I’ve heard of Asgardian tickles. I never thought the great Thor would be ticklish.” Loki said smugly as he ran his fingers over the area making Thor flinch.

“I never knew that Loki Laufeyson would be so interested in hair.” Thor whispered again before his tongue shot out and ran along the shell of Loki’s ear.

It was hot and wonderful and Loki’s moan was something he would rather not think about.

Thor’s fingers settled on the sides of Loki’s hips and seemed eager to remove the pants that Loki wore. “May I?” Thor asked in a breathless tone.

“You may.” Loki said as he helped Thor remove the garment.

Loki hadn’t liked wearing Asgardian undergarments. He found them constricting and just preferred life without them. Apparently Thor found that exciting and his hands began inching down Loki’s hips. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Loki’s male genitalia. In their blue and purple aroused glory.

Then Loki spread his legs and allowed Thor to see the hidden part of him. His vagina.

Thor seemed transfixed by the sight of it. He licked his lips and stared as he reached a finger out to brush the clit.

“If this is too much for you I can summon a whore for you to have your way with.” Loki said. “You need not feign interest if there is none.”

“You bite your tongue little Giant. I am merely marveling at how beautiful you are. You are a treasure indeed.”

Loki smiled at Thor’s words, and had his mouth open to say something else, but all that came out was a choked groan.

Thor’s mouth had settled upon the Loki’s opening and he was pushing his tongue in and out of Loki’s vagina. Loki had never felt such wet heat before, and it felt wonderful. He thrashed as Thor’s tongue danced over his clitoris and made a keening cry when Thor began to suck on the surrounding labia. Loki thought that he heard thunder in the distance, but it was too hard to focus on anything with Thor pleasuring him.

Loki went mad when Thor wrapped his fingers around his cock, as he laved attention on Loki’s female parts.

Thor’s other hand held Loki’s hips down, so that he could better use his mouth and hand on Loki. His grin surfacing periodically as he looked at Loki’s face. Loki for his part was panting and groaning and burying his fingers in Thor’s golden hair.

It was glorious and magnificent and Thor stole away Loki’s words with his ministrations. Loki cried out Thor’s name as he spilled from both his sexes. Loki looked at Thor as he panted from the orgasm he looked out at the balcony and saw rain falling and lightning striking. The distant light glinted off of Loki’s essence on Thor’s lips.

Thor rose from his place between Loki’s legs and draped himself across Loki. His lips finding Loki’s, and Loki tasted his female essence on Thor’s tongue.

“Won’t you remove your clothes? Thunderer?” Loki asked breathlessly into Thor’s ear as Thor buried his face into Loki’s neck, and his arms encircled Loki in an embrace.

“Gladly.” Thor murmured into Loki’s collar bone.

Thor leaned back from Loki his face was full of lust and love that Loki wanted all for himself.

Thor removed each article of his clothing and looked up as if to be sure that Loki was watching him intently. Which Loki was doing with excitement. As Thor’s golden skin was revealed Loki found himself wanting to touch all of it. Lightning struck close to them and Loki watched as Thor was illuminated in light.

Once Thor was completely nude like Loki he laid his body on top of Loki’s and attempted to leave marks of possession on Loki’s neck. Loki laughed when he felt the attempt and forgot about the storm raging outside of Thor’s room. “I do not bruise easily.” Loki said. “I am different from you.” And then he went about leaving a mark of possession all his own on Thor’s neck.

“Have you ever lain with anyone?” Thor asked as he ground his cock into Loki’s hardening one.

“I have. I am no virgin.” Loki said as he tried to get some sort of control over the pace at which Thor was pressing into him.

“How have you lain with someone? All the other Giants are larger than you.” Thor asked as his hands ran hungrily down Loki’s back.

“That is a tale for another time.” Loki said. “For now I just want to focus on you.”

“Very well. But you will tell me.” Thor said. “Now I wish to possess you. May I have you?”

“You may.” Loki purred as he ran his fingers down Thor’s arms.

Thor angled himself and pushed his cock into Loki’s vagina. He was a very endowed man, and Loki hadn’t lain with anyone like this in years. So the stretch was a little uncomfortable. But Loki quickly adjusted and wrapped his legs around Thor.

Thor groaned and laid his head upon Loki’s chest. “You are so tight Loki…” He said as he pushed in and out in little thrusts.

Loki laughed breathlessly and gripped Thor’s shoulders tightly. “You are very large Thor…” Loki murmured. He pressed his lips into the side of Thor’s head.

Thor lifted his head from Loki’s chest, and graced Loki with the greatest smile before taking Loki’s lips in his and delivering a forceful thrust into Loki’s quim. Loki groaned at the thrust before lifting his hips slightly to meet Thor’s next one.

Thor groaned in approval and the rutting began between them. Loki attempted to meet each of Thor’s thrusts with one of his own, until Thor ran his tongue along the raised lines on Loki’s shoulder. Which caused Loki to falter and Thor took over their coupling.

He took each of Loki’s legs and draped them over his shoulders so that he could pound into Loki. Loki panted and moaned more than he had in years, and tried to hold onto the sheets around them.

Loki lost it when Thor dropped his legs, and instead took Loki’s cock in hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. After a short amount of time Loki climaxed and both his sexes released their essences once again.

Thor’s climax followed a few thrusts later. He collapsed on the bed next to Loki and wrapped himself around Loki. “I love you.” He whispered into Loki’s ear.

“I love you too.” Loki murmured back before wrapping his own arms around Thor.

“Good night Loki.” Thor said as he began to snore beside Loki’s ear.

Loki grinned and began to find a sleep of his own.

The next morning Loki woke and tried to stretch out, only to be reminded that Thor was holding him. Thor was still sleeping heavily, but he moved slightly when he felt Loki shifting beside him.

“Will you swell with my child?” Thor asked sleepily.

Loki frowned and sat up. “No. What makes you ask that?”

“I spilled inside of your quim. In Asgardian women that would make them pregnant. Have you enchanted yourself not to become with child?” Thor asked.

“No. I can only become pregnant every fifteen to twenty years.” Loki said. “Our cycles are much different than an Asgardians.” Loki said. “I will not become pregnant any time soon.”

“I would have had to marry you.” Thor said sleepily as he snuggled back into Loki’s neck.

“What a shame… It’s good that we dodged that one.” Loki said sarcastically.

“I would marry you happily.” Thor said.

“Don’t say foolish things.” Loki said. “Now let’s get up before Groa shows up with breakfast.”

Thor grumbled but relented and allowed Loki to leave the bed and dress himself. “Where are my pants?” Loki asked.

“I don’t know. I was just so eager to get them off of you that I threw them far away without really looking.” Thor said sheepishly as he began to dress himself.

Loki looked around and eventually found his pants on Thor’s balcony. They were wet after being exposed to the strange storm Loki had seen. How odd that the first storm Loki had ever experience in Asgard had been during his coupling with Thor. Loki decided to shrug it off and instead headed into the room to steal early morning kisses from Thor.

As Loki stepped inside wearing his customary pants he was met with a distraught looking Groa. “Is everything well your majesty?” She was asking Thor.

“Of course! What makes you ask?” Thor asked as he was sitting on the couch eating a leg of meat.

“There was a storm last night that was not supposed to happen.” Groa said.

Thor looked uncomfortable. “Everything is fine Groa. You are dismissed.” Thor said tersely.

Groa bowed slightly and looked closely at Loki before leaving.

“What is the matter with her?” Loki asked as he sat next to Thor and took out some of his food.

“Women worry too easily.” Thor said. “But I’d rather not spend the day discussing a woman’s antics. I’d like to spend the day in bed.” He grinned slyly at Loki.

“As tempting as that is; we can’t possibly do that.” Loki said. “People will assume the wrong thing about us immediately.”

“What is there that is wrong to assume about us? We are lovers. I’ll not treat you with disrespect just because you are Jotunn.” Thor said. “I want everyone to know that we are lovers.”

Loki felt his stomach flip again. He set his hand lightly on Thor’s arm. “I am still legally your slave. Regardless of how you treat me, I will never be your equal.” Loki said. “People will assume that you used me, or that I’m manipulating you. It would be much smarter for us to keep up our appearance as normal.”

Thor seemed to pout. “That isn’t fair to you or to me. I am not coercing you into anything, and you are definitely not manipulating me.”

“I know that and you know that. But not everyone else knows that. Forgive my selfishness, but I would rather have the rest of Asgard like me since I am never to leave this place. And you proclaiming me your lover is not going to help spur that along.”

Thor took Loki’s hand in his. “I love you. Why can’t the rest of Asgard?”

Loki placed his hand delicately against Thor’s face. “It’s difficult love.” He said. “For now I beg for silence about this.”

Thor still seemed to want to argue but he instead leaned forward and kissed Loki gently.

“Will you go to the sparring ring today?” Loki asked breathlessly as Thor stole his air.

“Not today. I have many meetings to attend with my parents.” Thor said as his hands settled on Loki’s hips.

“Will I be here all alone?” Loki asked.

“Unfortunately. Even my Mother has to attend the meetings today.”

“What are they about?” Loki managed to rasp out as Thor’s hands ran along his sides and he left little kisses along Loki’s jawline.

“We are going to discuss foreign and domestic issues. And I am going to call a private audience with my parents.” Thor said.

“What has prompted that?” Loki asked as he twisted himself around Thor. They tangled together on the couch.

Thor grinned. “It is going to be a surprise.” He said as he twisted his hair into Loki’s hair and claimed Loki’s lips.

Loki didn’t like surprises.

“Tell me more.” Loki asked incessantly.

“I will. Once I am surer of things. For now I am going to do my civil duty to Asgard.” Thor said and with one final kiss he left Loki in a swirl of his crimson cape.

Loki sat alone on the couch and let his head fall into his hands.

Was he a fool for allowing Thor to possess him?  Was this all a bad idea? What would his family think?

What would Angerboda think?

Pain shot through Loki’s heart and he immediately stood up and went out to the balcony. This was not the time to think of her.

Now it was time for Loki to think about his situation. What were he and Thor specifically? How do Asgardians love? Because Jotunn mate for life, and the only thing to separate mated Jotunn is death.

Loki didn’t think Asgardians were like that. Fidelity and monogamy did not seem like things an Asgardian would enjoy. Loki sighed and vowed to push the issue later. After he has had time to read a good book.

Since Loki has no current reading materials he goes to the library. But along the way he noticed a new development.

Several of the Aesir bow their heads slightly to Loki. Which was not something that had ever occurred before. People had stared, people had whispered but never had they shown any kind of deference toward Loki.

Loki spotted Sif in the hall and he transported himself to stand beside her in a swirl of seidr. She gasped when he appeared slightly above her and fell to the ground, but luckily her arms reached out and caught him before he could harm himself.

“Loki!” She said with shock evident in her voice.

“Good morning Lady Sif.” Loki said from where he was being cradled in Sif’s arms. Now people were staring at them. “I have a question.”

“What is it?” Sif asked. She did not release her hold on Loki, she seemed quite content to hold him like this and make him feel short.

“Won’t you put me down?” Loki asked as he tried to squirm out of her hold.

“I will not. You might magic yourself away and hurt yourself and Thor would be very upset if I allowed you to hurt yourself.” Sif said.

“Oh that’s so sweet.” Loki said in a mock honeyed tone. “Friends looking out for each other.”

“You should know that you’re more than just a friend to Thor. Now ask me your question. My arms probably could hold you up all day, but I have things to do.” Sif said with her own smirk. “This is the closest I’ve gotten to your hair. I like its color.”

“You’d look nice with black hair.” Loki said. “But I came to ask why the Aesir bow to me.”

Sif looked around them at the passing servants and others. “They are showing respect to you because word has spread of how you saved Thor’s life.” She said after a time. “They feel a gratitude to you, and welcome you back to Asgard.”

“How wonderful. It seems that the Aesir like me now.” Loki said in a neutral tone.

Sif smiled. “You are well received indeed. I know that Thor was grateful for your actions.” Sif said. “You were very brave.”

Loki patted Sif’s arm. “You flatter me, Aesir. I have faced much more dangerous foes than a wolf.” He said. “I have another question. Would you lie with me like a lover would?”

Sif seemed shocked and almost dropped Loki. “Of course not!” She said loudly.

Loki frowned. “There is no need for you to be so insulting… I know I’m not Aesir like you.” Loki said.

“It is not that. I would never lie with you because that would upset Thor greatly. You would do well not to ask anyone else that, should they be exposed to Thor’s wrath.” Sif said as she began to walk quickly down the hall.

“I am not sure that I understand what you say.” Loki said feigning ignorance.

“Do not play the fool today. I know you’re smarter than all of us put together. I have known Thor for centuries, and he has never treated anyone the way he does you. I will not attempt to understand your current relationship but I will say that you do not want to rouse Thor’s jealousy.” Sif said.

Loki tried to adjust himself in Sif’s arms. “I thought that Aesir don’t practice fidelity in their relationships. Was I wrong?”

“You are not wrong. Before and sometimes after marriage Asgardians take others into their beds. It is natural.” Sif said as she looked around to be sure that they were alone. “But you are not just some whore for Thor play with. You are important to him, how important I do not know. But you should treat him with equal amounts respect that he does you.”

Loki felt something sink into his stomach. If Sif knew about him and Thor then who else knew? Was Loki in danger even now? Oh what an idiot he had been.

Loki realized belatedly that his heart rate had increased and he had started breathing rapidly. Because Sif was shushing him.

“It’s okay. You need not fear; no one is going to hurt you.” Sif was saying.

“I am fine.” Loki said and then he tried to get out of Sif’s arms. “There is nothing besides friendship between Thor and I. He would not be upset by a coupling between you and me.”

Sif raised her eyebrows. “I doubt that. Thor would not be currently asking his Father for one of your brothers to visit you here in Asgard if you weren’t more than a friend to him.” She said evenly.

Loki’s jaw dropped. “What?” He said unintelligently.

Sif sighed. “Thor is asking the All Father and All Mother to bring one of your brothers here to ease your want for your home world. He grows tired of seeing you miss your home.” Sif shifted her arms around Loki.

“I do not believe you. Thor wouldn’t want my brothers here, they are full Giants and look every bit the giant unlike me.”

“You need not believe me. But believe my words when Thor is telling you tonight that one of your brothers shall be upon Asgard soon to see you.” Sif said with a shrug. “Thor would not make such a risk for a dalliance.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard meets the Brother.

After Loki left Sif he went to the library and looked through the books. There were several books that he wanted to read, but he was wondering which one would be most suitable for his situation.

He wanted to know more about this realm. Before he’d never given two thoughts to Asgard, he’d only studied their previous battle patterns so that he could arrange his Father’s armies to best combat them. Now he was living in Asgard, and he was engaged in a physical and emotional relationship with the crown prince. Not something he ever thought he would do.

He stood still in the middle of the aisle and looked down at his hand. He hadn’t taken any time to sit down and really think about himself. Thrivald’s words floated up through his mind. _‘You look so much healthier, I’ve never seen you look so well.’_

Loki examined the skin of his hand. Sure enough he was a much darker blue than he had been when he had first arrived. And the few times he’d looked into a mirror he’d been surprised at how he looked. He was a darker blue overall, but his hair was much shinier and thicker. His eyes were also a brighter sharper crimson. Overall he looked much healthier than he used to.

The only way you could tell that his body had been though something tragic was the state of his fingernails. There were ridges there that had not been present before. And they were weak and brittle. They told the tale of how much he had suffered and starved.

Loki really hadn’t thought that he would live this long. He placed his hand over the faint scar on his chest. His memories of that battle had slowly returned, and he had been wounded while protecting his brother Helbindi. It had been a suicide attempt. Odin had saved him, but in more ways than one.

Odin had brought him here, and given him to Thor. While Loki had no way of knowing if Odin knew his son would be gentle, there were likely many other Asgardians that would have been cruel to Loki that Odin could have chosen.

Instead of wasting away on Jotunheim, pining for those that had died Loki was on Asgard. He was healthy and whole and his heart wasn’t aching as much as it had. A great deal of that had to do with the fact that Thor was so good and such a virtuous and accepting person. But Loki also thought of Frigga and Sif and how they had all accepted Loki into their lives regardless of his race and appearance.

Now Thor was bringing one of Loki’s brothers here. Just to make Loki happy. No one had ever done something like that for Loki. A heat curled low in Loki’s stomach when he thought about it. But he quickly dismissed the desire.

It would not be a good idea for him to mate with Thor, no matter how his body disagreed. Which was another issue that Loki was pondering. Yes, he had assured Thor that he would not become pregnant for years. But it had been twelve years since Loki’s last heat and Loki needed a plan in place so that he wouldn’t be in danger when it next struck. He wasn’t on Jotunheim, he couldn’t just escape into the wilderness in order to wait out his heat. Odin would never allow that.

Loki still had time though. He had at least three years before it would happen. Maybe longer since his body was still recovering from the loss of a mate.

Loki realized that he had been standing still in the library staring at his hand for an unseemly amount of time and he quickly grabbed a book about Asgardian court policies and went back to Thor’s rooms.

He walked in a haze. His mind whirling faster than it ever had in Asgard. His eyes looking through the Aesir he passed in the hall, not seeing them. He was instead thinking of how he could ensure his future on Asgard.

Maintaining his relationship with Thor was not possible. No matter how Loki wished it were, for there was likely not another soul that would mesh with his own so well. But Thor was a crown prince, he would have to marry someone from this realm or another. The All Father would never allow Thor to marry someone like Loki.

But for now Loki could think of no problem with loving Thor. Thor didn’t have to be married anytime soon, so for now Loki would enjoy it.

He walked into Thor’s rooms and sat upon the couch. As he made himself comfortable. He wondered how long he would be living in these rooms with Thor. When would Thor tire of him and send him away? The thought made Loki sad. He didn’t want to be sent away. He didn’t want to be cast aside like an over-stayed lover. No doubt Thor had had those before, and Loki would likely be just another name on a long list.

Loki wanted to rail at the unfairness of it all. That he, the unloved and unwanted son of Laufey would be given so much love only to have it taken away, and then when he found a new love that made his soul whole it would too be taken away.

But Loki didn’t allow himself to cry. He had to be strong. This was his lot in life, his fate. And Loki had learned long ago to simply accept what has been given to you.

So he made himself comfortable and he read about Asgardian court policies. He wanted to be ready to care for himself for when Thor wouldn’t.

After a time the door opened and Thor himself walked in all smiles. “Greetings Loki.” He said as he sat at the end of the couch near Loki’s feet.

“Hello Thor.” Loki said as he turned the page in his book.

“I have many things to tell you. But I want to talk to you before I do.” Thor said as he set one of his hands upon Loki’s calf.

“Yes?” Loki asked looking up.

“I had an interesting conversation with Sif… She said you were asking if she would lay with you.” Thor said.

Loki looked at Thor. The Thunderer appeared completely normal on the outside, but Loki could see a crinkling near his eyes and a sense of anxiety about the man.

“I had no intention of lying with Sif.” Loki said with a smile. “All my life I’ve always heard that Asgardians have many sexual partners. I was only seeing if that were true.”

Thor’s face softened. “You could have asked me. I would have been more than pleased to answer any questions that you have about Asgard.” Thor said.

“So tell me then, how do relationships function in Asgardian life?” Loki asked as he scooted closer to Thor.

Thor grinned. “On Asgard it is customary for one to have many lovers. But not all do that. While some like to spend their nights in various beds and in various companies others like to come home every night to a single bed and a dear partner that knows their soul better than everyone else.” Thor said as he entwined his fingers with Loki’s. “I’ve never wanted anyone more than I want you. You’ve ruined me, Little Giant.” Thor whispered. “No one compares to you, nor do I want anyone else.”

Loki couldn’t help his grin. “How did you know that I felt unsure?”

Thor smiled back. “Information flows both ways. I know some Jotunn mating habits.” Thor said. “I know that Jotunn mate for life and demand faithfulness. Which I have no trouble providing. I also know you. You’re always so confident and you never show your doubts. However you are now.”

Loki’s intake of breath was loud in the quiet room. “Thor Odinson, you never cease to impress me.”

“I also know about gift giving.” Thor said. “Which is why I’ve asked my Father to bring one of your Brother’s here.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You did that?” He asked dumbly. He hadn’t expected Sif to tell the truth.

“I did. I want you to be happy here, and if that means seeing your Brother then so be it. In two days your Brother Helbindi will be here.” Thor said. “Does that make you happy?”

Helbindi. Loki’s kinder older brother. While Byleistr loved Loki just as much as Helbindi did, Helbindi would be better to have around because he was the most like their dam Farbauti. It would be wonderful seeing Helbindi again.

“It does.” Loki said with a grin. “I was defending Helbindi when I received this wound.” Loki said as he laid his hand over the spot on his chest. “He is very important to me.”

Thor covered Loki’s hand. “I never faced him in battle. It was always your massive brother Byleistr.”

Loki laughed. “He is the tallest one in our family. He and Laufey fought in the north. Helbindi and I fought in the south.” Loki smiled and cupped Thor’s jaw. “You always fought Byleistr because he is the strongest. While Helbindi and I fought your Father because of my magic.”

Thor scooted so that he was lying atop Loki again. As he wrapped his arms around Loki he whispered into Loki’s ear, “I am so glad that I never hurt you.”

Loki laughed gently and wrapped his arms around Thor. “Helbindi and Byleistr took extra measures to keep me out of battles where you would be fighting. While I am a talented mage, even I cannot defend myself from Mjolnir.”

“You are so small and delicate. I could never imagine harming you.” Thor said as he looked down at Loki. His face was full of love.

“How did the rest of the meetings go?” Loki asked as he stroked the sides of Thor’s arms.

Thor sighed. “They were excruciatingly boring. I have no idea how my Father can stand to have them. All of Asgard’s regional leaders only want to talk about things that affect them, and no one ever wants to discuss threats to Asgard that I may slay.”

“No one would dare to attack Asgard. Well… Only my race. But we wouldn’t now.” Loki said. “And regional leaders alike are that way. They only care about themselves or their people.”

“I wish they were different.” Thor said with a pout.

“So you do not care for state craft?” Loki asked.

“I do not. I find no enjoyment in telling everyone half-truths and keeping my real aims and desires a secret from everyone.” Thor said. “I imagine you are good at it since I am not.”

Loki smiled. “I wouldn’t flatter myself. But I have often played a part in Jotunn politics and on other worlds. Byleistr and Laufey have both sought my counsel on several occasions.”

Thor shook his head. “You mirror me in all ways.” He said. “You should attend the meetings with me, so that I can use your advice like your Father and Brother did.”

Loki laughed. “I doubt the All Father would be fine with me sitting in on important Asgardian meetings.” Loki said as he ran his fingers through Thor’s hair. “I think I would receive many reactions that I would not want.”

Thor hummed and ran his fingers along one of the lines on Loki’s arm, making Loki squirm.

“But do you enjoy state craft?” Thor asked.

“Immensely.” Loki said with a laugh. “I find it so satisfying whenever I can get one of my aims reached and achieve something that will overall benefit others.”

Thor smiled. “Then you should be able to take part in it.”

Loki laughed even louder. “Not in Asgard!” He challenged.

“As you wish.” Thor said.

They spent the next two days in a similar state. They made love each night, and acted the same during the day. Loki enjoyed all his time with Thor, but when they were apart he was counting the moments until he could see Helbindi again.

Loki was a little worried about what Helbindi would think when he saw Loki. Because if anyone was going to instantly tell if Loki were in love, it would be Helbindi. Loki would have to keep up appearances well with his brother around.

 The day came when Helbindi would arrive, and Loki allowed Thor to wake him up earlier. Loki tried not to show how excited he was, but Thor and Groa could tell by the way he hurried through his breakfast and dressed hurriedly.

“You seem rather pleased to see your brother.” Groa said in a neutral tone.

Loki was currently stood in front of a mirror feeling his horns and hair to make sure that nothing was out of place.

“I am.” Loki said without looking at either of them. He didn’t offer any more information.

Thor smiled and placed one hand delicately on Loki’s shoulder. “Come. I shall take you to the bifrost.”

Loki followed Thor through the halls of Asgard. “I have never seen your rainbow bridge.” He said.

“You haven’t? But you were upon it when my Father brought you here.”

“I was not conscious.”

Thor pulled Loki closer to him. “Then you can marvel at its beauty now.”

Loki was silent as Thor brought him along the path to the bifrost. His heart was racing, hoping that he would get to see Helbindi soon.

Thor led Loki into a golden room, and the bifrost portal was whirling on the far side. Odin, Frigga, and Heimdall were all within the room when Thor and Loki arrived. There were also several guards located on the perimeter of the room.

Loki paid none of them attention. Instead he watched the bifrost move with life and an ancient magic that Loki was very wary and in awe of.

Eventually the doors opened and the great blue form of Loki’s elder brother stepped into the room.

Loki’s face broke into a smile against his will and he stepped closer to Helbindi, aware that all eyes were shooting between him and his brother.

Helbindi stood still in the room, his eyes taking everything in until he spotted Loki and he kneeled so that they were at eye level.

“Loptr Laufeyjarson.” Helbindi murmured in Jotunn.

Loki laughed. He hadn’t heard his name in Jotunn in such a long time. “Helbindi.” He said back. “The Grand Priest at last.”

Helbindi placed his hands on the spot where Loki had been so grievously injured. His red eyes were welling up with tears, and Loki noticed that his own were as well.

“I never thought that I would see you again.” Helbindi said. “I thought you dead.”

Loki placed his hand on Helbindi’s shoulder. “Did you mourn?”

“Aye. All of Jotunheim mourned your loss. I swore to strike down that one eyed son of Bor in order to avenge you.” Helbindi said. “But then we received word that you had been taken to Asgard, and that that conniving Borson saved you.”

Loki grinned. “It was a strange turn of events. But come, tell me of Jotunheim when we are not so near the Aesir death bridge.”

“Death bridge?” Frigga asked with a fearful look.

“Aye My Queen.” Helbindi said. “That is the name of your bridge in our land. Whenever it strikes it always brings death. But today it has brought me to my Brother. For which I am grateful.” Helbindi bowed to the Queen.

“I thank you, Borson, for saving Loki’s life.” Helbindi said to Odin.

Odin stepped forward and faced Helbindi. “We are allies now. It is what we must do for each other.”

“I agree.” Helbindi said with a nod to his face. He turned to face Loki once more. They smiled at each other.

Helbindi’s crimson eyes met Thor’s. “Thunderer.” Helbindi said.

Thor seemed transfixed by the sight of Loki’s brother. Perhaps he had been thinking that someone the same size as Loki would arrive, not the lumbering giant that Helbindi was. But then Thor bowed his head slightly. “Helbindi.” He said in return.

“So Loptr, I haven’t much time to spend on this golden realm. Show it to me, and allow me to tell you of our home.” Helbindi said.

Odin gave the guards a signal and they dispersed. “I shall give you both free roam of my palace.” The All Father said. “Although for your safety I advise you not to leave the grounds.”

“Of course.” Helbindi said. And then he and Loki left the Asgardian royal family.

On the winding way back to the castle they were much more secluded and Helbindi began to speak freely with Loki.

“You look well brother.” He said. “Has Asgard treated you well?”

“It has. They are not so barbaric here.” Loki said.

“I was worried for your safety. Especially when we received word that you were to be a slave to the Thunderer. That spoiled son of Odin that killed so many of our people. Tell me, has he mistreated you?”

“Thor has acted with all the nobility that his kind lacked during the war.” Loki answered in a circular way. “He is just as golden as everyone says, both in hair and heart.”

“Is your seidr bound?”

“No. Thor was the one to release it, and to order my seidr be free.” Loki said holding his hand up and allowing ice to bloom out of it. “He has never once taken my seidr from me.”

“How strange. Does he know of how you used your seidr during the war?” Helbindi asked they continued to walk.

“He does not. Nor do I plan on him discovering it. Everyone committed atrocities during the war, I am no different. It is all in the past and not important anymore.” Loki said. “Tell me of Jotunheim, has reconstruction begun?”

“It has. Byleistr and I have actually been using the plans you drew up before the last battles. So far we have been able to repair much of the damage. Although once we have the Casket it will be much easier for us to heal our realm.”

“How fares our Father?”

Helbindi’s face darkened. “Every day brings Laufey closer to madness. He is not healing, he is not ruling and he is not well.”

By then they had reached the palace. Loki led Helbindi to the library. Few went there, and the ceilings were tall and comfortable for Helbindi.

“Which has reminded me, you seem well Loki. How is that? You were so far into the darkness, I never thought that you would be yourself again.” Helbindi said with sad eyes. “But yet, here you are just as you used to be. Before the attack on Ksala. You are open, you are smiling and your eyes have lost their lost look.”

Helbindi didn’t dare say her name. But they both knew of whom Helbindi spoke.

“Asgard has healed my soul.” Loki said. “It has imbibed me with life, and you being here is only causing the light to grow brighter. I still think of our dark pasts. But there are many here who suffer as I do, who have helped me to sleep at night especially when all I want to do is wallow in my own guilt.”

Helbindi embraced Loki. “It has been torture. Not knowing if you are well. But yet here you appear so happy, like your past is lifted from you. I have not seen you like this in such a very long time.”

“I brought you something.” Helbindi said as he released Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrow. “Oh? And what is it?”

Helbindi removed a bag that had been slung over his back. It landed gracefully in front of Loki.

Loki opened the bag and was met with a pile of gold black and green materials. His mouth almost hung open as he lifted a golden crown.

“I thought that these had been destroyed!” Loki exclaimed as he held his very own crown in front of him.

“I found them hidden away in our Father’s fortress. And no one else has been able to wear your formal wear. So I brought it here for you.” Helbindi said. “No matter what you are on Asgard, never forget that you are royalty in our home.”

Loki felt a tear drip out of his eye. He hadn’t thought that he would see any of these things again. They were his finest formal wear from Jotunheim. They denoted his place as Prince, and showed all how important he was.

Mostly they showed his Brother Byleistr’s filial love for him. Since it had been Byleistr that had ordered the things made for Loki. So that everyone who met Loki would know that eve without Laufey’s favor Loki was still loved and important.

Loki’s golden crown glittered in his hand. It was light and delicate, and it had specially made parts of gold that would circle around his horns. Loki had loved wearing it, and had earned many lingering looks.

Next was Loki’s golden belt. It was still light and delicate, and it hung low on Loki’s waist, exposing much of his torso to the elements. Then came Loki’s skirts. They were floor length, meant to swish around his legs when he walked. But he had ordered them cut almost all the way to the top on each side so that the fronts of his legs were also completely bare.

Loki saw his fur cape in the bag and grinned sadly. That was part of the ensemble that Loki would never get to wear again. Since the heat in Asgard was so oppressive.

Helbindi handed Loki a small circle of gold. It was Loki’s anklet.

Farbauti had ordered this anklet made. Before Byleistr had the political influence to protect Loki, it had done well enough to protect him from those that would see him harmed. Loki had worn it almost all of his life, he had only removed it during the war.

Loki smiled widely at Helbindi as he took the anklet. He put it immediately back on his ankle. He had missed its familiar weight against his skin.

“I shall put all of these in a safe place.” Loki said as he put the crown back in the bag and held it to his chest.

“Where do you sleep in Asgard?” Helbindi asked as he followed Loki through the halls of the palace.

“I sleep in Thor’s quarters.” Loki said as he felt his heart begin to race.

They arrived at Thor’s double oak doors. Helbindi had to stoop low to be able to fit through. But he managed, and once he was inside he made a beeline for the balcony where he could stand straight.

Loki placed the bag of his belongings in Thor’s wardrobe. Hopefully Thor wouldn’t ask what it was, because Loki didn’t feel like explaining it.

“You live in this room?” Helbindi asked.

“I do. It is comfortable and quite luxurious.” Loki said.

“What happens when the Thunderer tires of your presence?” Helbindi asked. “His generosity won’t last forever. How will you be safe then?”

“I have already earned much of Asgard’s favor.” Loki said. “I saved Thor’s life from a wild beast, and much of Asgard feels grateful to me. They will not harm me now.”

Helbindi sighed. “When Byleistr is King we are going to reason with the All Father. We won’t give up until he allows you to return home. This realm is beautiful and you seem happy. But I can never be sure of your safety.” Helbindi said. “I could not bear to lose another in our family.”

Loki stepped over to Helbindi and looked up at his Brother. “I helped end the war. You and Byleistr still live because of that. And in five years you shall have the Casket and our realm will be whole. That is enough for me Helbindi. I want nothing more than that. I care not what happens to me, and neither should you.”

Helbindi looked at Loki with the saddest smile. “You are my Brother Loptr. I cannot stand by and allow you to suffer here in Asgard. In the home of our enemy.” He said seriously. “Especially if you are in close company with the Thunder God who murdered our people in hordes.”

“He has changed Helbindi. And he will soon rule this world! It will be beneficial for all if I can stay here to keep his opinion of Jotunheim good. If I can dissuade him from bloody wars.”

“But it was he who stole your happiness! Or have you forgotten?” Helbindi asked.

“He did not slaughter Ksala. We both know that.” Loki said quietly. “And I murdered the one responsible.”

“Oh yes how could we forget… All the Aesir raged when they found Balder’s corpse.” Helbindi said. “Promise me that you will not tell them of the deadly role you played.”

“They do not know.” Loki said. “Nor will they find out.”

“That is good. Keep it that way.” Helbindi said.

Then they both went outside to Frigga’s gardens and Helbindi and Loki spoke of easier things for the duration of the day.

That night Helbindi had to leave. But not before sharing a meal with Loki in Asgard.

Loki sat next to Helbindi across from Thor and the All Parents. The Warriors Three and Sif were also present at the High table, something that hadn’t happened before.

“Tell me Loki, do you have any responsibilities here in Asgard?” Helbindi asked.

“Did Loki have any responsibilities in Jotunheim?” Sif asked from her spot. “He is so small I can hardly imagine anyone on Jotunheim having a practical use for him.”

“Loki led our armies.” Helbindi said.

Loki laughed. “Byleistr led the armies. Helbindi likes to joke.” He said quickly.

“Well yes, Byleistr physically led the armies. But they were battle plans borne from your brain.” Helbindi looked around noticing all eyes on him. He raised an eyebrow very much like Loki would. “Aesir, Loki has lived with you for a good deal of time. Surely by now you have discovered his brilliance.”

“They have their warriors and their weapons. They have no need for brilliance Brother.” Loki said.

Helbindi laughed. “That is true.” He said. “Then how do you spend your days here?”

Loki and Helbindi continued to speak. Not noticing the look the All Father directed at Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helbindi leaves and Loki begins to settle into Asgardian life.

Helbindi’s time in Asgard was over that evening. He had to return to Jotunheim and help Byleistr repair their broken country, and he couldn’t afford to stay longer in the lap of luxury with Loki. Even though he wanted to.

Loki was standing in the bifrost room with Helbindi. They were alone, except for the gate keeper Heimdall. But he seemed to sense the emotions charging the room, and he was averting his eyes from the two frost giants.

Helbindi faced Loki. “I have to go.” He said quietly.

Loki nodded. Not trusting himself to speak yet.

“I will try to return as soon as I can.” Helbindi said. “But with the reconstruction I fear that it will be long.”

“Nothing has been easy for us.” Loki said sadly. “We are nothing like this golden realm.”

“We are nothing like this realm. But we love each other just as much as that one eyed son of Bor loves his family.” Helbindi said. “At the end of the day, we are all creatures that just want to defend those that we love.”

“I agree whole-heartedly.” Loki said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Helbindi and looked up at his Brother. “Take care of Byleistr for me.”

“He said the same thing to me before I left.” Helbindi said.

Helbindi stepped to the gate and looked back at Loki. “Farewell Loptr Laufeyjarson. Try not to cause too much trouble while you’re here.”

“I promise.” Loki said. “Farewell Helbindi.”

Helbindi gave Loki a salute before he stepped into the bifrost and went to Jotunheim.

Loki brushed some stray tears out of his eyes as he stepped away from the gate. It was dark outside, Asgard was asleep.

As Loki exeunt the bifrost chamber he spotted a familiar silhouette waiting for him just outside.

The colors of the bifrost glittered off of Thor’s golden hair. His face was pensive, both wary and loving toward Loki.

Loki stood a few steps away and held his arms open like he had done before their first coupling. Thor’s grin was slight but present as he walked to Loki and wrapped his arms around Loki’s smaller form.

Loki laid his head against Thor’s shoulder. Letting his tears fall into the expensive fabric of Thor’s shirt. Thor had never seen Loki cry, but his hands knew what to do as they smoothed over the flat planes of Loki’s bare back. A reassurance and a reminder of how such dire circumstances could change into something so beautiful.

Loki never meant to possess Thor’s heart. He hadn’t planned it, he hadn’t wanted to manipulate the Thunder God in any way other than simple friendship. But Thor was so good, he was almost light itself compared to Loki’s dark past and crimes.

“It’s okay.” Thor said. “He’ll be back soon. Whenever he can spare the time. I’m so sorry that you can’t return, I’m so sorry that you’re upset… I thought that you would want to see him. I thought you would be happy.” Thor was murmuring to Loki.

“I am happy.” Loki said wetly. “I am so glad that I get to see him. I am so happy that he is well and our people aren’t fighting. You need not think that you caused my tears.”

Thor pressed his lips into the top of Loki’s head. Near a horn and murmured, “I love you.”

Loki laughed brokenly. “I love you too.” He whispered. He separated himself from Thor and looked up at the Thunderer with his eyes still damp. “Let us return to your rooms, it is dark and you’ll soon feel cold.”

Thor leaned forward and pressed his lips gently into Loki’s. “I have grown fond of the cold.” He said against Loki’s lips. “I crave it and cherish it.”

Loki smiled sweetly against Thor’s lips and deepened their kiss only slightly, before breaking apart once more and holding Thor’s elbow. “Let us go. Someone might see us.”

Thor smiled and allowed Loki to lead him towards the palace. Loki let go of Thor’s arm once they were closer to the palace, and Thor missed its cold presence on his skin.

The Aesir that passed Loki and Thor in the hallways noticed that both wore looks of complete contentment on their faces. The Aesir prince appeared more at peace than he had in years, and Loki certainly looked less hunted than he had. Like he was slowly seeing Asgard as his home and not constantly thinking of his frozen world.

When they arrived in Thor’s room Loki sprawled out on Thor’s expansive bed and luxuriated in its softness, grateful for it. Thor joined him shortly.

They wrapped around each other. And in the end so much of Loki’s skin was pressing against Thor’s, the only reprieve for Thor was the fact that they both wore pants and that allowed the chill to be held away. But Thor showed no outward reaction to Loki’s cold presence. There were no goose bumps upon his skin, and no shivers ran down his back.

“Doesn’t the cold bother you?” Loki found himself saying.

“Not at all.” Thor said as he wrapped himself tighter around Loki for emphasis. He buried his head in Loki’s neck.

Thor seemed to sense that Loki did not want to engage in anything sexual this night. After a tearful goodbye, it was much harder to change his thinking to anything sexual. But Thor seemed perfectly accepting about spending a night without it.

After whispered good nights Loki fell asleep.

The next morning Loki woke up to Thor reading a book next to him. Thor had propped himself on the head board, and while Loki was still snuggled into Thor’s side Thor had range of motion in his arms to allow him to read the book. However he set it down and smiled at Loki.

“Good morning.” Thor said. “I am enjoying this book. I find the hero is very similar to you.”

“No.” Loki’s voice was slurred from sleep. “He is too heroic to be like me.”

“Not all heroes fight in all the battles.” Thor said. “Some command the troops like you do.”

“Did. I will never command an army again.” Loki said sleepily. “And I will never miss it.”

“In Asgard my Father consults many military officials on matters of war, is it not the same in Jotunheim?”

“There were not many officials. They were needed to lead the actual legions while I was the one telling who when to go where and what they were supposed to be doing.” Loki said. “It was nerve wracking. I was responsible for so many lives, and I hated it. I do not envy you, future King of Asgard. For I never want a role such as that.”

“You don’t desire fame or glory?” Thor asked.

“No. Because they are usually only wrought from suffering and pain.” Loki said as he looked up at Thor. “I’m tired of people being hurt and suffering.”

“But as King one can change it. A King can make everything better for his people.” Thor said. “I hope to do that.”

“You don’t have much to do. With all respect to you and your family, this realm is perfect. There are no outside or internal threats to worry about.” Loki said. “You will have a much easier time ruling Asgard than Byleistr will have ruling Jotunheim.”

“It is your realm that I want to help.” Thor said. “Out of love for my deceased Grandmother, and my all-encompassing love for you. I want to help your people and your realm. And it is only right for me to do so, it was the Aesir that caused such destruction in Jotunheim. We should fix it.”

Loki felt his heart stop, and then it started again. “What?” He said dumbly again. Then he shook his head slightly. “You want to help my realm? Why?”

“I just said why. I love you, and what is important to you is important to me and I want to fix your realm to the best of my ability. I want you to be able to sleep better at night, knowing that everyone in your realm is alive and well.” Thor said. “I intend to ally with your brother Byleistr and create a strong alliance between our kingdoms.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. No one had ever said something so grand to him. And Loki knew Thor by now, the future King of Asgard was not lying to him. Thor was completely serious.

“You would help my realm?” Loki said slowly. “After all of the grief that Jotunheim has caused?”

“Of course. As I have said before, the only way we can move forward is if we forgive each other. It matters not what happened during the war. What matters is how we carry ourselves after the conflict.” Thor said as he set the book aside and nestled into Loki’s side.

“But everyone will know that it was I who manipulated you into helping Jotunheim. Everyone will say that I won your favor for my realm.” Loki said. “People will grow angry with me.”

“It is my decision. Based partly on those that I love, but also partly on the fact that I want a better relationship with Jotunheim.” Thor said. “I don’t want our people to fear each other anymore.”

Loki laid his head gently on Thor’s shoulder and wondered once again where this man came from. Was it Frigga that had given him such a love for the world? Or was it the dead Frost Giant Queen that had made Thor like this? Or was it something else, something Thor was born with that was a part of only him. Either way, Loki felt himself falling in love with this man.

“What mighty words you say.” Loki said as he pressed a hand to Thor’s chest. “But I fear that not even you can cause such a change in our realms. The fear and hurt is still new everywhere, and healing is slow. You wouldn’t be facing a single foe that you could slay instantly. Winning hearts and favor is so complex and complicated. I fear that no single man could do it.”

“Then I will try every day until our realms are at real peace. And the mouths of your realm are fed and sheltered and safe. I won’t give up, even if I don’t succeed.” Thor said.

“I believe in you.” Loki said quietly. “I just don’t know if what you want to happen is possible. But I hope that it is. I would love to return to my world.” Loki said.

“I worry that you’ll go and I’ll never see you again.” Thor said. “Would you return to Asgard if you could go to Jotunheim?”

“I would take you to Jotunheim with me.” Loki said with a smirk. “You could be my war slave there, and watch my feats of strength.”

Thor laughed. “You could show me your cave.”

Loki smiled. “I could. You would fit down there.” Loki said. “Would you go see it with me?”

“I would.” Thor said.

They got out of the bed a few moments later so that they could look like they normally did whenever Groa appeared with their breakfast.

They ate in companiable silence and then Thor had to attend meetings with the All Father and the council. Leaving Loki alone for the day.

Loki waited for Frigga to show up and take him somewhere for the day, but she never showed up.

Instead Groa reappeared and was looking notably anxious.

“Loki.” She said as she stepped into the room.

Loki looked up from where he was reading. “Groa, you should really knock at the door. I could have been naked in here.”

Groa didn’t laugh. “That All Father has summoned you.” She said in one breath. “He wants you in the council room.”

“Where is the council room? And why does he want me there?”

“I do not know why he wants you. But you need to heed his order. We have to find something more formal for you to wear.”

“What I’m wearing isn’t formal enough?” Loki asked as he gestured to his mostly nude form.

“No. You must wear your best when you attend the All Father’s council.” Groa said as she opened Thor’s wardrobe. “None of The Prince’s clothing will fit you though… Maybe something of Fandral’s…”

Loki stood up. “What if I wore something formal from Jotunheim?”

“Do you have something formal from Jotunheim?” Groa asked.

Loki stepped next to her and removed the bag that Helbindi had brought. “I do.” He said as he removed his crown and set it atop his head.

Loki’s crown was not ornate or garish. It was simply gold and with no precious stones. It was thin and somewhat elven, but it was still a rarity on Jotunheim. Gold was such a commodity that seeing Loki wearing it would denote his position and rank instantly.

Groa stared. “Is that yours?” She asked slowly.

“Yes. My Brother made it for me.” Loki said as he lifted his golden belt from the bag. As well as a black floor length skirt with the slits that would reveal his legs whenever he walked. It was such a Jotunn outfit, and Loki had seen nothing like it during his time in Asgard.

Groa averted her eyes as Loki changed into his finery. When he was done she turned back and her jaw hung open.

Maybe she had never taken a moment to really think about Loki being a Prince, because she was staring for a long time. “Oh my.” She said. “You look so good.”

“I hope that the All Father approves.” Loki said with a smirk. “Now take me to him.”

They left and as they walked down the hall eyes everywhere were staring at Loki. Much more of his skin was exposed in his outfit, as he stepped forward the anklet on his left ankle glittered and caught the light. Loki smiled as he thought about it.

Loki was troubled by why Odin had summoned him. Dread was curling low in his gut, and he resisted the urge to hold his hand over the scar on his chest.

Groa gave Loki an encouraging look. “It will be well.” She said quietly.

They reached the council room and Loki opened the door and stepped in. He reminded himself that he had faced down armies and crazed sorcerers. Facing a council of Asgardians was nothing compared to that.

There was a large table in the room, and Odin sat at the head with Thor on one side and Frigga on the other. Everyone in the room turned to look at Loki.

Loki merely smirked when he saw familiar faces and strode forward.

“You have summoned me Odin All Father.” Loki said as he crossed his arms and smirked at Odin.

“Yes. Have seat. Council, this is Loki Laufeyson. He is to sit in on this meeting.” Odin said.

Loki stepped up to the empty seat. His smirk never falling even as he recognized the man to his left.

“Greetings Horik.” He said as he sat down.

“Laufeyson.” The man said coldly.

Loki smirked and assumed a non-threatening position as he took his seat at the table. Horik bristled beside Loki.

He had been the one to deliver the wound that had nearly killed Loki. He had tried to kill Loki many times over the war, and had failed countless times. Loki was glad that he had his seidr, because he would not want to sit next to this man.

The council men and regional lords all began to speak again, slow and hesitant. Fearing Loki’s presence. And Loki listened intently.

Asgard’s problems were so simple and superficial compared to the crushing devastation of Jotunheim. Why, if Loki were in charge of Asgard he could probably be King single-handedly and not need a council.

As Loki listened the topic of soldiers came up.

“All Father, I respect the men who fought bravely in the war. But they have been terrorizing the citizens of my district and trying to over farm my lands. It has become beyond difficult for my citizens to adjust to having the soldiers and men back.”

“I mirror what was just said, I don’t have enough jobs for the influx of soldiers that have returned.” Another said.

Odin stroked his chin. “What is to be done about this?” He said.

Loki only smirked and allowed the Aesir to flounder about for an answer. He tried his best to hide his chin, but one of the lords across from him took notice.

“What is so funny Laufeyson?” He asked Loki directly. “Is Jotunheim handling this matter so much better than us, or do you know nothing of your realm?”

Loki sat up straighter as all eyes flew to him. “Actually.” He began to get everyone’s attention. “I crafted the reconstruction plans for Jotunheim while we still fought in the war. And I do know that my plans are being followed very closely.”

“Would you care to elaborate on those plans?” Another lord asked.

Loki smirked. “I can. In the plans that I drew up, the surviving soldiers will be split into factions. One faction will be focused on rebuilding several structures that were destroyed during the war. They will be the main driving force behind reconstruction. Another faction will be focused on helping to alleviate the problem of displacement. The last reports I read said that a large population of my country has been displaced and I want them brought home. The last faction will focus on the limited agriculture that can be done in our realm, as well as maintaining the lands off world so that Jotunheim can begin to stand on its feet again.” Loki explained. “There are also several smaller factions that if I listed each one and its purpose you would hate me even more.”

Loki looked around the room and saw several uncomfortable looks. No one spoke for a few moments.

Then Thor spoke up. “We could send a few of our soldiers to Jotunheim to help with the reconstruction effort.” He said.

All eyes were wide as they looked at Thor. The implications of that statement went unsaid. Sending soldiers to a realm where they had just been fighting had never been done before.

“I agree with Thor.” Frigga said from the other side of Odin. “We are at peace with Jotunheim. I see no reason for not helping an ally in a time of need.” She nodded to Loki imperceptibly.

Years of experience had given Loki the ability to hide his emotions. Otherwise he would have been gaping in surprise.

“I refuse.” Horik said from beside Loki. “I’ve spent years trying to kill this sneaky bastard. I’m not about to hand him the soldiers in my realm.” He said in anger.

“Horik…” Loki said in amusement. “We are at peace. Can’t you let bygones be bygones?”

“Not until you are dead.” Horik said as he faced Loki.

Loki touched the scar on his heart. “You were so very close to it. If only the All Father hadn’t stopped you.” Loki taunted.

Horik’s face twisted in rage. “Mark my words I will kill you.” He said as he raised his fist up to be level with Loki’s face.

Loki smirked and wanted to touch Horik’s hand just to see the man recoil from Loki’s cold touch.

But the head of Mjolnir was instantly between them, and Thor was glaring at Horik. “There will be no violence here on this day.” Thor said. “If you harm Loki, you will answer to me.”

Horik paled as he looked between Mjolnir and Thor. “My apologies.” He stammered.

Thor lowered Mjolnir and put the weapon at his hip. But he remained there watching Horik.

“Now that that is over.” Odin said with a look Loki couldn’t decipher. “I agree with my family. Small volunteer bands of soldiers will go to Jotunheim to help them with reconstruction. If any soldiers are found to be disrespecting our allies while they are in Jotunheim then they will be severely punished. I will have several scryers watching.” Odin said. “Council dismissed.”

Loki had not anticipated this. He would have continued to sit in the room in shock, but Thor’s hand settled onto his shoulder reminding him of where he was. Loki stood and faced Thor.

Thor’s face still looked stormy but his eyes lit up when they met Loki’s crimson orbs.

Loki smiled at Thor and gestured for Thor to lead them out of the room. Wanting nothing more than to slide an arm around Thor’s waist, but Loki knew that he couldn’t do that in public like this.

Thor led them back to his chambers and once they were inside they each grabbed the other’s face and began kissing them harshly.

Thor’s hands wandered over the planes of Loki’s back. “You are so beautiful.” Thor groaned against Loki’s lips.

Loki laughed but then moaned as Thor’s fingers found a raised line and pleasured him. “What you did-“ Loki began. “That was so _kind_.”

“It was only right.” Thor said as he leaned back and stared into Loki’s eyes. “It is the least that I can do for you.”

Loki smiled. “It is more than enough.” He said as he rained small kisses on Thor’s face.

Thor wrapped his fingers around Loki’s arm, and smiled back. “Where did you get the gold ring on your ankle?” He asked.

“Helbindi brought it back from Jotunheim for me. Along with my crown and traditional clothing.” Loki said. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. You look so good.” Thor said as he rained kisses along Loki’s neck. “I almost don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Loki laughed. “I’m pretty sure you are the only person who likes it. You needn’t be jealous.” Loki said in a breathy tone.

“I still don’t like it.” Thor said.

Thor picked Loki up and all but threw him onto the bed. Loki landed with a bounce and a laugh. Thor was on top of him in an instant and all Loki could think about was where Thor’s lips were.

The next day Thor left early in the morning. He didn’t tell Loki where he was going, he only said that he would return in a day or two and not to worry.

Loki in his sleep addled mind had nodded and fallen back asleep.

He spent the day lounging in Thor’s rooms reading about Asgardian justice, as well as annoying Groa whenever she arrived to clean something.

“You really are incorrigible when Thor isn’t around.” Groa said in amusement when Loki had jumped out from behind the wardrobe to scare her. “And I saw your horns right before you jumped.”

Loki sighed. “Darn.” He said. “And I am completely occupied right now. I am not bored at all.” Loki said as he flopped down onto the sofa.

“Really?” Groa asked as she raised her eyebrow. “Because it looks like you miss Thor.”

“I do not. Good riddance to him and his hammer and golden hair.” Loki said as he opened his book.

Groa laughed. “You are so easy to see through.” She said. “And it’s okay. Very few people can resist Thor’s charms.”

Loki humphed. “Few people can resist _my_ charms.” He said in a mock voice of disdain.

Groa laughed as she dusted off the top of the wardrobe. “I certainly can’t.” She admitted.

She left Loki to his loneliness, and he passed the time wondering where Thor had gone off to.

That night Sif and Fandral brought their dinners into Thor’s rooms and sat with Loki. Neither of them would tell Loki where Thor went, and it drove Loki insane.

The next day passed in relatively the same way, until at one point in the late afternoon Thor walked into the room.

“Loki! I have returned!” Thor said happily.

Loki tried to look suave where he sat on the couch. “Oh? I didn’t even notice that you were gone.” He said. Before launching himself at Thor and wrapping his limbs around the Prince.

Thor smiled. “I missed you too.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Loki and backed them into the wall. He supported all Loki’s weight, and kissed Loki demandingly.

“Where did you go?” Loki uttered after he had wrenched his lips away from Thor’s.

“I was getting you a gift.” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear.

“A gift?” Loki asked. “Why?”

“Because I want you to have something from me.” Thor said as he gently set Loki on the ground. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a large gold ring.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“Well, I noticed that you wear a fair bit of gold from your family. So I thought to add some from me into your collection.” Thor said smugly. “So I went to the smiths and ordered this to be made for you.”

Thor presented the ring to Loki. "It is to be worn on your bicep.” He said gently.

A hurtful curl of anger swirled in Loki’s gut. “Is this a marker? So that everyone will know whose bed I warm at night? Because I will never wear such a thing.” Loki said as he pushed the thing away. “You can just return it to the smiths. I don’t want it.”

“It would if it had my family crest on it. But look at it.”

Loki looked, and the crest on the ring was that of his own family. The royal family of Jotunheim.

“Why would you get this for me?” Loki asked. “It’s not your family, I’m not your family. It makes no sense.”

“I love you.” Thor said. “And I want you to feel that way. This is a gift from me. Look on the inside, my family crest is there.”

It was.

“I wanted to get you something that symbolized both of us.” Thor said. “Asgard and Jotunheim, together.”

Loki held the arm band. “It is beautiful.” He admitted. “And it is a nice quality.”

Thor smiled and slid it into place on Loki’s left bicep. It fit perfectly. And it looked really good against Loki’s blue skin.

The next two days were full of love and happiness, and Loki forgot at times that he was a slave in a foreign realm where he wasn’t welcome. Thor and him were always either making love, or having some sort of ideological discussion. Or they would sit next to each other and read.

The Warriors Three and Sif all spoke with him easier too. And the All Mother sought Loki out a few times.

It was perfect.

Loki got called back to Odin’s council, although this time he sat on the other side of Thor. On the same level as the Asgardian royal family. Horik had burned with jealousy.

And then afterward there was going to be a small celebration. Loki sat next to Thor at the high table, and all was well.

Until Amora arrived.

Amora was an Aesir sorceress. But she had a tendency to wander into whichever realm she chose, so she and Loki had crossed paths many times.

Loki was laughing at some terrible joke Thor had told when a feminine voice said his name.

“Loki?”

And Loki turned and Amora stood by the table. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

Thor bristled beside Loki. “Amora?” He said in doubt.

“Hello Thor.” Amora said with the slyness of a panther. “I came to visit you, and I find Loki Laufeyson with you. How did that come to be?”

“Loki is here as a sign of good will from Jotunheim.” Thor said, and beneath the table Thor’s hand slithered into Loki’s lap and gripped Loki’s thigh.

“Good will?” Amora asked, incredulous. “Loki? The jokes you tell Thunderer.”

Amora took a seat opposite from Thor and Loki. She ate silently for a few moments before she opened her mouth.

“So tell me Loki. Are you still hopelessly in love with your Giantess?” She asked.

Loki didn’t respond. He merely looked blankly at Amora. Her question had attracted a few eyes and ears though, that Loki would rather not have directed at him.

“Silence? Whatever happened to your silver tongue?” Amora asked. “I never quite understood what you saw in that barren Giantess anyway. She never gave you children, and she wasn’t very beautiful. You could have chosen someone more suited for you.”

Loki grabbed Thor’s hand off of his thigh and set it back in Thor’s lap. Loki backed his chair out slowly and stood even more slowly. He kept his eyes trained on Amora as he slowly walked toward the blond sorceress.

“What was her name? Oh yes, I remember. Angerboda right?” Amora asked. “What a pitiful name. I’m glad that you two never had children, otherwise you would still be stuck with her and not schmoozing it up in Asgard.”

By that time Loki was standing next to Amora at her side of the table. His face was still viciously blank as he looked down at the woman.

“Angerboda and I chose not to have children during the time of war because it was not safe to raise children then. We both suffered through our heats alone instead of taking comfort in each other for fear of becoming pregnant.” Loki said slowly.

Amora raised her eyebrows. “Oh?” She said. “I always thought that she just couldn’t have children.”

Loki reached one hand out and set his finger-tips along the rim of Amora’s glass. He summoned his freezing touch and began to freeze the glass.

“I love Angerboda so much more than I could ever love you. Yes, you are far more beautiful than her. You always have been. But I know that soul that resides beneath your beautiful exterior and I want nothing to do with it.” Loki said. “Angerboda was kinder than you, and she suffered where you didn’t. Everything you’ve ever wanted has always been given to you. Whereas Angerboda had to work hard for everything she had. Even after she met nothing changed because I could give her nothing as I was the un-favored child of Laufey.”

Loki applied force to the cup that he had been steadily freezing and it collapsed into glittery shards and the wine ran into the table cloth. The he moved his hand so that it was only a few breaths away from Amora’s neck.

“Do not speak ill of Angerboda again.” Loki said in warning.

Amora’s eyes had widened at that point. She looked up at Loki with a mix of pity and sadness. “I didn’t know that she died.” She said quietly. “Forgive me.”

Loki still held his hand with his freezing touch so close to her neck. He realized that tears were streaming down his face, and his heart felt like it was tearing.

Odin stood from his chair. “I’ll not stand for this at my table!” He bellowed to Loki.

But Loki was already lost in the abyss of his grief. He could see Amora before him, looking fearful. But he also saw the corpse of his mate. Her lifeless eyes staring at him. His guilt at not protecting her. He had failed so spectacularly only once in his life, and it had been in regards to his most important person.

Amora held a hand out to the All Father. “Forgive him Odin. He knows not what he does. I have incited him to act this way. Punish me and not him.”

“You caused this?” Odin asked as he gestured to the table and to the fact that Loki was so close to killing Amora.

“Yes. He is not himself right now.” Amora said as she took hold of Loki’s wrist and set it upon the table. Carefully avoiding the palm of Loki’s hand. “He has suffered much, and I was a fool.”

Loki shook his head and looked around noticing that he was back in Asgard and not trapped in the realm of guilt and nightmares. He retracted his freezing touch and his hand from Amora’s hold and took a step back. His eyes widened as his heart rate slowed.

But a sob still bubbled out of his throat, and in an instant he cast a spell of teleportation and he landed once again in Thor’s bed with a bounce.

He crawled to the edge of Thor’s bed and held his head in his hands. Tears continued to stream down his face, and his lungs heaved as sobs escaped from him.

He didn’t hear the door open, but he heard footsteps approach him.

Thor was standing a few steps away from him. His face unreadable.

Loki expected anger or resentment, or humiliation at the way Loki had acted.

Instead Thor knelt in front of Loki and took Loki’s hands in his and spoke.

“Tell me about Angerboda.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have their first 'fight'. And then they talk about marriage and babies.

“She was my mate.” Loki muttered as he looked away from Thor. “But she died during the war.”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hands so gently. “Why have you never mentioned her before? I think I have a right to know about your past loves.”

Loki took a deep breath. “It is not that I wanted to deceive you, or keep you in the dark on this matter. It is just that when a Frost Giant chooses a mate it is for life. And when a mate is lost, it is the worst torment for a Frost Giant. All of my Father’s cruelty stems from the death of my Dam, Farbauti. My realm is broken and weak because the King has lost his mind.” Loki said. “Whenever ones lost mate or deceased loved one is mentioned it causes a great pain to cross over the heart. The pains one feels are so great that one either proceeds to madness or to death.”

Thor’s eyes softened. “Does it hurt to speak of her?”

“Incredibly so. But it does not hurt like it used to. I used to fall to the floor and writhe in agony at her loss. I loved her so very much Thor.” Loki said as tears gathered once more at his eyes.

“What does that make me then?” Thor asked in the quiet of the room.

“It makes you the Prince of Asgard.” Loki said looking away from Thor’s bowed golden head.

“What am I to you? I am not your mate, nor am I just your friend.” Thor said.

“You are Thor. And I love you. It is a different love than I felt for Angerboda.” Loki said. “I do not love you any more or any less than I loved her. You are completely different beings and I would never deign to compare you two.”

“But I’m not her. And you would never mate with me. Because I am Aesir.” Thor said.

“I wouldn’t mate with you because in Asgard you have this foolish notion that marriage is the ultimate form of loyalty and fidelity. In Jotunheim once you create life with someone and that is the ultimate form of commitment.” Loki said. “Because you Asgardians have to be legally bound to someone in order to not stray.”

“That is not true! I have lain with none other than you. I desire only you.” Thor said. “And marriage is not about trapping someone in a relationship. It is about displaying the love you feel for someone for all the worlds to see. It is so that everyone can look upon you and see that you are _mine_ and that no one can have you. How can that be displayed with merely having a child together?”

“You Asgardians take your fertility for granted. You could sire a child at any moment. Where I may sire a child whenever as well, but I can only bear a child every few years. In Jotunheim sharing one’s time of heat with the chosen mate is how you display your love and possession.” Loki said. “We don’t need golden rings or ceremonies.”

“So you will never mate with me because you don’t like marriage?” Thor asked.

“No. Because your laws require you to marry another.” Loki said.

“What makes you think that I would have to marry another? I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and soon to be King of Asgard. I will marry who I want.” Thor said. “And Norns Loki, I can hardly think of anyone more qualified to marry me other than you. My Mother adores you, all my friends enjoy your company, you know how to bowl over a room of politicians, my Father is warming up to you, and I only love you more and more every day that we spend together.”

“Hush Asgardian, you know not what you say.” Loki said as he pressed his face into Thor’s neck. “I did so many horrible things during the war. I am not who you want beside you.”

“You act as though you are the only who committed crimes. I murdered hordes of your people, my Father led many attacks of less merit, and my cousin Balder attacked unsuspecting villages. Although Balder died, and I grieved for him for years. But he committed atrocities, his death was deserved.” Thor said.

Loki’s intake of breath was loud in the room. “What would you do to the one who killed Balder?” Loki asked.

Thor reached up and rested his hand on the back of Loki’s head. “If Balder’s murderer continued to kill people, even after the war then I would have them executed. But if it turned out that Balder’s killer only did it to defend their people then I would allow them to live. We all could not afford to uphold our morals during the war. Which makes this peace time so much more precious, for this is when true natures are revealed.” Thor murmured into Loki’s ear.

“I loved Balder dearly. He was like a Brother. But he was cruel, and he should not have led soldiers in the war.” Thor said. “One of my biggest regrets is not stopping Balder from attacking the Jotunn village Ksala and others. He slaughtered so many innocents.”

Loki tightened his arms around Thor’s neck. “Let’s discuss something else.” He said quietly. Not even daring to say that Balder had killed Angerboda, because that would reveal too much too soon. Loki wasn’t ready for Thor’s retribution.

“Why has your Father been having me sit in on Council meetings? I was your enemy months ago, now I am getting to hear Asgard’s secrets. What has happened?” Loki asked as he leaned away from Thor and ran his hand along the planes of Thor’s shoulders.

Thor smiled up at Loki from where he was still kneeling. “It was Frigga and I who suggested that you attend them. We both know that you are brilliant beyond belief, and we thought to see for ourselves.” Thor said. “And you did not disappoint. In fact, in a week I will be going with the volunteer soldiers to help rebuild Jotunheim. Something that would not have happened if you had not prompted me.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “You are going with them?”

“Of course. I have to be sure that none of them cause any harm to your home and people. If I am to fix the wrongs between our races, I need to be sure that the assistance we give is the best.” Thor said. “I have been lobbying incessantly for you to come with me, because I am loath to leave you alone for the weeks that I am to be away. But my Father has stood firm.”

“You would take me back to my home realm?” Loki said with excitement.

“I know how you yearn for home. But my Father says that if you return Laufey might start the war once again. And we can’t have that happen.” Thor said.

“No.” Loki said quickly. “I could never fight you or Odin. And I could never fight my Brothers. It is for the best that I remain here.”

“How long will you be away?” Loki asked.

“I will be gone for many weeks. And when I return, Sif must take my place and oversee the reconstruction effort. I have already discussed it with her, while I am in Jotunheim she will stay here and protect you. And while I am here in Asgard she will go to Jotunheim to make sure that our soldiers commit no crimes.” Thor said.

“I don’t need Sif to protect me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Loki said in slight irritation. “And you will need more than just Sif or yourself to oversee your troops.”

“I know, which is why I will take the Warriors Three with me.” Thor said. “And I am only leaving Sif here with you because there are still fools like Horik who would dare to harm you.”

Thor stood and went to remove his ceremonial armor. “I love you too much to allow anyone to hurt you.” He said.

Loki stood from the bed and approached Thor where he was undressing. With a gentle touch Loki turned Thor around and pressed his lips gently into Thor’s.

Thor responded instantly, he deepened the kiss and raised his hands to set them on Loki’s slim hips.

They both landed on the bed and Thor’s fingers nimbly removed Loki’s gold belt and tossed the skirt and everything aside so that Loki was naked. Loki removed his crown and set it on the table beside the bed and then he helped Thor remove his own clothing.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and began to rain light kisses down Thor’s neck. Thor shivered under the chilling touch or Loki’s lips, and found some of Loki’s raised lines to touch and lick making Loki squirm.

The next day Loki and Thor spent the day lounging in Thor’s chambers. They spent the morning making love, and then the afternoon they spent reading. They were trying to spend as much time together as possible before Thor left for Jotunheim.

The week before Thor left, Loki spent in meetings with Odin’s council, making love with Thor and spending time with the Queen Mother Frigga. It was harvest time in her garden, and Loki was helping pick vegetables.

“You know, my son has changed a lot since you arrived.” Frigga said. “I often find myself wondering who caused it… But then I wonder who you were before you arrived here, and how you have changed.”

Loki laughed. “I am almost grateful that you will never know the me I was before. We would not have been friendly, dearest Queen.”

“You were so upset the other night, I was very worried. But you seem much better now.” Frigga said.

“Amora usually doesn’t get a reaction like that.” Loki said with a shrug. “She just attacked me verbally where I can be hurt easiest. I promise that I won’t act that way again.”

Frigga set her hand on Loki’s upper arm, right below the arm band that Thor had gotten him. “We all act uncivilized when the ones we love are threatened or hurt. I don’t think any less of you for showing your emotions.”

“Still. I should act with more dignity. Especially in Odin’s golden hall.” Loki said.

“This is your home now. You should feel comfortable and safe here.”

“I am safe and comfortable. Even though Thor doesn’t think so. He is charging Sif to stay here and watch me like I am a new born babe.” Loki said with a frown.

Frigga laughed. “Thor worries for your safety, as he does for all those he loves. Even though Odin has promised your safety to your Father there are still many who would see you harmed. Not that I would allow that to happen.” Frigga said.

“Would you protect me Queen Mother?” Loki asked in amusement.

“It would be my honor.” Frigga said.

“Well then I would protect you.” Loki said.

“We can protect each-other.” Frigga said as she smiled at Loki. “Now I must ask, from where did you get that jewelry on your arm?” Frigga pointed at Loki’s arm band.

“Oh this? Thor got this one for me.” Loki said. “He said something along the lines of, ‘I got it from the smiths’.”

Frigga studied it. “It is your own crest.” She said with a raised eyebrow. “Not Asgard’s.”

Loki smiled as he ran his fingers over the crest. “Yes it is. I didn’t want to be denoted as a slave for the house of Odin.”

Frigga laughed. “You have not been treated like a slave for a single moment since arriving here.”

“That is true.” Loki said with a grin. “I wasn’t entirely sure at first. In Asgard it could be common place to treat slaves as honored guests.”

Frigga smiled at Loki. “No. We only do that for the special ones.”

Loki laughed at her joke, and they spent the rest of the day in happy togetherness that Loki hadn’t had in years. It had been so long since Loki had had a maternal influence in his life. No one had really cared for him during his life other than his brothers, his Dam and later his mate.

Later in the day Loki was on his way to the banquet hall. Thor had been busy preparing troops for the trip to Jotunheim, and assuring them that any violence against the Frost Giants would result in grave punishments. So he had been absent most of the day.

Loki entered the room and he saw that Thor was not there yet, and began leisurely making his way over to the high table.

On his way over, a smaller sized Aesir man approached him.

“Your Highness.” He said in a timid voice.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” He asked, somewhat surprised that he was being addressed in such a way.

“I have attended some of Odin’s economic meetings, and you do too. I’ve noticed that you can usually sway the All Father’s opinion on certain matters, and I need a loan from the All Father so that I can pay my neighbor for allowing me to use his land. How should I go about doing that?”

Loki furrowed his brow. “I am not the person you should be asking. In my world, it is a completely different economic structure. I have no experience in asking for a loan. Jotunheim does not even have a currency like your realm.” Loki said. “You should ask a senior economic official for help.”

“But you are so wise, I thought that you would at least have an idea for me.” The man said. “Since you managed to convince the All Father to send soldiers to Jotunheim. Or was it Thor you convinced? I cannot recall.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “If you mean to threaten me you must try harder. I am more than capable of defending myself.”

The man instantly had his hands up. “No! I do not want another war. I only meant that I have heard many rumors about that meeting and I don’t have my facts straight.”

Loki didn’t believe him. “Very well then. I guess if you talk to Odin in terms that would lead him to believe that you know more about Asgard’s finances then he would be more likely to grant you a loan. You can start by reading the book on Aesir economic policies, I read it the other day and found it to be quite riveting. I did have to dust off several layers of dust, but since I just did that you won’t have to trouble yourself with that.” Loki said. “I apologize, but that is all that I can offer you.”

The man nodded. “Thank you Prince Loki.” He said.

As the man left for the library a slender feminine hand settled on Loki’s arm.

Loki looked down at immaculate fingernails and said, “Amora.”

“Loki.” Amora said as she stood in front of Loki. She stood a few inches taller than Loki, but Loki’s swooping horns were much taller than her.

“How can I help you?” Loki asked coldly.

“Oh _Loki_ , why are you so upset with me? I didn’t mean to upset you with what I said about her.” Amora knew now, not to say the name. “We always make little digs at each other. That is how we are, I meant no harm.”

“No. But you caused my place in the All Father’s court to be tenuous.” Loki said. “I am trying to earn this worlds trust, not make them see me as a beast.”

“Oh Darling, have you looked in a mirror? There is no way that Asgard will not see you for the monster that you are. Why don’t you assume your Aesir form? I’ve seen it so many times, it makes you much more beautiful.” Amora said as she leaned closer to Loki. “Your pale face is so much more enticing than this blue one.” She ran her fingers on Loki’s cheek, and her nimble fingers began to trace Loki’s cold lips.

Loki reached up to take her hand away from her face, but another hand was quicker.

Thor was standing to Loki’s side, his face once more stormy as he took in the sight of Amora all but wrapping herself around Loki.

“Is there a problem Amora?” Thor asked as he almost threw her hand to her side. Thor’s other arm snaked up to settle around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki smirked at the look of confusion that flooded Amora’s face as Thor drew him to rest flush against Thor’s side.

“There is no problem.” Amora coughed. “I was merely speaking with Loki on a certain subject.”

“It sounded like you were saying hateful things to my lo—my charge.” Thor said in a dangerously even tone. “I will not tolerate such treatment in this court. You have already upset Loki once, I will not allow you to do so again.”

Loki smiled at Thor and hummed into his side. Thor gave Amora one last glare before he headed to the high table.

“I do not care for her.” Thor said as he took his seat next to Loki.

“She’s harmless. She just knows which buttons to push.” Loki said.

“I do not trust her. She is a wicked sorceress who I have heard unseemly things about.” Thor said.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I am much stronger with seidr than she can ever hope to be.” Loki laughed quietly. “You’ll always be safe from magic when I’m around.”

“But yet you seem hesitant to allow Mjolnir to protect you.” Thor whispered.

Loki’s eyes cast down at the hammer hanging at Thor’s hip. “I am loath to trust such a weapon. It did kill thousands of my kind.” Loki said.

“And you magic has killed my own kind in equal measure.” Thor reminded. “Yet I still let the spell you cast on me stand.”

“You know about that?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My Mother searched me for spells after she found out you were a seidr user, and she informed me that I had been enchanted with a protection spell stronger than any she had ever encountered.” Thor said. “I figured that had been your work.”

Loki smiled. “And you are not upset with me?”

“I thought that it was kind. And it has been rather useful, the bilgesnipe I fought tried to take my head off of my shoulders and somehow it’s horn had been deflected. I was the only one who saw.”

“I enchanted each of my brother’s with a similar spell.” Loki said. “It allows those that I love to be safe.”

“Which is why you should let me protect you with Mjolnir. I have accepted your way, you should accept mine.” Thor said as his hand settled over Loki’s thigh, under the table where no one could see it.

Loki covered Thor’s hand with his cold fingers. “You’re going away soon.” Loki reminded. “I’ll be away from your hammer’s protection.”

Thor leaned closer to Loki. “But I will return. And while I am away you’ll be safe with Sif and my Mother.”

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he turned himself to face Thor even more, they were both completely ignoring the people on their other sides. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Thor. I have survived hundreds of years without knowing you. I will not be treated like a useless maiden.” Loki said in a quiet even tone.

“You are far from useless. And nothing like a maiden.” Thor whispered as he pressed a ghost of a kiss to Loki’s ear. “I love you.”

Loki felt his heart and face warm. If anyone were to see them kissing at the high table, then all his work would be for naught. It would have to wait.

But that night once Loki was safe in the privacy of Thor’s chambers with the God of Thunder, Loki pushed Thor down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Then Loki allowed himself to kiss Thor as much as he wanted. Which Thor returned enthusiastically. Thor’s large hands ran along Loki’s sides and back and seemed to itch to flip them over and have his way with Loki that way.

While Loki had no problems with playing the more submissive role during sex, he hadn’t gotten to take Thor from the upper position. Each time Thor had been resolutely in control of their coupling, he’d listened to Loki’s pleas and moans but Loki had never truly been in charge.

“Will you miss me while you are away?” Loki asked as he ran his fingers over Thor’s muscled chest.

“I will miss you with every breath that I take.”

Loki laughed and smiled down at Thor. “That sounds too poetic to fall from your lips.”

Thor grinned up at Loki. “I wanted to use words, like you do.”

“I love you.” Loki said as he lowered his lips to Thor’s.

“I love you.” Thor murmured against Loki’s lips as his large hands settled on Loki’s back and he flipped them over so that he was on top of Loki. He began to strip himself, and once he was completely naked he gingerly removed Loki’s clothing. His touch was always gentle on Loki, he never wanted to hurt the little Frost Giant.

Loki laughed as he helped rid himself of his clothes. Then he and Thor lost themselves to the oblivion of lust and love.

The next day Thor had to leave for several hours, and when he was gone Loki settled at Thor’s little used desk and began to write a few letters.

The first he wrote to his Brother Byleistr. Loki had many things to tell Byleistr.

Once Loki was done writing he cast a spell so that none other than Byleistr could open the letter.

The next letter Loki wrote was for Thor. He wrote it so that Thor would have something to think of Loki while in the freezing wastes of Jotunheim.

When he was done he cast a similar spell. There was no need for anyone else to read them.

Later that day when Loki was alone in the library he felt a presence approach him.

“Amora.” Loki said.

“Loki, you don’t sound pleased to see me.” She whined. “I thought that we were friends.”

“We were. But then I had to fight a war.” Loki said. “I’m not who I used to be Amora. The Loki Laufeyson you knew died a decade ago.”

Amora set her hand on Loki’s arm. “I know. But that doesn’t have to change us.” She said. “I’ve been missing you for so long, I was just over-excited to see you. I had no intention of sending you on the mourning death path. Please know that, Angerboda and I were never friends, but I grieve for her.”

“What do you want Amora?” Loki asked after his heart rate hat slowed.

“I simply wanted to talk. Like friends do. I want to know how you ended up here, and how you ended the war.” Amora said as she took a seat on a nearby couch. “And we don’t have much time. Thor has ordered me to leave the premises after he goes to Jotunheim. Which is odd.”

“He probably just doesn’t want you around his castle without him here to watch you.” Loki said as he sat next to her. “I wouldn’t want you unaccompanied in my palace either.”

Amora leaned closer to Loki. “Yet he allows you to do so.” She said. “Everyone that has encountered you has either hated you, feared you, or desired you in their bed. Yet Thor doesn’t seem to embody any of those things.”

“He is not like most beings that is true.” Loki admitted. “And no one wanted me in their bed.”

Amora scoffed. “That is a lie. You’ve seduced at least half of the known world.”

“I have only had Angerboda in my bed-“ Loki said.

Amora smiled. “I know. And you were never disloyal to her. We all knew.”

Loki looked at her. “Where have you been?” He asked. “After Nornheim I lost track of you.”

“You had a war to fight, a mate to protect and a set of Brothers that needed you.” Amora said. “And I have recently been spending a lot of time with the Elves. Did you know that their King is weak?”

“I did.” Loki said. “I hardly venture that deep into the forests though. It’s not the safest place for a carnivore.”

Amora laughed. “As if that stopped you from doing dangerous things. Tell me, will you ever return to Elven lands?”

Loki’s face fell. “It is not likely.” He looked away from her and out a nearby window. “The All Father has decreed that I cannot leave Asgard. So here I have to stay.”

Amora’s eyes were wide. “ _You_ have to stay in one place? You _never_ stay in one place for too long. You are always on different realms, or meeting different people. How can you hope to stay in Asgard?”

Loki looked at his hand. “It is not bad here.” He said. “I have enjoyed my time in Asgard thus far. But terrors still haunt my dreams and I still ache for home. And I wonder when I will grow tired of this palace. Because as nice as it is, it is not where I belong. I’m a Frost Giant, I’m supposed to be exposed to the elements. I’m supposed to fend for myself, not lay curled up in Thor’s chambers all day awaiting my meals and outside time like a pet.”

“So they are trying to domesticate you?” Amora asked.

“I do not know. I have no ideas about what the All Father harbors in his head.” Loki said with a frown. “All I know is that I am here, and I don’t really know how I feel about it.”

Amora leaned over to whisper into Loki’s ear. “I think what the All Father did was wrong. You are every bit as royal as everyone in this family, and you should be treated that way. If I could free you I would.” She said. “I promise that I would.”

Loki tried not to raise his eyes. What Amora was saying was verging on treason. “But you can’t do anything to help me.” He said slowly. “Because you have to leave soon.”

Amora grinned. “Never fear Loki. I have my ways. I’ll be back to help you.” She said as she leaned forward and kissed the side of Loki’s face. “I promise thee.”

With that whisper Amora left Loki alone in the library with several new thoughts in his head.

What was she planning? Because someone like her didn’t make such grandiose promises so easily. Knew something Loki didn’t.

Loki furrowed his brows as he stood from the couch and continued his trek to find a book. All the while his mind whirling with thoughts and worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I just wanted to thank you for reading this! I know that this isn't the most sexy or action packed story, so it means a lot when I see people reading and liking it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to Jotunheim. And then he comes back.

Thor’s arms were wrapped as tightly as they could around Loki. And Thor’s face was buried in Loki’s hair and ear.

“Will you miss me, my Little Giant?” Thor asked quietly.

“Every moment that you are away.” Loki whispered back.

They were in the privacy of Thor’s chambers before Thor had to leave. They both had to be at the bifrost in a few moments.

Loki leaned back and handed Thor the two letters he had written. “I want you to take these. One is for Byleistr. Don’t worry, it doesn’t have any secrets or anything in it. And this one is for you. They are enchanted so that only you and Byleistr can read them.” Loki said.

Thor took them. “I didn’t write you a letter though.” He said idly as he set the papers in his clothing.

“That’s fine. You’re not very good with words anyway.” Loki said with a smirk.

Thor smiled. “I will try to return to you as quickly as I can my love.” Thor said.

“You should take your time.” Loki said. “Try to help my country as much as you can.”

Thor’s face softened. “Anything for you.” He said as he pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead.

Thor picked Loki up and carried him to the balcony. Once they were bathed in sunlight Thor took off with Mjolnir and Loki in hand for the bifrost.

Loki grinned wildly as they flew through the air. He was at Thor’s mercy, if the Thunderer dropped Loki now then he would die. But Loki had spent a lot of time courting death recently, being this close didn’t scare him.

Loki just twined his arm around Thor’s neck and held on tighter. Already missing the Thunderer.

Thor landed outside the bifrost, and there were Asgardians milling about everywhere. But all eyes turned toward Thor and Loki as Thor landed. Loki was conscious of the fact that Thor was still cradling him and he slipped out of Thor’s hold.

Thor’s hand followed him though. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him close before Loki could escape. As Loki was pulled to Thor’s side he grinned up at Thor. He slid his own arm around Thor’s waist and together they walked into the bifrost chamber.

There were easily a hundred soldiers going to help Jotunheim. As well as the Warriors Three and Thor.

The soldiers looked at Loki curiously from where they stood. They had likely never seen a Frost Giant such as him.

Thor let go of Loki and kneeled before his Father who was also present. “Father. I hope to see you well when I return.”

“I hope that you are successful on Jotunheim.” Odin aid with a nod.

Frigga smiled at Thor from her place beside Odin. Her nimble fingers threaded through Thor’s hair and she kissed the top of his head. Thor nodded and said something to his Mother that Loki couldn’t hear.

Loki did not follow Thor to the All Parents. He stayed next to Sif where he knew he was safe. He did not want to be seen approaching the rulers of this realm with so many soldiers around.

Especially since a lot of not so considerate looks were being sent Loki’s way. He wondered how these Asgardian soldiers saw him. No doubt they thought it was he who had tricked Thor into sending aid to Jotunheim. That Thor was under Loki’s evil spell.

Thor left his parents and held an armout to Loki. Or Sif. Loki waited for Thor to give him a distinct look before he went to Thor.

Once Loki was at Thor’s side Thor’s big hands settled on Loki’s much smaller biceps. “I’ll see you in a few weeks my Little Giant.” Thor said with a smile.

Loki grinned up at him. “Get on with it you sentimental oaf. And don’t get hurt while you’re there.”

“Be nice to Sif and take care of my Mother.” Thor said quietly as he pressed his lips into the base of Loki’s left horn.

Loki suppressed the urge to have a full body shiver at that. He merely smiled up at Thor. “Farewell.” Loki whispered.

“Farewell.” Thor said back. His eyes were full of love and longing as they looked right into Loki’s crimson orbs.

Thor turned around and motioned for the troops to follow him. They all did and Loki stepped a few steps back to allow them to leave.

Once the soldiers had passed through the bifrost Thor waved to everyone and followed them.

Once the whirring from the death bridge had ended Loki looked around and noticed all the people left were dispersing. So that was that. He’d seen Thor off. Like a good little Frost Giant pet.

Although he wouldn’t consider himself a pet. He didn’t know what he would consider himself exactly. He was not a slave. At least in Thor’s eyes.

Nor was he Thor’s mate. Asgardians don’t have mates. They have spouses. A distasteful word in Loki’s vocabularly.

It was truly disgusting how the Aesir had to force themselves into marriage in order to have legitimacy in their relationships.

But yet producing children was nothing important in Asgard. No, anyone in Asgard could have a child at any time. But _marriage,_ why one can only get married once.

Loki followed Sif out of the bifrost, and on his way out he saw Amora astride a horse riding toward the bifrost.

She smirked down at Loki and held her hand out as she stopped her horse near him.

Loki took her hand and pressed his chilly lips into her the top of her hand. “Farewell my lady.” He said as he looked into her green eyes.

“Farewell my Loki. I shall see you soon.” She said.

Loki felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him away from Amora. “Yes Amora.” Sif warned. “Farewell.” She glared at the Enchantress.

Amora smirked and took her reigns and disappeared into the bifrost.

“Why Sif, if I didn’t know you better I would think you jealous of the fair lady Amora.” Loki said as Sif was dragging him back to the palace.

“I would never be jealous of that wench. But I have been charged with protecting you, as well as other things. And I intend to do so.” Sif said as she all but carried Loki.

“Oh? And what else have you been charged to do?”

“Nothing for you to worry over. Now tell me, how do you spend your days? Because I’m not supposed to disturb your life in any way other than making sure that no one hurts you.”

“That hardly seems fair. You’re not the one who should have to spend all your time watching me like a babe.” Loki said as he separated himself from Sif. “I am perfectly capable of caring for myself. I am Loki Laufeyson, God of Fire and Chaos. I can protect myself from some stuffy Asgardians.”

Sif laughed. “I wouldn’t consider you a god of fire. You’re too cold.” She said as she ran her fingers over his bare arm. “But chaos suits you perfectly.”

“My Brothers also called me the God of Mischief. Does that suit me as well?” Loki asked with a smirk.

“Undoubtedly so.” Sif said as she smiled back. “And what would I be Goddess of?”

“Courage.” Loki said decidedly. “You are the bravest woman that I have ever met. And I do not mean that lightly.”

Sif smiled at him. “You are a kind Trickster.” She said as she looped her arm through his. “Tell me, what will we do today? Will we sew like the maidens we are? Or will we trade gossip?”

Loki stared at Sif for a few seconds before he realized that she was trying to joke with him. Somehow the strong willed no-nonsense female Aesir warrior that had threatened him was trying to joke with him. Something he thought impossible for Asgardians.

“We can hit stuff if you would like.” Loki suggested. “I heard that’s all you Aesir do.”

It was Sif’s turn to laugh. “Even I grow tired of violence. Come with me, we’ll go to the library. Thor said you like it there.”

“I do.” Loki said as he let Sif lead him there.

Once they were in there they had a relative sense of privacy. Sif took a seat on a couch with a book that she attempted to read, found it boring and set it to the side.

Loki sat next to her with a book on the history of Vanaheim. He read it until Sif’s finger poked his bare arm.

“How does Thor find you so interesting?” Sif asked. “I’m curious. Because from what I can tell, you wreak havoc, read and eat raw meat.”

“I think that’s pretty interesting.” Loki said. “Maybe Thor likes his pets a little more exotic.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and gestured toward his horns.

Sif smiled softly at him. “I don’t know exactly what you are. But you are not a pet. Or a slave. Many in Asgard are jealous of you.” She said in a whisper. “Myself included. I wish that I had horns sometimes.”

Loki laughed at her attempt at humor. “You could work as a skald for Odin instead of a warrior with _that_ tongue Sif.” Loki said.

“I would hate that.” Sif said with a pinched look.

“Understandable.” Loki said. “Now tell me, where does Amora stand in Odin’s court?”

Sif’s entire face changed. “Amora is a whore.” She said in anger. “She has lusted after Thor for centuries, and is always causing as much trouble as she can. She wishes to marry Thor, not for his golden heart, but in a gamble for the crown.”

“Really?” Loki asked. He never knew that Amora had such ambitions. “I wouldn’t peg her for the queenly type.”

“She isn’t.” Sif said. “Thor frequently asks her to leave the court. She is unwanted in his bed, and in his palace.”

“How many lovers has Thor had over the years?” Loki asked as he looked away from Sif.

Sif cast a sharp look at Loki. “He has had numerous brief lovers, but none for longer than two months.” She said slowly. “And he has offered none of them any hints toward marriage.”

This time Loki looked at Sif. “As he should.” He said. “He will be King someday, he should marry who he wants.”

“Indeed. As his friend I will stand by whoever he chooses. So long as his choice has Asgard’s best interests at heart.”

“Tell me Sif, what is Asgardian marriage like?” Loki asked. “Is it suffocating like the poets bemoan, is it tortuous? What does it entail?”

Sif stroked her chin. “Marriage is a wonderful thing that is not to be taken lightly.” She said slowly. “It is when both husband and wife proclaim their obedience to the other, the wife swears to stay true and the husband swears to remain faithful and protect his future family. There are some loveless marriages, but not many.”

“Won’t Thor have to eventually marry someone based on politics?” Loki asked.

“Oh no. It is as you said before, he will choose his spouse.” Sif said. “Weddings are always wonderful events. The poets still sing of how grand Odin and Frigga’s wedding was.”

“I imagine all of Asgard and Vanaheim got very drunk that night.” Loki said with a laugh.

“For several weeks actually.” Sif said. “A royal wedding is always the largest celebration. That, and royal babies.”

“How does one ask someone else for their hand in marriage?” Loki asked as he once again looked away from Sif.

“Well.” Sif began as she looked at Loki suspiciously. “It is customary to ask the Father of the bride for their hand in marriage. It is called a blessing, and it shows one’s intent to be dedicated to their future spouse.”

Loki nodded. The cogs in his mind turning. “And once one has asked the father for their hand in marriage, does the wedding happen immediately following, or do other rituals have to be observed?”

“What is with all these matrimonial questions?” Sif asked. “Has someone caught your eye, Laufeyson?”

“I merely want to know my new home’s culture better.” Loki said in a mock innocent voice. “If I am going to live out the rest of my life here then I should know more about marriage customs.”

“Do you not marry in Jotunheim?”

“No. We don’t.” Loki said. “And I’ll not say more. It is not your place as an outsider to know of our secrets.”

“I would never pry.” Sif said.

“But I will. Tell me more about Asgardian marriage customs.” Loki said as he sidled closer to Sif.

Sif laughed and began. “Well, it usually takes several weeks if not months to plan a wedding…”

They spent the afternoon lounging in the library getting to know each-others cultures.

The next day after Loki woke up from restless dreams alone in Thor’s bed, Sif barged in and dragged Loki to the sparring ring.

“We did what you like yesterday, today we do what I like.” Sif said. “How good are you with an axe?”

“I have never held one.” Loki said as he warily observed the stack of weapons. “And I would rather not lose one of my limbs.”

“Nonsense, these are practice weapons. They only leave bruises at best.” Sif said as she handed a battle axe to Loki. “And if you truly wish to embrace some of our culture you should learn how to use one. Plus Thor might be more inclined to leave you alone if you could use one properly.”

“Something tells me that Odin would not like me wandering the halls of Asgard with a battle axe on my back.” Loki said as he struggled to lift the fake weapon.

Sif laughed and she showed him the proper stance for axe wielding.

“I thought that you treated axes like clubs.” Loki said after a time. “I never thought that it was this complicated.

By then Aesir warriors were walking past the ring and they stared at Sif and Loki. As if they couldn’t understand why Sif would be teaching a Frost Giant how to fight.

It did seem a little ridiculous.

But Loki’s laugh was loud and his smile wide as he attempted to smite a training dummy.

“This is so fun. Now wonder Thor sneaks away to train here every day.” Loki said in wonder as he swung the axe wildly.

“I think that’s enough for one day.” Sif said as she managed to dodge one of Loki’s wild swings. “Next time I shall teach you accuracy. And then after that the sword.”

“Marvelous.” Loki said. “That way when Thor returns I will be a true warrior who needs no protection.”

Loki hoisted a battle axe near him into the air like he had seen Thor doing with Mjolnir. “How do I look? Am I like an Asgardian yet?” Loki asked with a smirk.

“That’s enough joking at our expense.” Sif said.

Loki smiled and followed Sif back into the palace.

The next day Sif had matters of her own to contend with, so Loki spent the day in Thor’s rooms reading.

Until a knock at the door sounded loudly. When he opened the door he found a messenger standing there. He pushed a parchment into Loki’s hands. “This is from Prince Thor.”

Loki took the paper and noticed that the messenger wasn’t leaving. “You can go now.” He said a little sharply.

“I was told to await your reply before going back to Jotunheim.” The messenger said.

“Oh.” Loki said a little uneasily. “Well I’ll have one in a moment.”

Loki sat at Thor’s official desk and opened the letter as the messenger took a seat on one of the chairs on the far side of the room. Loki saw him cast a glance at the couch and it caused to Loki to smirk. Perhaps the man had heard of the rumors that Thor slept on the couch.

Loki stopped paying attention to the messenger and instead read Thor’s letter. Thor had written it in Jotunn. Not Asgardian.

_Loki,_

_Jotunheim is just as cold as I remembered. Fandral has taken to wearing full clothing at all times, even to relieve himself. It is quite entertaining._

_Your realm is as you described. There is so much destruction, and such a guilt has settled on my shoulders when I think of how I caused much of the destruction . There are so many displaced people, and children without parents, and so many of the Jotunn have been sexually assaulted. I find it all disgusting, how could my people ever do this?_

_But it has strengthened my resolve to help your people. Never again will anyone harm Jotunheim. Because I see you whenever I see someone harmed. I see how one of my own kind could have hurt you, how one almost killed you._

_And your Brother Byleistr is bigger than I remember. He is always near me asking questions about you. I knew you were not well loved by your Father, but the amount of love that your two brothers feel for you, and the love that I feel for you is great._

_I will return soon. I miss you so very much my Love._

_-Thor_

Loki tried and failed to keep emotion off of his face as he read Thor’s letter. What had he done to deserve this Golden Prince’s love?

And it struck him once again, that _Thor_ was in Jotunheim just to help Loki’s people. To help implement Loki’s reconstruction plan. Because he loved Loki.

A dark satisfaction settled in Loki’s gut. His plan had worked. He had gotten the crown prince of Asgard to help his realm. And he had made the future King become mercifiul toward his own realm.

It mattered not if Thor spent the rest of his life with Loki, because the casket was set to go back in a few years, and Thor might allow Loki to go back with it once he had grown tired of Loki.

Because there was no way that Thor would want to spend the rest of his life with a blue horned freak in his bed. There was no way that Loki would become Thor’s queen, Loki would never allow that. He was a man. Not some prize for Thor to brandish.

While Thor could easily fall out of love with Loki, Loki would not easily fall out of love with Thor.

Loki never wanted to see the likes of Amora near Thor, for fear that Thor would fall in love with her. After all, she was what Asgard needed in a Queen. Female, Aesir, and beautiful.

But Loki would never sacrifice his Jotunn heritage and looks for Thor. He was proud to be a Frost Giant, and while he could assume an Asgardian form he wouldn’t. That would be a dishonor to his ancestors, and to the realm which he could very possibly rule in the future.

Loki took out another parchment and wrote back to Thor. He wrote about how much it meant that Thor was helping his land. And he wrote about the battle exercises Sif had been teaching him.

Loki folded the letter and enchanted it so that no one but Thor could open it and handed it back to the messenger.

“So are these letters about the reconstruction?” The messenger asked.

“Prince Thor and I are merely exchanging recipes.” Loki said with the straightest face that he could manage. “He wanted to sample some Jotunn cuisine.”

“But all you eat is frozen meat.” The messenger raised an eyebrow at Loki.

“It matters not what I eat. If Prince Thor wishes to know my family’s culinary secrets then he can. And you should really respect his decision. He is your future King after all.” Loki said in a clipped tone.

“I fully intend to respect Prince Thor’s decisions. But I do have my doubts.” The messenger said as he exited the room.

Loki glared at the retreating form of the messenger.

Loki spent the next week leisurely with Sif and Frigga. He went to two meetings, and he occupied the seat next to Frigga. He and Thor would exchange letters every three days.

But then the next week Loki began noticing phantom pains in his skin. It was like a tightening, and he would often have to stop if he was walking a long distance and breathe.

He didn’t tell anyone what was happening. Because it was something they wouldn’t understand.

He was going into heat. It wasn’t supposed to happen for a few more years, but Loki had to guess that it was arriving early due to his new diet and his lifestyle.

He was healthier here than he had been in his last centuries on Jotunheim. And his body was ready to procreate.

Too bad there was no one worthy on Asgard.

After a few days of feeling uncomfortable Loki knew that he was within hours of the throes of heat, so when Groa appeared at the door with a customary tray of food, Loki didn’t allow her inside. He instead reached out and snatched the tray.

“Groa, I am very ill. I will require several days in which no one is allowed to come in here. Do you understand?” Loki asked through the slit in the door.

“What is happening? Do you need the healers?” Groa asked.

“No. I need to be alone.” Loki growled. “I will see you in a few days.”

“What about food and water?” Groa asked in a stressed tone.

“I’ll be fine.” Loki said in a clipped tone before slamming the door closed and locking it.

If he had kept the door open longer than his scent would begin to permeate the hall way.

Jotunns in heat produced pheromones by the bucket full, it was meant to attract a mate. But the only one Loki wanted was far away.

It wouldn’t do to attract the attentions of an unwanted Aesir. Especially when Loki didn’t know how his pheromones would stimulate the Aesir.

So Loki would wait this heat out alone. It would be fine. He’d waited the last one out, with a little help from Angerboda. He could wait this one out as well.

He laid down on Thor’s bed. Hoping to sleep until the heat hit him full force.

He got a few measly hours before his body was in a full blown heat. He ripped off the single pair of pants he wore, and both his hands went to his dual genitals.

One hand wrapped around his throbbing length, the other dug its fingers into his pulsing quim.

He released a needy moan as he buried his head into the pillow next to him.

Loki was squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed his fingers deeper into his quim. It wasn’t enough, but once he pushed himself to orgasm the heat would subside for a few glorious moments.

But then the door was bashed open.

Loki growled at the intruder, crossing his legs to hide his swollen genitalia. He didn’t remove either hand though, because he had been so close to orgasm.

Loki had a curse on the tip of his tongue to ward off the intruder. But then large gentle hands settled on his face. Lifting him from the pillow.

Thor was there. It couldn’t be Thor though, Thor was in Jotunheim.

“Thor.” Loki growled.

“Loki, I heard you were ill. But this… What is happening to you?” Thor asked with worry. “I rushed back once I heard you had locked yourself in.”

“Thor.” Loki wanted nothing more than to crush his body to Thor’s. But while enchantments were in place to keep Loki from becoming pregnant, he didn’t want to form the emotional bond that mating caused. Mates couldn’t be apart for too long without suffering depression, and if Thor was just going to throw Loki away then mating now would be disastrous.

“I’m in heat.” Loki said. “It’s natural but uncomfortable. My body wants me to become pregnant, and to impregnate someone else. I’m extrememly fertile right now.” Loki said.

Thor looked down at Loki. He still wore all his battle armor, but he didn’t seem concerned. Instead he gently removed Loki’s hands from his genitals. “Can I help you, love?”

“If you mate with me the whole process will be easier.” Loki said. “But that would entail mating. In my culture, that is you declaring that you’ll stay with me.”

“Oh. So this is marriage?” Thor asked as he began to remove his armor.

“No! This is far superior to marriage.” Loki snarled as he rolled away from Thor and faced the other way while continuing to touch himself. His moans were quieter, but still quite present. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ve done this before.” Loki pouted.

Thor’s strong arms settled on Loki and pulled him back to the center of the bed. In an instant a naked Thor was on top of him. Thor buried his face in Loki’s neck. “You smell different.” He mumbled into the skin there.

 

Loki moaned as Thor’s fingers settled around his length and pushed into his quim. He looked up at Thor and groaned. “Thor, if you want to help me then you need to get a woman. Groa or Sif would be sufficient.”

Thor growled this time. “If you think that I am going to let anyone else see you like this, then you are mistaken. And a fool.” Thor bit into the skin on Loki’s neck.

Loki howled as Thor’s teeth sank into him. “Oh? Are you ashamed of me now?” He said angrily. “Well I’m sorry that I can’t be Asgardian. This is natural for me, and if you can’t accept it then I’ll go somewhere else to find someone to rut with.”

Thor’s entire body crushed Loki’s. “You _misunderstand._ Little Giant.” Thor ground out.

Loki glared at the top of Thor’s golden head. “What have I misunderstood?” He asked sharply.

“I love you. And you are entirely too enticing like this. No one but _me_ is allowed to see you like this. You are _mine._ ” Thor said in a deep menacing tone. “And I will take care of you.”

Thor lifted himself from Loki and reached into the table beside the bed. His hand returned with a small bottle of oil.

“Why does the crown prince of Asgard have that in his bedroom?” Loki asked as Thor began to spread the oil on his fingers. “And what are you going to do with it?”

Thor chuckled. “I wasn’t sure if you were intersex or not. I wanted to be prepared in the event that you weren’t. I wasn’t ever going to hurt you.” Thor said and his oil slick fingers went back toward his entrance.

Loki’s eyes went wide as saucers. “What?” He asked dumbly as his crimson eyes followed Thor’s action. “You can’t do that! Your culture-“

“I know. I’ll be labeled ergi.” Thor said as one of his fingers entered himself. “But no one outside this bedroom has to know about it. Besides, I have wanted to try this for a long time. I just never had anyone I trusted enough.” Thor smiled down at Loki as he wiggled a second finger into himself.

“I can help you!” Loki said as he took the bottle. “Are you sure that you want to do this? Because you don’t have to. I can do this by myself.” Loki ground out as waves of heat flashed through him.

Thor laughed. “I want to. I want to now, and I want to do it after your heat is complete.”

Loki slicked his own fingers before he reached for Thor’s entrance. Thor braced himself on top of Loki and slowly Loki worked a slick finger in. It was so warm and incredibly tight. Thor shuddered against Loki. “It’s cold…” He said quietly.

“I’m sorry love.” Loki murmured as he pressed his lips into Thor’s neck.

Thor grinned. “I like it.” He said.

Loki focused on the task at hand. Yes he was in heat, all he wanted to do was thrust roughly into Thor’s body, and then he wanted to flip Thor over and spear himself on Thor’s cock. But he wasn’t an adolescent anymore, he could wait until he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt Thor. This was important.

Loki eventually had three of his fingers inside Thor, and he curled them to hit Thor’s prostate. Something he knew a little about, but not much. Thor was the first Asgardian Loki had ever done this with.

Thor’s needy moan was enough to know that Loki was doing this right.

Thor reached down and took Loki’s hand and pulled his fingers out. “It’s fine Loki, I’m ready.” He said in a deep gravelly voice.

Loki spread more oil on his cock, as well as some of the essence leaking out of his quim. Once it was incredibly slick Thor positioned himself above Loki’s cock and lowered himself. Once he was fully seated he place both his hands on Loki’s shoulders as both of them tried and failed to stay still.

Loki was fighting the urge to plunder Thor, he wanted to. It was such a delicious heat to be sheathed in, and his body was screaming to release into the warmth. Instead Loki let Thor set the pace.

Thor started gradually raising himself up and down. Once he was fully seated again both men moaned. Loki’s cold hands settled on Thor’s hips. Loki tried to look at Thor with an encouraging look only to see the look on Thor’s face and he moaned.

 Thor laughed gently as he ran a hand down Loki’s chest. “Did you miss me?” He grunted as he raised himself up and lowered himself down.

Loki groaned and thrust himself lightly into Thor’s heat. “Yes!” He hissed. “Next time I want to be on top of _you._ ”

Thor smiled adoringly down at Loki. “All you had to do was ask love.” And then he was off Loki’s cock, and flipped them so that he was on his back and Loki was on top of him.

Loki quickly thrust back into the heat while Thor squirmed beneath him. It was a beautiful sight.

Loki’s thrusts picked up speed, and his fingers wrapped around Thor’s length. Thor moaned, it was a chilling and arousing cold. Thor was not lying when he said that he liked Loki’s temperature.

Thor’s fingers trailed down Loki’s back, teasing Loki’s raised lines as he did so. He crossed his ankles behind Loki and helped propel Loki forward. Thor’s strength allowed him to maneuver Loki however he liked, and it also ensured that Loki didn’t do anything he didn’t want.

It was nice. Loki thought as he thrust his hips into Thor, it was nice to be dominant.

Thor moaned as Loki’s cock slid over his prostate.

On one of Loki’s stronger thrusts Thor yelled Loki’s name and released from his cock. His muscles clenched tight around Loki’s cock.

Loki looked down at Thor with dark red eyes. Love and lust coloring them.

Thor looked up and smirked at Loki. His hands pulled Loki close. “Release in me Husband.” Thor moaned. “Fill me with your seed.”

“We’re not married yet Thor.” Loki growled into Thor’s ear. “But one day I’m going to marry you. You’ll never want anyone else. You’ll be _mine._ ”

Thor smiled into Loki’s neck. Amused with how much Loki didn’t understand. “Yes Loki.” He said in agreement.

Loki sank his teeth into Thor’s neck as he climaxed. Which wasn’t the best idea, compared to an Asgardian, Loki had fangs. His teeth were much sharper because he had to eat raw meat sometimes right off the carcass of an animal. The taste of Thor’s blood filled Loki’s mouth. Thor winced but didn’t move to push Loki away.

Healing seidr flowed out of Loki’s tongue as he ran it over the bite. Thor sighed as the skin was stitched back together, and as the cold tongue slid over the newly healed skin.

“You’re going to ruin me.” Thor groaned as Loki pulled out of Thor. He smiled up at Loki. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Loki said. “But I’m not done with you.” He said as he ran his fingers along Thor’s length. Coaxing it back to life.

Once it was Loki impaled himself on it and moaned. Thor squirmed more underneath Loki. His hands ran along Loki’s sides.

Loki liked being in charge. It was nice to do so, especially during his heat. It was wonderful to have full control of everything they did.

Thor thrust his hips up into Loki. Loki met him with the feral look on his face.

Thor’s hand settled on Loki’s length, and stroked him. Along with Loki’s frantic moving on top of Thor, both of his sexes climaxed. Thor climaxed shortly afterward.

Loki’s heat subsided. He remained on top of Thor though. Feeling Thor’s softening cock within him. Good thing he had the sense of mind to cast the anti-pregnancy spells. He would be with child without a doubt by now.

Loki had a clear mind now. He raised himself off of Thor but remained poised above the Asgardian Prince.

Thor hadn’t reacted like Loki had assumed. Thor had been understanding and accepting. Especially during Loki’s most vulnerable time.

Loki looked down at Thor’s smiling face. He thought about what he had said during his throes of heat.

_I’m going to marry you. You’ll be mine._

But would he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with Loki's heat, and I apologize for any spelling errors. :)


	14. Apologies Due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry it has taken so long to write this. I promised updates months ago and I failed. I thought about deleting this story and getting rid of it, but I couldn't. This is the second to last chapter and I hope everyone forgives me for taking so long.

Thor and Loki ended up spending three days in Thor’s rooms. Loki’s heat, which would have lasted a week if he had remained alone only lasted for three days.

It had been glorious. Everything Loki had heard about Thor’s stamina had proved true.

Loki would have liked to ask Thor about Jotunheim, but his lust just kept interrupting them.

Finally, after Loki felt the last wisps of his heat leaving him he sat up in the bed and surveyed Thor’s royal chambers. The bed had been verily ruined, covered in both of their essences and reeking of Loki’s heat scent.

Loki let his head fall into his hands while he cursed his biology. Thor stirred a little from where he was sleeping. He was completely worn out from helping Loki. His limbs were wrapped around Loki, cradling Loki like a precious thing.

Loki stood, clothed himself and then summoned a servant to bring them a tray of food. Now that he was sane he should probably discuss his home world with Thor.

Thor sat up as Loki placed a tray of food on the table near the couch. The couch that Thor had bent Loki over and taken him from behind a day ago. Also the couch where Loki had taken Thor in a similar way mere hours ago.

“I brought us food love.” Loki said. Then he mentally slapped himself. Way to act like a simpering maiden.

Thor only smiled and went to sit next to Loki on the couch. He was completely bare and he snuggled into Loki’s side. “That was too kind of you.” Thor mumbled as he pressed lazy kisses into Loki’s hair and the base of his horns.

Loki chuckled. “I figured that you deserved it. After all, you returned because you thought me ill. I doubt that you were planning to have me pounce on you and force you into mating.” Loki said as he looked away.

“I wasn’t expecting it. That much is true. But I knew about it. I figured that we would be doing something similar shortly.” Thor said. “So we are mates now, correct?”

“Yes.” Loki said hesitantly as he watched Thor’s facial features.

“Splendid.” Thor said. “My Mother will be thrilled.”

“No she won’t.” Loki said. “I don’t think you truly understand. I am a slave. Not some foreign princess that you can marry. Our union is not—“

“You are the Prince of Jotunheim. You are skilled in diplomacy and battle and I love you. I see no reason for us not to be married and mated.” Thor said. “I would have no one else at my side.”

Loki hummed. “We shall see what the All Father says. Something tells me that he will not support you marrying me.”

“It matters not. He does not control me. I will be King soon enough, and I will marry who I want.” Thor said.

“And what will that make me? Queen? My brothers will be so proud.” Loki said sarcastically.

“You would be whatever you want. Queen, King, Consort or simply Loki. I will never force a title upon you that you don’t desire.” Thor promised. “Now, tell me of your mischief while I was away. I missed you so terribly.”

“Did you? Did you long for my cold embrace while you trekked through frozen Jotunheim? You are too romantic.” Loki sighed. “In truth, your friend Sif deserves an award for how she managed to keep me entertained.”

“Sif is good at that.”

They spent the rest of the morning with each other. Thor told Loki tales of Jotunheim, and reported on how much he was helping. It warmed the ice in Loki’s heart to hear it.

That was the biggest reason that Loki was trusting Thor to be his mate. Because Thor was helping Loki’s broken world. Thor had no reason to do it. Other than to make Asgard look better, or to help Loki’s people. Or both. But Loki was fairly sure that he was the main reason.

Thor and Loki joined everyone at the high table, Loki reclaimed his precious spot next to Thor. Everyone asked Thor about his journey and travels and Loki remained silent and allowed Thor to answer each of them. He sat silent and well behaved, and he figured that Thor had earned it since he had allowed Loki to dominate him multiple times. Something considered wrong in Asgardian culture.

Loki felt his eyes closing, he was still drained from his heat. He felt a warmth settle in his lip and when he glanced down he saw Thor’s fingers tracing his ancestral lines on his left leg. Loki smirked and made eye contact with Thor.

Thor leaned over and laid his head gently on Loki’s shoulder for just a moment, his lips nuzzling the skin of Loki’s bare shoulder.

Loki grinned and pushed him off. But not before pressing his chilly lips into Thor’s hair.

They didn’t see the odd and knowing looks directed their way. They were too lost in their own world.

The next day Loki went to the library to locate some Asgardian books on love. Or love poetry. But the pickings were slim.

When he returned to Thor’s rooms he found Thor furiously writing on a fancy parchment. But he quickly put it away once Loki approached.

“Hello Love.” Thor said with a dazzling smile as he slipped the parchment into a drawer and locked it. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Not quite. What are you writing?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing for you to worry about. I was just responding to an old correspondence. Come, did you want to read poetry together? You can sit on my lap.”

“I’m not a simpering maiden. You should know.” Loki said indignantly as he sat and pouted on the couch.

“Oh I do.” Thor said as he swept through the room and landed gracefully on top of Loki. Tackling him gently on the couch.

“Ugh!” Loki said as he tried to push Thor off. “Haven’t you had enough of me to last you a life time?” Loki asked. “We’ve just spent three days fucking.”

“We just spent three days gloriously making love, and I find that I am not in the least satisfied from it.” Thor said as he mouthed at Loki’s markings. “You are too enticing my love.”

Loki smiled and smoothed his hands down Thor’s arms. “What will become of me when you do tire of me though?”

Thor laughed. “I can hardly think of that ever happening.” He said. “But if there should ever be a time in which I don’t want to bed you, then we will read together. Or you will have to entertain me with your stories.” Thor said.

“Won’t you send me away?” Loki asked. “Once you’ve exhausted yourself of the high maintenance Jotunn prince occupying your bedrooms?”

Thor’s hands tightened on Loki’s arms. “I would never send you away.” He said in a dangerously even tone. “You are _mine_ Loki. And your place is beside me. And unless you want to leave, then here you shall stay.”

Loki wiggled under Thor, trying not to let Thor know how much that had aroused him. “Your resolve is admirable.” Loki said with a smirk.

“Do you need to be reminded of how you belong to me?” Thor asked as he settled more on top of Loki.

Loki laughed a little breathless as Thor’s powerful thigh managed to push his own legs apart. Allowing Thor to settle in between them. His cock and cunt both twitched in excitement and arousal.

Thor’s hands moved down Loki’s body with reverence. “I love you.” He whispered into Loki’s ear before removing Loki’s pants and plunging his fingers in between Loki’s legs.

Outside the room passers-by could hear Loki moaning wantonly and saying “Yes Thor, _there_ oh my love-“

Groa merely shook her head and turned around with the tray of food she carried.

Everything felt too good to be true, and Loki’s life felt happier than it could ever be.

It would all come crashing down shortly.

It began in two days. Thor was still in Asgard, visiting everyone and dealing with things a future monarch had to do. Loki was exalting in Thor’s presence. With the bond in place now, having Thor around was making Loki incredibly happy.

Loki felt the pieces of his heart coming back to each other. Like the parts of him that had died all those years ago were coming back alive.

He sat up one morning and realized that he was happy with his life, but that he had let himself lay around feeling pitiful for far too long. Yes he was a slave. Yes he belonged to Thor now in two ways. But he was Loki Laufeyson and he could do something about it.

This bond with Thor had somehow awoken a part of him that had fallen asleep when Angerboda died. His confidence and his cunning. In Jotunheim they do not have slavery. Everyone is on equal footing with each other. Even runt princes like Loki.

So he got up and thought about how he could change the status quo.

But Loki didn’t need to think for very long. Because the next day it began.

Loki and Thor were in the large feasting hall sitting together and sharing one plate of food. Loki’s own plate had been pushed away and Thor’s plate was between them and they each shared in Thor’s overly large portions.

Odin was looking on with resignation. Frigga looked happy.

But before anyone could say anything to them, the doors were thrown open and the hall was filled with screaming.

Loki looked up with wide red eyes and jumped up, his hands beginning to glow with the freezing death.

Thor had Mjolnir in hand and he pulled Loki back and behind him. “Stay safe.” He growled at Loki. Loki nodded at him.

Thor strode out to the center of the room, and with Mjolnir felled all the soldiers he could. Loki followed in his wake and with his seidr he froze and killed the soldiers Thor missed. The two of them worked better as a team than anyone on Jotunheim had with Loki.

One that got too close to Thor Loki rammed his horns into and then used his claws to tear his flesh. Upon close inspection, Loki saw that these were elven soldiers. Why would the elves be attacking Asgard? Had Odin not just been in talks with them to ensure peace?

Thor roared and swung his hammer at any soldiers who got too close to Loki. It was a little arousing.

Loki expected it to be a short skirmish. But there was magic afoot, and the next thing Loki knew the Asgardians in the room were swaying on their feet and falling.

Loki turned in his spot and watched as Sif, Fandral, Hogunn and Thor all swayed. They were all weak in seidr. So the attack was affecting them.

“Thor!” Loki said sharply as he approached his mate. “You have to fight it off. Use Mjolnir!”

“I can’t!” Thor choked. “I cannot do it. I am weak.”

Then Thor fell.

Loki looked around the room and howled, but before he could attack several Elves grabbed him. They put cuffs on his wrists to restrain his freezing abilities. But not seidr blockers.

Then they dragged Loki away. He thrashed and howled and kicked to no avail.

But Loki noticed that as they dragged him they were not hurting him. In fact, they were trying to keep even the smallest scratch off of Loki.

He realized why when they threw him into a room. He had only moments before the door opened and Amora strode in.

“Greetings Loki.” She said cheerfully. “How are you on this fine day?”

“What is this? What have you done?” Loki demanded.

“The Elven King was weak. Even you knew. They wanted a ruler who could take action. And that is exactly what I am doing.” Amora said. “The Elves are tired of Asgard pushing them around. So it was time to attack.”

“What will you do?” Loki asked. “Asgard will retaliate. It is so strong. I spent years fighting them! I know how strong they are! Why would you do this? It will only start another war! I am so tired of fighting Amora! Of death! Why?”

“That is precisely why. The Asgardians are tired of war. So they _will_ accept me as their new ruler.” She said. “I plan on crowning myself King of Asgard and becoming the All-Father.”

What a power hungry scum. Loki thought angrily. “You’re a woman though.”

“It matters not what I am. As long as I can take over Asgard. I can have it.” Amora said. “And I have decided to make you my Queen.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “You jest.”

“Not at all. You are of royal blood. It is not right for Odinson to take you as his whore. When you are his equal. I plan to remedy that. I’ll marry you and make you Queen. I’ll treat you like a real consort. Not like some pleasure slave for my own use.” Amora reached out to lay her hands on Loki’s face. “Don’t you see? This is what you were meant for. This is your place in society. Not as a slave.”

Loki’s heart froze. Amora was going to make him just a decorated whore. And with his dual parts they could no doubt conceive. This was very very bad. He hated being a slave. But there was no way he could just allow himself to become Amora’s royal plaything.

Loki would have to act.

Amora brushed her lips over his cheek as she undid his handcuffs. “Would you like to go gloat to the All-Father with me? Before I take his realm and make it mine.”

Loki nodded. He wanted to know where Odin was.

Loki followed Amora calmly down the halls. He was still in finery from feasting with Thor, so he did not look too out of place with her.

The wound their way through the dungeons until they found a cell with Odin, Frigga and Thor in it.

Loki’s heart lurched when he saw Thor. He wanted to plaster himself against Thor and hide him in a dark cave until it was safe to come out. But that was what bonding felt like. As long as Thor was in the dungeon he was safe. And if he was safe then Loki was sane.

Amora stepped into the cell. “Greetings All-Father.” She said happily. “You don’t look too happy to see me.”

Odin said nothing. He just glared at Amora. So Amora kept talking.

“The Elves were quick to follow me on my conquest of Asgard. And they will be the first to swear their allegiance to me. The new All-Father.”

Loki kept his face blank and devoid of emotion. Even though Thor and Frigga were looking at him with betrayal.

“I’ll be marrying Loki.” Amora said. “He is a Prince and not a slave. I refuse to treat him so a moment longer. He will be my royal consort and Queen. Where he belongs.”

Loki managed to keep the disgust off of his face.

Amora looked at Thor. “I am no brute who will treat him as a plaything. I actually care for him. And I will make sure _all of him_ feels my love. I do not pick and choose which of his parts to pleasure.” Amora said snidely. “Intersexuality is a beautiful thing.”

Loki tried not to empty his stomach. What a horrible things to say. Just because she was a woman she would be able to pleasure his cock. But what she didn’t know was that Thor had given Loki something so dear when they had mated. Thor had trusted Loki enough to make himself ergi in order to end Loki’s heat.

Loki wanted to smite Amora for what she said about Thor. But that would get him nowhere. And if he could just remain in Amora’s good graces he could probably get them all through this thing alive and see Odin take his throne back.

Loki was a tactician longer than he was a slave. Amora didn’t seem to remember that. And ever since she had revealed herself as the one to take-over Asgard his mind had been spinning with plans.

One was making itself clear then.

Amora left after a bit more of monologue and Loki followed her.

Amora left him in Thor’s rooms, while she went to meet with some elves. When no one was looking Loki stepped out of the rooms and strode down the hall.

He asked a smaller elf where he could find Thrivald and they told him the stable.

Sure enough Thrivald was muttering to himself while he was cleaning out the Asgardian stables.

“What are you doing you fool?” Loki asked as he stepped inside.

Thrivald turned. His green eyes wide when he saw Loki. “Loki! By the norns! You’re alive!”

“Yes.” Loki said. “And apparently Amora wants to make me her royal whore. A little warning about this attack would have been great!”

“ _I didn’t even know about the attack!_ ” Thrivald whispered. “Until a few days ago! When the force was too strong. But I thought if I joined in then I could save you.”

“Good job of that!” Loki said.

“At least she’s not making you bear her future spawn! All she needs are your man-parts. A lot of conquered Queens would be really jealous of you.” Thrivald said.

“Would everyone stop talking about my genitals!” Loki muttered as he scrubbed at his face. “I’m intersexed! So is _every other Frost Giant!_ ”

“So why’d you seek me out? Stress relief?” Thrivald asked. “Because if you hadn’t noticed, I’m a bit stuck on stable duty. Since I’m one of the lesser lords I have to do this during the great take-over of Asgard.”

Loki thought his plan over again.

“Would you like to help me liberate Asgard?” He asked.

Thrivald laughed. “Oh yes. Sure. When do you want to do that? Before or after your coronation? As far as I’m concerned you’re getting the best deal out of this.”

“Thor is my mate.” Loki whispered.

Thrivald dropped his saddle. “Are you serious?”

“I would never lie about such a thing.”

“That’s not good! Because if Amora’s plans go through to the end Thor dies.”

Loki nodded gravely. “And I die with him.”

Thrivald rubbed his head. “You had to go mating with an Aesir. You know the last time a Frost Giant did that it made Odin. And look what he did to your realm.”

Loki looked down. “I know. But Odin doesn’t want to hurt Jotunheim anymore. He’s our best bet at peace. And I am so tired of war.”

Thrivald nodded. “I agree. So what’s your cunning plan?”

“You have to go with me to see Odin and the others. I’ll magic you so you look like Amora. I will remain as I am. Because everyone already thinks I’m Amora’s whore.”

“You scanty harlot.” Thrivald said as he looked Loki’s Jotunn outfit up and down.

Loki laughed. “Come with me. Let’s go save Asgard.”

“I want five tankards of ale when this is done.”

“Sure.” Loki said. “That’s assuming we make it out of this alive.”

“Ah. If we die we’ll be remembered as the odd pair that cared too much.” Thrivald said as he clapped a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Byleistr and Helbindi would be proud of you right now.”

“I bet they’d think I’m an idiot for bonding with Thor. But thank you for the sentiment.” Loki said.

By then Loki and Thrivald were on their way to the dungeon. Once they were in the darkness of it Loki magicked Thrivald to look like Amora and they found Odin’s cell.

Odin, Frigga and Thor all looked up with contempt when they saw the two of them.

The guards let Loki and Amora (Thrivald) in and once the door was closed Loki released the enchantment a little, letting the three of them see Thrivald.

“Greetings.” Loki said.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked. “Why would you side with that witch over us? Have we not treated you as a royal equal? Have I _ever_ treated you like a slave!?”

“Not in the slightest.” Loki said. “But in order to free you I need to stay in her good graces.”

“Free us?” Frigga asked.

“Indeed.” Loki smirked.

Then he raised his foot and used it to push Odin against the wall of the cell gently.

“Listen to me you one-eyed son of Bor.” Loki said harshly.

Odin’s one eye was glaring at Loki. “I am listening Laufeyson.”

“I’m going to give you your realm back and kill Amora.” Loki said. “But only under three conditions which you must agree to.”

Odin raised a brow. “What are they?” He asked.

Loki smirked. “First. You will give me my freedom. You will look on me and treat me like a blood brother. Which means we will strike a blood pact.”

Odin glared. “Very well.” He said as he raise his hand to Loki. “Do it.”

Loki smirked evilly. He took a knife from inside his skirt and cut his own palm, letting his purple blood ooze down his arm and then did the same to Odin. They joined hands and their blood intermingled in their veins.

Loki stepped back after healing Odin. “Second. You will give me the Casket.”

Odin raised himself up. “That is supposed to go back to Jotunheim!”

“Since I will be your blood brother, I can travel anywhere I like.” Loki said.

Odin growled. “Verily.” He agreed. “And the third condition?”

“Third. You will give me Thor’s hand in marriage.”

Odin looked the least surprised by that. “I agree to the conditions.” He said with resignation.

“Good choice.” Loki said as he released his hold on Odin.

“Thor already received my blessing to marriage.” Odin said.

Loki turned sharply to Thor. “What?” Loki demanded.

Thor’s smile had returned. “After we mated. My Father agreed to let me marry you. And I had been drafting legislation to make you a free man. But like always, you have outsmarted me.” Thor’s eyes were wide with emotion.

Loki blinked. That was the secret document Thor had been working on.

“I will try my best to win.” Loki said to all three of them.

“Me too!” Thrivald piped up. “I want a reward too!”

Odin glared at him.

“We’ll throw a feast in your honor.” Frigga said. “In honor of your bravery.”

Thrivald nodded. “Thank you my Queen. I will not fail.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “We have to go now.”

As Loki was about to leave Thor spoke again.

“I’m sorry we did not free you sooner.” He said quietly.

Loki just smiled. “You did not know.” He said.

Then Loki stepped outside the cell. He could not afford to fail.


	15. Chapter 15

Thirvald followed Loki closely down the hall.

“So was that visit all about marrying Thor…” Thrivald muttered. “Because I have better ways to spend my time. Like actually helping Asgard.”

Loki smirked. “It was partly about that. It would not do for me to expend all this energy saving Asgard if Odin just kept me here as a slave. I wanted my freedom and my right to Thor.”

“Oh good. So you can marry your mate. I’m happy for you I really am. But I fail to see how any of that helps our situation.”

Loki held his hand up. The one he had slashed open and made the blood pact with Odin. “This is what I really wanted.”

“A cut?”

“No you simpleton. I wanted into Asgard’s weapon vault. Only one with the blood of Odin can enter.”

Loki watched as the knowledge filtered across Thrivald’s face. “Oh. You mean to—“

“Yes.” Loki said. “The blood pact served two purposes.”

“You sly dog.” Thrivald said. “I’ll never make the mistake of underestimating you.”

“Good idea.” Loki said. “Now. I need you to walk far away from the weapons vault so I can retrieve what I need without an interruption.”

“Where should I go?”

“Back to the stables. You don’t want to be involved in the next part of my plans.”

“That sounds grisly.” Thrivald said. “I think I should go with you.”

“No. Don’t worry. I survived the entire war. Mostly. I can handle Amora with her elven army.” Loki said. “I’ll be fine I promise.”

Then Loki swept away. Leaving Thrivald all alone.

Loki wanted one thing from the weapons vault.

The Casket of Ancient Winters.

It was said that Odin so feared the thing that he hadn’t touched it in all the years the war had raged. Odin so hated his own Jotunn heritage that he refused to acknowledge the song of the thing.

Well Odin’s fear would be Loki’s to take.

For the Casket could be used by really anyone. But it flourished under the hands of one of Ymir’s blood. And one who had a great power in seidr. Both of which described Loki. He hoped that the weapon would accept him.

The last Frost Giant to use it had been Laufey. It was meant to go to Byleistr. But Loki wouldn’t give it to him. Loki would take it and keep it for himself. And then one day, when he had gotten old and tired he would give it to one of his future spawn. Let Odin watch one from his blood use the Casket.

Loki thought it was almost comical. He had been ready to die in war and join his Dam and his love in death. But over the last year he had started wanting to live again. And now that he enjoyed living again and had new people in his life he was loath to see them harmed. And if Amora thought that she could harm Frigga or Thor without a repercussion she was sorely mistaken.

Loki found the weapons vault and stole inside. The seidr locks opening for him without a second thought.

Inside Loki walked around each weapon. Marveling at them and wondering how they were used in war.

Then Loki saw his prize. It was sitting on a pedestal glowing a faint blue. It almost matched Loki’s skin.

Loki approached it and felt its whispering against his skin. The lights within it shifted. As if it knew that a Jotunn was near.

Loki placed a hand atop it and felt its power shoot up through him. The lines of its seidr followed the ancestral lines on his skin until the seidr reached his heart. Then it just stayed put.

Loki took a deep breath and when he exhaled the air froze in front of him and icicles formed.

The power of the thing was incredibly.

Loki took it in both of his hands and more of its power rushed into Loki’s system. It seemed to be feeling him out. He let his own seidr from deep within brush against its ancient power. And under his skin the two magicks joined and filled him with a new strength.

Loki tucked the Casket into a secret place. It would not do for Amora to know that he had it.

Loki tried not to smile gleefully as he left the vault. The Casket was his now. The thing his people had been fighting for was finally in the hands of a Jotunn.

Loki left the vault and went to find Amora. He had a realm to save.

She was in the throne room. Rearranging things from the looks of it.

“Loki.” She said cheerfully as she opened her arms. “How are you, my love?”

Loki wondered how long she had had these feelings for him. Because her long-standing hatred of Angerboda was making sense now. And her hatred of Thor was very apparent.

Loki crossed his own arms and stared at her. “I won’t be a part of this.” He announced.

All the Elves and the Aesir servants all stopped what they were doing to watch this.

“Part of what? The rearranging? You don’t have to worry about that. I won’t make you do anything strenuous ever again.” Amora said.

“No. I will not be part of the destruction of Asgard. You are not the rightful ruler and you know it. Gungnir will never accept you as a wielder. So why waste your time?”

“Because Loki. I was tired of Odin’s tyranny. It was because of his war with Laufey that you were almost killed and now you’re enslaved in his house and forced to pleasure his son. It is sickening for me to watch. So I have taken action. Are you not happy? Do you need time to grieve?”

“No.” Loki said. Then quieter. “No Amora. This was not right. You’re going to hurt people. This is wrong. I became a slave because it ensured peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. It was not my choice, nor has it been a punishment.”

“Well I’m glad. But I’m still going to save you.”

“Not if I beat you to it.” Loki said.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“By challenging you to a duel.” He said. “The two of us will fight one on one and the winner shall have Asgard for themselves.”

Amora smirked haughtily. “Oh? And if I win will you agree to marry me and be my Queen?”

Even though it soured Loki’s stomach to agree he did so.

“Very well.” Loki said.

Amora’s smile turned into a wide sneer as her magic spread around them and the next thing he knew he was standing in the pit of an arena with Amora. All the Elves of her army were sitting in the seats watching.

Loki looked around. “That was a lot of seidr you just used.” Loki remarked as he began removing his ornate jewelry. It wouldn’t do for his crown to be bent.

“The Elves trust me with their power.” Amora said as she flexed her fingers. And as she did so vines began to grow out of the earth beneath her.

Loki raised his eyebrows. Just as Frost Giants have elemental seidr, the Elves have something similar. But it takes years to develop. They can control the vegetation that grows out of the ground.

Loki watched with resignation as Amora summoned great trees for her to stand in and vines came forth. No doubt in an effort to subdue Loki without seriously harming him.

Loki tore the fabric of his skirt until it resembled a kilt. He had a lot more flexibility this way. And he looked more like he had fought in a war now.

“Let us begin.” Amora said as she fired the vines in Loki’s direction.

Loki jumped back and summoned ice knives on his hands which he threw at the vines. They were pinned momentarily as the ice melted into a freezing liquid killing the vines.

Of the vines that wrapped around him Loki only touched with his hands and they fell away. Frozen to death. While Elves dealt in life with their whimsical plants, Loki’s elemental seidr was far more efficient at killing.

The air around him fell several degrees as he dodged each set of vines she sent his way. And when he happened across a tree he held on for a moment, killing it in seconds.

Amora cursed as each plant she summoned died, but that didn’t deter her.

She sent thorned vines to attack Loki, and he gasped as the thorns dug into his skin.

Purple blood dotted the ground beneath him as he twisted away.

Once Loki was a safe distance away he spoke.

“I’ll give you a chance to surrender Amora. Surrender now, and I will let you live. Give me Asgard or die.” He said gravely.

Amora only laughed. “You mean to frighten me?” She asked with blazing green eyes. “I know how your seidr works. It can only kill my plants when you are within touching distance. That far away you can do nothing but spit at me with your silver tongue. No. I will not surrender. I will be Asgard’s next ruler. And you will be at my side.”

Loki closed his eyes and looked down. Ymir give him luck.

Then Loki reached down into the place where he had hid the Casket and he brought it forth.

He looked up to see Amora’s eyes widen in recognition or fear. He knew not which. Nor did he care.

His hands closed around the handles and its strength seeped into him. It healed where he had been bruised or cut in seconds.

He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled it was all frost. It froze all the vegetation in his vicinity and cracked the ground beneath him with frost. This was amazing. No doubt this is why Odin had taken the Casket. With one breath Loki had killed almost all of Amora’s plants.

Her eyes were fearful now. But she used all her power to send a barrage of poisoned vines Loki’s way. Along with pine trees that sent their needles flying at him.

Loki opened the lid.

The Casket’s song filled his ears and it howled as frost and ice fired out of it. Loki directed it at the plants and tried not to hit the Elves who were quickly fleeing the arena.

Amora’s plants surged forward and kept being frozen and as Loki watched, they were turned to frost and then they exploded into snowflakes only to drift away.

Vines wrapped around his feet and knocked him over and the Casket fired at the sky. Making a blizzard in the clouds that roared as it sent ice and sleet down to kill the plants. Great ice spears began to fall and pierce the trees.

Amora retreated a little, but with a little gust from Loki’s mouth the ground beneath her turned to ice and she fell.

Loki continued to destroy all the plants she tried to send his way.

Loki noticed that the Casket seemed almost happy to cause this much destruction. It was singing a gleeful song and ready to wreak havoc on Asgard.

Loki used his own power to keep it in line and it centered its power on Amora.

“I’m sorry.” Loki said.

The ice from the Casket reached her and she tried to outrun it.

Only it was so much faster. And so much better at killing Asgardians than Loki could ever think.

She was frozen solid in seconds and then she too, along with her plants exploded into snow which drifted out of the arena and far away.

Loki closed the Casket and his ears rang in the silence of the room. Several new aches were making themselves clear as he did so.

He stretched upward and thought about what his first order of business should be. Now that he was King of Asgard.

He teleported himself into the throne room and as all the Elves in the room stood still because they saw the Casket in his hands. He paraded up to the throne and sat down.

“Bring me Odin.” Loki commanded as he set the Casket on the armrest next to him.

Loki waited patiently. Happiness settling in his heart. He had not felt like this in so long. This was a victory like no other. He had won, and for once no one he loved dearly had been hurt in the process.

Eventually, the Elves Loki had sent returned. With them, Odin, Frigga and Thor were chained as they were brought before Loki.

Loki smiled and made himself comfortable. Draping his legs over the armrest that didn’t have the Casket on it.

Loki gestured to the throne room. “As promised Odin.” Loki said. “Your realm.”

Then Loki turned his sharp eyes to the Elves. “Release them.”

Then Loki stood and put the Casket away.

“How did you get that?” Odin asked with wary eyes. “The Vault or the Destroyer should have stopped you.”

Loki raised a brow and crossed his arms. Staring at Odin before raising the hand they had made their pact with. “The Destroyer would never have hurt Odin’s blood brother.” He said.

Loki knew that he was holding himself with more confidence than he had in a decade. But there is a certain power one gets from taking over a realm only to give it away again like it was nothing. This was his way of winning the war. Taking Asgard for himself, and then tossing it back to Odin like it was table scraps.

“Do not forget the other part of our bargain.” Loki reminded Odin as he stepped down the stairs to stand before Thor.

Thor looked happy.

“Are you well?” Thor asked as he took Loki’s hand.

“Of course.” Loki whispered.

Then Loki stepped back. “I expect you to court me in earnest before we marry.” Loki said seriously. “If I’m going to rule beside you I want you to earn it.”

Thor’s eyes were wide as Loki summoned the Casket forth.

Loki let its power run through his veins and then he used it so teleport out of Asgard.

Loki landed on a cliff in Jotunheim a few moments later. Once he was stable he straightened up and went to find the places that his reconstruction plan had needed the most help in. It was time he fixed Jotunheim too.

Thor found him a month later using the Casket to rebuild a fortress just outside of Utgard.

Once Loki saw him he smiled and put the Casket away.

“Hello Thunderer.” Loki said. A warmth was settling in his chest at seeing Thor again.

Thor smiled and sank to one knee before Loki. “Greetings.” Thor said. And then he reached into one of his furs and brought out something wrapped in paper.

Loki raised an eyebrow as Thor handed it to him.

But when Loki opened it he found it was raw meat. It looked delectable.

“That’s not all!” Thor said excitedly. “I also brought you some new jewelry.”

Loki tried to keep his face from showing too much excitement. But when Thor showed him his new gold ring and a necklace and a new circlet.

“After my coronation I’ll give you the best crown in all the realms.” Thor said. “That way everyone will know who you’re married to.”

Loki tried to keep the smile off his face. “It’ll take a lot more than food and jewelry to persuade me.” Loki said as he crossed his arms.

“Oh?” Thor asked as he stood and swept Loki up into his arms. “I have missed you. Asgard is not the same without my Little Giant in it.”

Loki laughed and wrapped one of his arms around Thor’s neck. “I missed you too. But I’m a little busy here. I have a realm to rebuild.” Loki said as he tried to squirm out of Thor’s grasp.

Thor pouted. “Can’t you take a few moments off?” He asked.

Loki hummed. “Fine. What did you have in mind?” He asked.

“You can show me your cave.” Thor said.

Loki smiled. “I did promise didn’t I?”

Thor nodded.

Loki and Thor spent the next few months traveling around Jotunheim. And once Loki had finished rebuilding the realm, they went back to Asgard together.

As Odin’s blood brother Loki was welcomed with a wonderful feast and treated with more respect than visiting monarchs.

The nightmares didn’t stop. But they did lessen a great deal.

Loki guessed that two years after they had married that he was happy again.

It was a nice feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. This was the last chapter and I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
